Sailor Moon Onyx
by Saturn77
Summary: The world is now at peace as Tokyo is saved and the Dark Kingdom lies in ruins...or so it seems. Rumors of another crystal begin to surface, one that may be just as powerful as the silver crystal, and something, or someone, aims to harness the power for themselves. New armies are quietly being built and a new kingdom will rise as both sides prepare for a different kind of war.
1. Two Fallen Queens

Sailor Moon Onyx

Episode I: Two Fallen Queens

Darkness…

Darkness all around.

To the left and to the right, shadows from what was once a mighty palace now reflects the ruins that surround a fallen kingdom. On the ground, the tile of what was the dark royal court was now piles of ashes that once represented members of the Dark Kingdom; members that aspired to take over the world, members…that are now no more. Light that peers through the windows of the Dark Palace allow any observer to see the damage that actually has been done. The scattered rubble and torn down columns all over the ground give much evidence to a fierce battle that was once held here. At the front of the court floor, lies a chair; placed in a way where whoever was sitting in it would be looking towards their subjects with authority. In front of the chair, there is a wooden stand, looking a little bit like a giant wand that has been soldered in place and it is complete with a compartment for a crystal ball. But, there is no crystal ball. Instead, there is nothing but emptiness, although there is evidence that something was there by the shattered glass surrounding the bottom of this stand. Whatever happened here was serious, and even though the place looks very empty you can still feel the remnants of a not so distant past.

Everything is still and seems that there is no life here until out of the stale, dark air is a strong flash of purple light rising from one of the piles of ashes. It grows bright for a second and then dies down, getting slightly weaker but never quite goes out. The light compacts itself into a tiny ball and begins to blink. It stops for a moment as if it is thinking of where it wants to go. Then it begins to move very slowly. The light blinks and blips as it moves around the area as if it were searching for something. The more the light moves, the smaller and dimmer it gets.

Finally, in one dark corner of this desolate place, it finds a body. The body looks like something that someone started to work on but never quite finished it. It has a head and two legs, but one fully formed arm and one arm that's not quite developed. The face looks like a deformed clay project and the body itself just looks broken. The mysterious light moves more toward the body and then stops. It stays above the body just for a few seconds before entering the body through the chest.

A few minutes after the light enters the body it comes to life; gurgling loud, groaning noises emerge from the mouth of the horrible beast. As it tries to move, you can hear the bones crack as the body attempts to reset itself into place. Slowly, the body makes a way up to its feet, but can't quite stand for too long. The body begins to move, lurching with every step. The grunting, groaning noises continue to come from the mouth of this unidentifiable beast as it makes its way toward a circle platform nearby. The body finds a way to climb on top of this circle and then stands there. Breathing heavily, rhythmic noises begin to come from the body's mouth. Then, a flash of white light quickly encircles the body, causing it to vanish.

SOMEWHERE IN DOWNTOWN TOKYO

It is raining outside. Lightning lights up with the thunder making its' presence known with big and loud booms as the dark rain clouds hover over the Tokyo skyline this night. An old homeless Japanese woman is wandering the streets looking for shelter. The old woman is not particularly dressed for the weather, but has become so resilient over the years that it does not bother her. Her wrinkled skin and face would tell anyone that has had a particularly rough life. She is short and stubby and her looks would make you tired and full of pain just by the sight of her. Still, she manages to move rather quickly to avoid as much rain as possible. She manages to find an alleyway and decides to settle near a large dumpster. She sits next to the dumpster and covers herself, trying to warm herself up as much as possible. A few seconds after she got there, however, she saw what she thought was a flash of very bright light. It only lasted for a few seconds, but she knows that she saw it. She began to wonder has she finally lost all of her sanity.

Carefully getting up, she peeks around the dumpster and takes a look at where the light was coming from. What she sees terrifies her. Right in front of her eyes, she sees a…thing…just standing there. It looks human but, she's not really sure what it is. She stands and looks at it, with a million thoughts racing in her head. Should she run? Should she talk to it? Every thought she had was racing through her head at once. She didn't even have time to notice that the beast had fallen to the ground and there was a small light that was speedily heading towards her. When she saw it, fear took over and she froze up. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. Finally, it was too late as the light had entered her body and caused the old lady to fall to the ground.

The old lady lied there for a short while. Then, she slowly got up, trying to get her bearings herself in the process. She stretched, yawned and twisted her body as if trying to get comfortable. Something was different about the homeless woman. She turned around to the body behind her, which was now decaying in a very bad way. A smirk ran across her oriental face. Then, she turned around and calmly walked away. The lady was no longer attempted to try and shield herself from the rain, but let it fall on her while she contemplated her next move. Where to go now and what to do? She continued walking until she heard someone yelling.

"Neko-chan! Neko-chan! Wait up!"

At first, the old lady ignored it because she didn't think the voice was talking to her. And while that could be the old lady's name, it was no longer her who the old lady was. But, then she noticed that the voice became louder and louder until finally she felt a touch. She snapped around quickly to see an old man behind her. From the looks of him, he was homeless as well. He smiled as much as he could, but most of his teeth appeared to be missing.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you? Where have you been?"

The old lady thought for a moment as to how to answer his question, but did not respond, just smiled.

"Well, anyway, I've found a little food for us. It's not much, but it'll do at least for a while. Wanna come with me?"

The lady thought about it for a second, and then agreed. They both walked to another alleyway where there was a small fire fueled by newspapers and cardboard. The rain wasn't able to reach this area so the flames were safe from being quenched. The old man walked in front of the lady. The old lady cautiously sat down while watching everything he did. He appeared to be messing around with something near the fire. After a short while, he turned around with a strange smile on his face:

OLD LADY: Where's the food?

OLD MAN: I was hoping that you could get that for us, Neko-chan.

OLD LADY (NEKO-CHAN): What? You told me you had food? Where is it?

OLD MAN (_laughing)_: I don't have any food.

OLD LADY: Then, why did you bring me here?

OLD MAN: Because, as my wife, it is your job to bring the food. It is my job to show you that I have a place where we can cook and eat it.

OLD LADY: Quit playing around, old man! I'm not your wife!

OLD MAN: You are my wife, aren't you Midori?!

OLD LADY: Who is Midori? You just called me Neko in the street?!

OLD MAN: Come here, Midori! Let me kiss you!

OLD LADY: NO!

The old man runs toward the old woman who immediately begins to run away. She runs until she hits a dead end. The old man, who now has her cornered, begins to slowly stalk her.

OLD MAN: I'll be a good husband to you, Midori. You'll see. All you have to do is whatever I tell you to do.

At this point, the Old Lady has figured out that the Old Man is mad and can probably hurt her. She has no choice but defend herself. The old lady runs to the old man, who has his arms opened up as if he were going to hug her, and punches him in the face hard. The old man staggers back trying not to collapse after receiving such an unexpected hit. Then, he looks at her and smiles.

OLD MAN: I'll teach you some respect, AKIYOOOO!

The Old Man charges toward the Old Woman, but she dodges his attack and hits him on the back of the head, causing him to fall face first on the ground. Before he could even get up, the old lady quickly grows fingernails that turn into claws. While this is happening, she quickly sits down on the old man and holds him there. Then, she digs the claws into his back, putting them deep into him. He begins to glow a silvery white light while he screamed. At first, they were loud. But, they gradually begin to get softer and softer until finally the old man went to sleep. At the same time, the old lady's eyes started to glow and her skin was just a little less wrinkled and her body became a little stronger. She began to laugh as she realized that her attack was a complete success. After making sure the old man was unconscious, she got up and walked back to the area where the old man was messing around in. Turns out, he did have food after all. She warmed it up over the fire and after it was too her liking, she devoured it. It wasn't much, but it was something.

After eating, she left the alley and begins to walk on a main street. Looking ahead of her, she was still wondering what she was going to do, when something caught her attention. It was a nearby TV shop, and they had a couple of sets in the window. The old lady ran to the TV shop and stood in front just in time to see a news report about a young girl; a girl that wears a sailor suit and with the help of her friends, defeated a major threat to Japan and possibly the world. She has since become somewhat of an icon to the rest of the country and they were officially recognizing her birthday as an official holiday.

The old lady began to seethe with rage as she watched the reports.

(NOTE: Though translated in the story, everything that is spoken or thought by the characters is in Japanese.)

OLD LADY: She thinks she's won. She actually thinks that she's won! She doesn't even know I'm alive.

The old lady began to mutter to herself and pace as she was watching the store televisions. Then finally, she screamed at the window. She wanted to go and find the young girl and exact her revenge for what she did to her. After watching the rest of the report, the old lady walked to the nearest alley she could find and stood there once she was out of sight. She folds her arms and begins muttering quietly to herself. A bright flash of light came and went but she was still there.

Looking around confusingly, she did it again. The light once again came and went, and she was still there. She began to look at her surroundings with a confused look on her face as she tried to figure out why her simple teleportation spell wasn't working. Then she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She started muttering again. Again the light flashed on and off quickly, but she still was there.

OLD LADY _(thinking):_ I can't tell where she is or even get some sort of energy readings from her. I can't even go back to the Palace.

The old lady sat down, slightly dejected. She began to stare at the ground.

OLD LADY (_thinking): _That brat has taken everything away from me. She destroyed my palace, turned my followers into dust…she ruined everything. I swear she's going to pay for this.

She got up and began to walk towards the main street. She made it on the main road when she saw a man who seemed to be waiting on someone. He leaned up against the wall and looking left and right, looking somewhat impatient and nervous, but he didn't appear to be a threat to her. The old lady continued to walk until the young man spotted her and started to watch her. A plan began to formulate in his head.

The old lady continued to walk, not really paying any attention to the man, but making sure she knew where he was. No sooner did the old lady began to cross his path, did the man then jump in front of her and pull out a small knife.

MAN: Alright, lady. Just be cool. I only want your money. Give it all to me and nobody gets hurt.

OLD LADY: And suppose I don't?

MAN: Let's not talk about that. It's very simple. You give me all the money and I leave you alone.

OLD LADY: I'm homeless. I don't have any money.

MAN: Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me. I hate liars.

OLD LADY: Yeah? Well, I hate thieves, so I guess we're even.

MAN: I don't think you're taking this very seriously, so I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way.

The man lunged at the lady and caught her. However, the lady punched him, lifting him into the air before his body came down on the pavement. It was a pretty nasty punch and the man was disoriented for a second. Then, he looked up at the lady and started to get up until the lady kicked him in the face. The man fell backwards in pain and began to moan.

MAN: Okay, okay…NO MORE! Please, NO MORE!

OLD LADY: What's the matter, thief? Your plan didn't work out as well as you thought it would?

MAN: You win! Please, just let me go!

OLD LADY: Well, thank you for stating the obvious. But, I'm afraid you're not getting off that easy.

The old lady mounted the man by sitting on his chest. Fear began to take over the man as he saw the claws come out of the lady's hand.

MAN: Who…who are you?! What are you?!

OLD LADY: Me? Who I am is Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. As for what I am? I am the being that will now be sending you to your final resting place. Farewell, thief.

MAN: NO! HELP!

As soon as that yelp squealed out of the man's mouth, Beryl plunged her claws into the man's chest and a silvery light enveloped him as he screamed out for help. Then, the screams grew softer and softer until he stopped screaming and fell asleep. Beryl's eyes began to glow again and she smiled as she felt the energy course through her veins. Soon, her eyes stopped glowing as she got up, looking down at the used up body under her. From the outside it looks like the man is just sleeping…looks like.

She silently walks away from him and continues on her journey.

For the next three days, Queen Beryl continued on her rampage of attacking random people at night and stealing their energy. The more energy she obtained, the stronger she became. At first, it was weaker victims, usually homeless beggars or first time criminals. Beryl thought that she would be able to cover her tracks easily by attacking people that society thought was undesirable anyway and therefore not prompting too many questions if they went missing. Then, one night when she was still searching for another victim, a young, foreign woman came to her attention.

The young woman was a tall, but slightly chubby woman or at least that's what she looked like with her large, pink sweater on. Beryl watched the foreigner quietly as she walked on her way. By the looks of her clothes, she may have been either from Europe or America and judging by her darker skin, she must be some sort of African. The lady had a dark skin tint akin to milk chocolate. She had long, dark reddish-black hair that went down past her shoulders and stopped at the small of her back, and she walked with a confident stride.

Beryl watched her for a few minutes and then decided that she would be her next victim and began to stalk her until they got in a deserted area. The woman, who suddenly had the feeling she was being watched, turned around to see if anyone was there. Beryl stopped and hid around a corner thinking that she must've made a noise. After a few seconds, the woman turned around and continued to walk. Beryl followed closely and quietly behind while waiting until she and the woman became more secluded. Then, in the middle of an empty street, Beryl walked casually behind her.

Beryl began to walk at a brisk pace behind the foreigner while taking care not to make too much noise. Then, when she was just at the right distance, Beryl began to run and lunged at the woman's back. But, the woman heard her and turned around quickly. Using her purse as a weapon, the woman swung and barely missed Beryl. Beryl landed on her feet and faced the woman with a sinister smile on her face. The woman growled and held her purse as if she were prepared to swing it again. Beryl ran towards the woman and swung at her. A miss! Beryl then kicked in the air. Another miss! Whoever this lady was, she was fast! Beryl finally connected with a wild punch, though it didn't do very much damage. The woman backed up and then swung with a fist of her own. It missed, but the counter punch didn't. Her punch landed squarely on Beryl's jaw, sending her butt first to the pavement. The woman than stood over Beryl, with a smirk on her face.

WOMAN: Is that all you got?

Beryl was shocked. This woman spoke Japanese. How did this woman speak such fluent Japanese? No time to worry about that now. Beryl got up and got into a fighting stance. This time she began to circle the lady. She didn't know exactly how she was going to attack her and began to take that time to formulate a plan. The woman is fast and strong and obviously Beryl underestimated her. But, that doesn't mean the fight is over. Beryl stares at the woman for a second, deciding what would be the best way to attack. Meanwhile, the woman just stood there with a scowl on her face and waited to see what Beryl is about to do.

After a pause, Beryl then moves with a swift kick out of nowhere. This catches the woman off guard, but it does not connect. The woman backs up and grabs her purse. Then, she swing wildly, connecting with the top of Beryl's head. Beryl falls again, only this time the woman tackles Beryl and puts her in a headlock. Beryl tries to get out, but can't. Beryl struggles to get out of the hold, but the foreigner is not letting go.

Beryl continues to struggle until she finds herself slowly falling asleep. Beryl starts to notice that everything is getting fuzzy in front of her eyes. Her vision is getting blurry and what was once clear is now nothing more than a bunch of blobs. She manages to punch the woman in the face, but she may have well tried to tickle her with a feather because the punch was so weak. Beryl finally starts to see everything fade to black and tries one last time to get out of the sleeper hold. It's no use. Beryl blacks out.

The next thing Beryl feels is a splash of cold water hit her. She jolts up to find herself lying in a bathtub. She doesn't know where she is, except that she's in someone's bathroom. She breathes hard and tries to focus her vision. She sees a figure sitting on the toilet looking at her, but it's kind of hard to make out who it is. Her vision is still blurry at this time. Beryl looks to the left and to the right, trying to focus her vision until finally she starts to see clearly. She looks down to see that she is still wearing clothes and that they are wet from the splash. She looks to her right to see who it is sitting on the toilet. It was the woman from earlier. She has a smirk on her face as she watches Beryl gasp for air and try to regain focus with an empty mop bucket next to her.

WOMAN: Well, hello there sleeping beauty!

BERYL: Where am I? Who are you? *gasp* *choke*

WOMAN: I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions.

BERYL: You! You will let me go at once!

WOMAN: Let you go? I didn't drag you all the way here just to let you go.

BERYL: Then…what are you going to do with me?

WOMAN: We'll get to that. For now, I want to know why you were trying to rob me….and doing such a poor job at it I might add.

BERYL: I…I needed the money.

WOMAN: Money, huh? You could've just asked. Anyways, I don't believe you.

BERYL: Why else would I rob you, huh?

WOMAN: That's what I'm asking you. I would appreciate it if you told me the truth this time. Why did you try to rob me and what do you really want from me?

BERYL: ...How do you know I wasn't going for your money?

WOMAN: You never went for my purse. You were going for me. It's almost like you were trying to beat me up.

BERYL: …you have something that I need.

WOMAN: Go on.

BERYL: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

WOMAN: Try me.

BERYL: Your essence….your energy. That's what I wanted.

WOMAN: My essence?

BERYL: I told you that you wouldn't believe me.

WOMAN: Yeah, it sounds pretty crazy. You wanna know what else is crazy?

The woman held up one hand and sharp nails began to grow in front of Beryl's eyes. Little by little, the nails became more like fangs and the woman began to laugh maniacally as the fangs grew longer and longer until they stopped. Beryl's face was covered in horror as she watched the nails retract into the hand and become like normal.

BERYL: Are you…one of my subjects?

WOMAN: If I was, how was I able to beat you?

BERYL: Maybe you've been alive longer than I have? Maybe you have more energy?

WOMAN: Maybe I have always had energy, Queen Beryl.

Beryl is shocked. How does this woman know who she really is?

BERYL: Lady…who are you?

WOMAN: …Beryl…Prince Endymion would not even recognize you now.

BERYL: It can't be…Metaria? QUEEN METARIA?! YOU'RE….YOU'RE ALIVE?!

Metaria silently smiled. Beryl jumped out of the bathtub and grabs her hand, kissing it and bowing to her.

BERYL: Master…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I'm so sorry for my foolish attack against you. Please, do not punish me!

METARIA: It's alright, my child. Arise to your feet.

BERYL: Yes, Master.

Beryl slowly rises to her feet. There are tears in her eyes. She thought she was the only one that survived the attack by those…girls. She thought she was alone, but she wasn't. Metaria stood up in front of her.

METARIA: The Dark Kingdom is no more. I am no longer your Master or Queen. I am just Metaria.

BERYL: M…M…Metaria.

Beryl burst into tears and hugs Metaria as she returns it.

BERYL (crying): I'm so happy to see you. I thought…I thought I was…

METARIA: So did I.

BERYL: What happened? Where did you come from?

METARIA: Not here and not now. You need rest.

BERYL: Metaria…you've changed. You've become so…

METARIA: Human?

BERYL: Yes. Like, you're compassionate or…I don't know.

METARIA: We have much to discuss. But, for now, I order you to rest for the night. We'll have all the time to talk tomorrow.

Beryl walks out of the bathroom with Metaria to discover that they are in a hotel room. It's pretty nice, but nowhere near the comforts and luxury of the Dark Palace. Beryl looks around with a disappointed look on her face.

BERYL: *sighs* we used to have a kingdom.

Metaria silently helps Beryl to the bed. Beryl sits down on it, trying to get her bearings. Metaria continues to look at Beryl, noticing all the wrinkles and crow's feet under her eyes.

METARIA: The first order of business…is to get you a new body. This just will not do.

BERYL: It was the best I could find at the time.

METARIA: Not good enough. You smell horrible and you look horrible.

BERYL: Gee, thanks. I would've been in my original body but it's nothing but dust now, so. I thought I would go with a vintage charm.

Metaria handed Beryl a change of clothes and some soap. After a long shower, Beryl seemed to be somewhat refreshed but still tired from her days on the street. Looking forward to just lying in a deep sleep, she stumbles towards the bed and lies down. Metaria is at a nearby table, eating.

BERYL: Metaria?

METARIA: Hmm? *she says while having a mouthful of food.

BERYL: How long are we gonna be here?

METARIA: Sleep until you are fully rested. We'll worry about the rest later.

BERYL: Yes, Mast-

METARIA: I told you, don't call me that. I am a master of nothing now.

BERYL: I'm sorry, Metaria.

METARIA: As a matter of fact, don't even call me that name anymore. I'm no longer trapped in the earth. And, that name died with those…those…

BERYL: Let's not even mention them. So, what do I call you then?

Metaria went over to the nearby dresser and grabbed the purse that she was carrying around. After emptying it, she pulled out a wallet and opened it. Inside, there was an Identification Card with the lady's name a picture on it. It read 'Demetria Stone'.

METARIA: Well, since I will be keeping this body for awhile, you can call me Demetria.

BERYL: You're keeping that body? But, you're…African.

METARIA: Well, what better way to travel in Japan undetected? Besides, this body is very strong and it seems to magnify my own powers. After all, you saw what it did to you.

BERYL: *rolls eyes* Hmph!

METARIA: According to this, this person was an American. Hmmm… this gives me an idea.

BERYL: Do tell.

METARIA: Never mind right now, just get some sleep. I still have to think on it. We'll talk tomorrow…after we find you a new body.

BERYL: Quit complaining so much. I'm not that horrible to look at, am I?

Metaria, now Demetria, stayed silent. Demetria put the wallet back into the purse and walked back to the table where she continued to eat. Beryl, almost asleep, turned to her side and looked at Demetria.

BERYL: META-ahem-Demetria?

DEMETRIA: Hmmm? (once again with a mouth full of food)

BERYL: I'm glad we are together again.

DEMETRIA: (smiling) Go…To…Sleep.

Beryl turned over and fell asleep. Demetria turned her attention back to her food with a pleased satisfaction. She was no longer alone, and united with the person she started the troubles with so long ago back in the old kingdom. The Dark Kingdom as she knew it was dead and gone…but she saw the rise of a new Kingdom, one that will be more feared than the old kingdom ever was, one which will finally exact their revenge against the young girls who were responsible for their downfall. Demetria continued to eat and plan as the night went on.

The next morning, Demetria and Beryl began their search for more energy, as well as a new body for Beryl. Demetria noticed that Beryl's breathing has become short and labored. This body would not last much longer as it was old and worn out. Demetria decided to take Beryl to the docks, which was where she found her victim. By the time they got to the docks, Beryl's body was too torn down to continue.

BERYL: Stop…I need…to rest.

DEMETRIA: We've got to get you out of that body.

BERYL: What…what will happen if I don't get out in time?

DEMETRIA: I assume you'll just float around until you find another body, but I really don't want to find out.

BERYL: I thought I would be stronger after a good night's sleep.

DEMETRIA: We're almost there, keep going!

Demetria began to look around for anyone who seemed like an easy target. Beryl tried her best to follow, but had a very hard time keeping up. Her bones were beginning to rub against each other, causing great pain. Her head began to ache and her back gave her tremendous pain. Still, she soldiered on as best she could. They continued to search around the docks, full of ships that were letting off unsuspecting tourists and workers done with the day's duties. Demetria saw that there were plenty of opportunities, but they never lasted long enough. It was either too many people or the bodies' were just too weak to even be considered. Beryl, in the meantime, was getting weaker and weaker. All she wanted to do was sleep. Demetria continued to shake her every now and again to keep her awake, but it was working less and less.

BERYL: I gotta get out of this body. I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna make it. I feel so…weak.

DEMETRIA: Hang on, we'll get you out.

They didn't have to wait much longer. In the distance, Demetria saw a lone woman who looked as if she were lost or looking for something. She had her hands up to her mouth as she was calling for someone.

WOMAN: DEMETRIA! DEMETRIA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Demetria squinted her eyes as she tried to get a closer look at the woman. She was a statuesque black woman with black hair and slightly darker chocolate skin. Demetria continued to look, watching the woman's every move. Then, she jumped in surprise. Her face…this woman's face….it almost looks exactly like the way Beryl looked before she was…

DEMETRIA: Beryl! Beryl! Look!

BERYL: Wha…?

Demetria grabs Beryl, who was sitting on the ground and panting, and picks her up. She focuses her attention on the lost woman. Beryl tries to look at her through her weak eyes, but can barely see her. Then, the woman gets a little closer, and Beryl begins to see the resemblance between this lady and what she used to look like.

BERYL: That woman…she looks just like me…well, except she's an African…but WOW! The resemblance is uncanny.

DEMETRIA: Yes…she has your same voice as well.

BERYL: Do you think she's pretty strong?

DEMETRIA: How about we go ask her?

Demetria continued her conversation with Beryl while looking in her direction. Just then, the woman stops and looks at Demetria. She begins to smile.

WOMAN: THERE YOU ARE!

Demetria's head snaps back to the woman who was now walking towards her.

DEMETRIA: Eh?

WOMAN: I've been looking all over for you! Why did you disappear like that?

The woman runs up to Demetria and gives her a big hug. Demetria stands there with a slightly confused look on her face. Beryl stares at the both of them, but says nothing.

WOMAN: Why didn't you tell me you were going out for a walk? Did you get lost?

DEMETRIA (speaking in English): Uh…yes…I did. It must have been a wrong turn.

WOMAN: Wrong turn?! You've been lost for three weeks. I've called the police and everything. I thought you were in somebody's trunk! You could've at least called.

DEMETRIA: Well…uh….I didn't have your number?

WOMAN: You forgot the hotel room's number? Demetria, are you ok? You usually have a better memory than this.

DEMETRIA: I'm fine…just…maybe just a bit tired that's all.

WOMAN: I'll bet you are! Let's get back to the hotel. I want you to get some sleep before we go sightseeing tomorrow. Please, don't ever run off again.

DEMETRIA: Uh…I'll try not to.

WOMAN (looking at Beryl): Who's this?

DEMETRIA: Who? Oh this? This is just an old lady that's been showing me around here. She's been keeping me safe, you know telling me where to go and where not to.

WOMAN: Oh…well.

The woman walks up to Beryl and holds out her hand. Beryl weakly extends hers and the two begin to shake.

WOMAN: Thank you for keeping my sister safe.

DEMETRIA: She doesn't understand you. She only speaks Japanese.

WOMAN: Oh? And how were you able to talk with her?

DEMETRIA: Well, if you'd have taken those Japanese classes more seriously, sister…

WOMAN: Excuse me? When did you ever take Japanese classes?

DEMETRIA: I…uh…

BERYL (under her breath): Shut up, big mouth!

DEMETRIA: I took them in secret…I wanted it to be a surprise.

WOMAN: Why? Why didn't you tell me? You knew we were planning on coming here for a while now!

DEMETRIA: Well, I asked you and you said you didn't want to!

BERYL (under her breath): That's right; just dig yourself into a deeper hole.

WOMAN: Have you been asking me questions in my sleep again?

DEMETRIA: You were sleep?

WOMAN: I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK ME QUESTIONS IN MY SLEEP. YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THAT!

DEMETRIA: I'm sorry. I thought you were awake.

WOMAN: Well, I wasn't. You could've waited until I was fully awake to ask me something like that. I would've wanted to learn a little bit before coming here.

BERYL (under her breath): Whew!

DEMETRIA: You're right. I should really stop doing that. Sorry, big sister.

WOMAN: What?! Big sister?! Why did you call me that?

DEMETRIA: Well, you are, aren't you?

WOMAN: I'm your LITTLE sister! I'm younger than you! Are you sure you're ok?

DEMETRIA: Uh….I….uh

The woman, who was talking to Demetria, never let go of Beryl's hand. Once Beryl saw that Demetria had gotten herself in a little trouble, she began to extract the woman's energy. The woman started to feel warmth all over her body and began getting sleepy. She immediately yanked her hand from Beryl's grasp.

WOMAN: What did you just do to me?!

While Beryl was doing this, Demetria sharpened her nails with her hand behind her back. As soon as the woman jerked her hand from Beryl, Demetria grabbed and embraced the woman, sinking her claws directly into her back extracting a great amount of energy from her in the process. The woman began to scream, but those screams turned softer and softer with the woman falling slowly to her knees. Then, once she was sure the woman was weak enough, Demetria removed the sharp nails from the woman's back.

DEMETRIA: Now, Beryl! Take her!

Beryl immediately left the old woman's body she had inhabited for the past few days and circled around the black woman's body to the front of her chest. The yellowish ball that was Beryl entered into the woman's body through her chest and she came alive. The woman's body fell to the ground and began to convulse and twitch in all directions as the woman became more and more possessed. After a few minutes of doing this, the woman stopped and lied there. Demetria began to wonder if it actually had worked.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the body began to move. There was first an arm, then a leg and then the head. The woman began to make her way to her feet with bones cracking and popping all the way through. The woman stood up and cracked her neck by twisting it on both sides and then stretched, with all bones seemingly cracking into place. Then, everything came into focus for the woman.

Demetria walked up slowly to the woman and waved her hand in her face. The woman did not reply.

DEMETRIA: Beryl? Are you in there?

The woman's face remained blank and unresponsive. Demetria started to wonder if Beryl had actually done something wrong. Demetria started to reach her hand out to touch Beryl, just to see if she was still alive. Then, out of nowhere, the woman's arm grabbed Demetria's arm. Demetria tried to make her let go, but she couldn't. Then, the woman looked down at Demetria and smiled.

Demetria decided it was time to take the woman out. She didn't know whether it was Beryl or not. If it was the woman, she could easy bring unwanted attention by dragging her to the police station. If that happens, Demetria would be forced to kill the woman with Beryl somewhere inside of her. However, if she didn't kill the woman, there is a good chance that Beryl is still somewhere in there, but hadn't quite taken over yet. By the time she does, they could be in the hands of authorities. This was a setback that she just didn't want to deal with. Demetria raised her hand back, as if to give the woman a slap and was about hit her when the woman raised her other hand and laughed.

WOMAN: That won't be necessary.

DEMETRIA: Beryl?

WOMAN: It took me a little longer than usual to take over the body.

DEMETRIA: Oh! You're lucky. I was just about to….

BERYL: I know.

DEMETRIA (finally resting her guard): So…how do you feel?

BERYL: I feel good! Great, actually. Much better than before.

DEMETRIA: It'll be a few days before you really get used to it.

BERYL: More sturdy with a younger spirit. I like this. I like this a lot.

DEMETRIA: You look marvelous. A lot better than you did.

Demetria looks at the abandoned old woman's body. Beryl, after admiring herself for a little while longer, looks at the body as well. Just a few minutes ago, it was a live 'person'. Now…it looks to be just a cold carcass. There is no life, no movement, and no signs of a spirit. It's just laying there, a shell of what it once was.

BERYL: I feel that we ought to give it a proper burial. After all, it did serve me well.

DEMETRIA: So true. Let me see if I can still do that.

Demetria hand began to emit a soft glow from it. She held it out in front of her and shot a light beam from the palm of her hand to the body. It immediately disintegrated, leaving nothing but dust. The dust began to blow in the wind and all over the dock yards. Demetria looked at her hand.

DEMETRIA: I'm getting stronger, dear Beryl.

BERYL: A work in progress indeed.

DEMETRIA: Apparently. Still, I know I'm not at full strength yet.

BERYL: So what now?

DEMETRIA: It would probably be wise to go to their hotel room to rest and clean up a bit. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're more than eager to get a good look at yourself.

Demetria looks in her purse to find a hotel card key that has an address on it, and they begin to walk towards that destination.

They make it to Hotel Amihama where they enter into what was once the sisters' room. It seems to be a very nice hotel, though it doesn't look too expensive. The pair collapsed on the bed as they try to recover their strength. They both look at each other and start to laugh.

BERYL: Sisters…Ha ha ha.

DEMETRIA: …Why not?

BERYL: What? Are you serious?

DEMETRIA: There is no longer a Dark Kingdom, Beryl. In a way, we've both been reborn into new roles. If we ever expect to have a chance at taking over the world again, maybe we should do things differently than we did before.

BERYL: I see. It's just that, it's hard to look at you any differently than my master.

DEMETRIA: I understand that. But that is the old order of things. I'm no longer in the earth or in anyone's prison. I'm free and so are you. All of our subjects, however, weren't so lucky. We use the foundations of the old, but we build something new, something stronger than the world has ever seen. Day by day, we grow stronger, silently taking inch by inch of what we need. Then, the day will come upon us. The day when we will know that it is the perfect time to…

BERYL: …Strike!

DEMETRIA: So, you're starting to understand now. We can't try to rebuild what failed before. I mean, how well did that work the first time? It's insanity to think anything different will come of that. No, what we need to do is to find out what went wrong and what we got right. Then, we rebuild and tweak from there. And the first thing that I believe needed to be changed was the leadership.

BERYL: Okay, but, our kingdom will still need leaders.

DEMETRIA: Yes, true, but not the way it was before. We shall have a monarchy. There will still be a Dark Kingdom, and I shall still be its Queen. But, there is no reason why we cannot have two or more crowns. Our problem was that when I fell, the Dark Kingdom fell with me. And when you were destroyed, the entire organization came to an end. It didn't matter how many soldiers or subjects we had, the Kingdom as we knew it was demolished.

BERYL: But, if we have multiple crowns, the Kingdom could go on almost indefinitely. Of course! I see it now!

DEMETRIA: Exactly. We split up the whole kingdom as it were a pie. More rulers that are under us equal that many more allies and in turn more territory. Then, we shall rid the earth of all who oppose us and usher in a new order for our dark age. Our crowns will be the final authority. And with the army we will have in place, we will finally be able to take our revenge on them.

BERYL: Them?

DEMETRIA: You know who.

BERYL (squeals with delight): WONDERFUL! You are a GENIUS!

DEMETRIA: Yes, so I've been told. That woman's body that you inhabit right now is apparently the sister of the woman I inhabit. At this point, we are sisters, and I feel that two master crowns are more powerful than one will ever be. And with you by my side, we will raise this mighty army and unleash a hell the world has never known.

BERYL: Stop. You had me at Sister.

Demetria and Beryl laugh at each other and hug once again. For at this moment, they were no longer Queen and Servant, but now Sisters determined to make the world bow at their feet.

After showering up, eating and relaxing, both women end up falling into somewhat of a deep sleep.

Beryl is awakened a few hours later to the low sounds of the television. She wakes up to see something on the news. People have been reporting strange occurrences that have been happening in Tokyo's streets, mostly with people ending up faint on the pavement. Though all of the people affected survive, they have no memory of what happened, how they got there or what they were doing before. All they remember is being attacked by a monster of some sort.

The news reporter then states that the so-called 'Sailor Senshi' may be investigating the occurrences. Of course, it's kind of hard to know for sure since no one has seen or heard from them since the battles occurred in the not so distant past. Beryl sits up and begins to pay close attention. It doesn't take her too long to realize that whoever is investigating this will eventually link the attacks back to her and Demetria, especially if they know what to look for. On top of that, Beryl is convinced that they are nowhere near strong enough to fight off the Sailor Senshi at this point, and Any mention of monsters or weird happenings will more than likely get the their attention. Beryl turns to Demetria, who is still sleeping soundly, and begins to nudge her awake.

BERYL: Demetria. Demetria! Wake up. You need to have a look at this.

DEMETRIA: *mmmhhh* Can it wait just a few more hours?

BERYL: No! Wake up!

DEMETRIA: *grumble**grumble* Look, I'll just throw her into the pit later. No rush.

BERYL: WAKE UP!

DEMETRIA (startled): Ahh! Aaah! What?!

BERYL: Look!

Beryl pointed at the television just in time for a commercial about fried chicken to come on. Demetria gives Beryl an annoyed look.

DEMETRIA: You woke me up for this? If you're hungry, go get something to eat, but don't wake me up again!

BERYL: What?! No, the news report! I was trying to show you the news report.

DEMETRIA: Chicken is bad for you, everybody knows that. Good night!

BERYL: Demetria, they started finding the bodies! The Sailor Senshi might be investigating the people we left in the streets!

Demetria sits up slowly and starts to rub her eyes.

DEMETRIA: And you are surprised…why?

BERYL: Because the Sailor Senshi can link those attacks directly to us. After everything we did to take over Japan, they'll know we're alive and come back to finish the job. We don't have the energy to fight them off again.

DEMETRIA: And what makes you think they'll know it was us, Sister?

BERYL: Are you serious? I may not have been alive for as long as you, but I've been around to know there haven't been any strange attacks since our kingdom was destroyed.

Demetria, still half asleep, reaches her arm over and grabs her purse. After fumbling around, she finds a compact mirror. She opens it and turns it towards Beryl's face, making her look in it.

DEMETRIA: Do you see this mirror?

BERYL: Yes.

DEMETRIA: The Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, did she look like this?

BERYL: No.

DEMTRIA: So, I ask you again. What makes you think they'll know it was us?

BERYL: We are the only ones that could or would do those types of attacks!

DEMETRIA: You're right. But, you're forgetting the facts in front of you. I had no shape or form when I was queen. I was just a shadowy figure, a ghost. You were a fair skinned woman with horns growing out of your head. These two women can perform these attacks. But I ask you, what can two black women who are not even from Japan do?

Beryl silently sat for a minute looking at the mirror. It started to come to her now. The fact that both she and Demetria were black women may prove to be the best of disguises after all.

DEMETRIA: You and I both know what we really are. But, to anyone on the streets, we are just two dumb tourists. We have no idea what happened those years ago, the true history of this place or anything. We don't even know where the best sushi bar is. To everyone else we are clueless.

BERYL: There is just one other thing. One of them has a scanner. They would be able to detect us no matter what disguises we wear. What about that?

DEMETRIA: Then, I guess we would have to fight.

BERYL: But, we are not strong enough yet.

DEMETRIA: True, but what do you want to do, just lie down and let them beat us?

BERYL: Of course not. But, I don't want to be foolish about this either.

DEMETRIA: Well…we can't gain energy without stealing it from the humans…we have nowhere to hide out in case things go wrong…and the more we do this, the likelihood of us getting caught goes up. However, we need energy if we're ever going to avenge our loss.

BERYL: A messed up situation.

DEMETRIA: True, but not impossible. I've been thinking about this idea since I came back to life and…well…it might be our best option.

BERYL: What is it?

DEMETRIA: Suppose we…left Japan.

BERYL: And go where?

DEMETRIA: If we stay here, it won't be long before our crimes catch up with us. As you said, they are investigating. And you're right about the Senshi. Now, I for one would love the chance to make them vanish from this place. I am also not a fool.

BERYL: Ok, but how does leaving Japan fix things.

DEMETRIA: The Sailor Senshi can't link us to any of attacks if we're not there. We can go somewhere new and start over. We can recruit new soldiers, build a new base and try again with a new strategy. And this place will have no idea what has happened here, hence they won't have any idea how to deal with it.

BERYL: I get what you're saying. And then, once we are strong enough, we can raise a mighty army that could exact our revenge against the Senshi, and possibly even….

DEMETRIA: Not possibly…that's exactly what we are gonna do.

BERYL: But, you still haven't answered where we will go.

Demetria fumbled around in her purse again to find a passport. On the front cover, there was an eagle with its wings spread wide. Demetria couldn't quite read the name at because it was written in English. Looking in the purse further, she found a pocket English to Japanese dictionary. As this was the only thing she could read, she flipped through it to find some words underlined.

I am American ='(Watashi wa) Amerika-jin desu.'

When Demetria looked at the translation and then looked at the passport, she got an idea of where the person was from. But, before she came to conclusions, she opened up the passport to see three letters in bold letters that were part of the pictures on the page: 'USA'.

DEMETRIA: USA.

BERYL: USA? America?

DEMETRIA: That is where this passport is from. We could go there and start over.

BERYL: I have heard kids talking about that place before. I don't know much about it, though.

DEMETRIA: Well, we are about to find out much because we will be living there for awhile.

BERYL: Ok, where at?

Demetria opened the passport again to see that ID card. However, she couldn't understand what it said. Then, she flipped around until she got to the back of the page to see a Japanese entry stamp which read:

'From New York to Tokyo'

DEMETRIA: I guess we will go to New York…wherever that is.

BERYL: New York…?

DEMETRIA: We may just have to do more research in the morning. I want to know exactly what I'm getting into.

BERYL: Agreed.

The news returned on the air and began to talk about an upcoming American Football Game that was to be played in a few weeks.

NEWS REPORTER: Well, coming up in just three short weeks, we will have the opportunity to witness American Football played right here on Japanese soil. The Japanese National Team, made up of the best American Football players from Japan's universities, will be teaming up to play in a friendly game against an American Professional Team known as the Dallas Vaqueros. This is indeed an honor for the National Team as the Vaqueros are one of the most famous American Football Teams in the world. You'll remember that they hail from the city of Dallas located in the prefecture of Texas. Of course, in the US, the prefectures are referred to as 'states'. The game will be held at the Tokyo Green Dome at….

DEMETRIA: Dal—las?

BERYL: I've never heard of it.

DEMETRIA: Hmmm….maybe this city would be better to go to?

BERYL: What?! Why?! We've just decided to go to America, and now you want to take us to some random town? The passport says New York. Maybe we should go there

DEMETRIA: Hmmm…perhaps you're right. Well, either way, we will be leaving soon. Let's do a little research in the morning. I'm going back to sleep.

Demetria put her purse back on the nearby stand and rolled over to go back to sleep. Beryl was still up, staring at the television. She never would've thought that things would come to this. Now, she is seeing the reality that she will be leaving Japan. Even when the Sailor Senshi are nowhere around, her actions still revolve around what she thinks they will do. To her, the worst part of the defeat wasn't so much getting destroyed by the Senshi, but it's the fact that in her eyes she is essentially becoming a coward. She wondered briefly if Demetria felt the same way. She must feel some sort of way. She went so far as to change her name and deny her title, so it must be just as devastating a thought. Beryl eventually turned off the TV and went to sleep.

The next day, Beryl and Demetria went to the hotel's business center, where they started doing their research on where they were going to go. Since the passport stated that the women had come from New York that is where they started to look at first. They found out that New York is a rather large city, almost like Tokyo. Beryl seemed to be impressed, but Demetria wasn't so sure.

BERYL: It looks, beautiful. It will be so nice when we take it over.

DEMETRIA: Yes, true. But, I don't think it's a good idea to start there.

BERYL: What? Why?

DEMETRIA: I've been going over things in my head. Things about what we did in the past that brought us to failure. I aim to not repeat those mistakes.

BERYL: Pretty smart. What changes you think we should make?

DEMETRIA: Well, as I told you yesterday, we need to have a new structure on things. The more people that rule their own little slice of land, the more of an empire we can build with us at the very top. But, I also think that one of our main mistakes was starting operations in a very large city. If we start off in this town, I feel that we may be making a strategic mistake.

BERYL: That makes sense, except for the fact that we still need energy. This town has over 8 million people. That is more than enough energy for us to become just as powerful as we were, if not more. I understand if this is too big of a city, but we don't want to go to a place too small either. True, no one will be able to find us, but where would our energy come from?

DEMETRIA: Hmmm….that other city…what was its name?

BERYL: Dallas.

DEMETRIA: Yeah, that's it. What can we find out about it?

The woman pulled up information on the city of Dallas. It looks to be a mid-size city. Nowhere near as big as New York, but big enough to where they could harvest enough energy to regain their strength as well as build the foundation for the new Dark Kingdom they need. Also, after further research, it turns out that Dallas is surrounded by open land which is perfect for building a new base.

DEMETRIA: This…this is perfect! Look at it! Smaller size means that no one can track us as easily, but it's just big enough for an energy harvest. We could easily take over this city and make it our base before spreading out.

BERYL: And it looks like there is a lot of land that belongs to no one surrounding the town.

DEMETRIA: Indeed.

BERYL: So what are you thinking?

DEMETRIA: I'm thinking I like this town. This would be the perfect place for us to rebuild.

For the rest of the afternoon, Demetria and Beryl learned as much as they could about the US, the city of Dallas and other cities as well. In the end, it was determined that Dallas would be the best place for them to start.

After they left the business center they went back to their hotel room. Each of them attempted to transport their body to a nearby place just to see if it would work. It didn't. This gave them the knowledge they still had a long way to go before they were at full strength. They decided to use the resources the women "provided" to them and with their money and passport to get on a plane headed to the USA.

After they had gotten all the resources they needed, they went to Narita International Airport, where they purchased their tickets and had settled. The news was on in the airport terminal and it was talking about a gruesome discovery found in an alleyway somewhere in downtown Tokyo. Police couldn't make out what it was, except to say that it was an unidentified dust. However, it was in the shape of what could've been human. The police weren't sure, but they think it may have had something to do with the attacks that have been going on lately. Beryl and Demetria both watch the screen, hoping that they haven't been discovered.

BERYL: That was the last body that was left in the Dark Palace.

DEMETRIA: You did what you had to do.

BERYL: They'll know we are alive just from that.

DEMETRIA: So what? We won't be there and the attacks will stop. With enough time, the case will grow cold and everyone will forget about it.

LOUDSPEAKER: Attention passengers. The 6 p.m. flight bound for New York, Chicago, Dallas and Los Angeles is now boarding. Please report to the S Gate for instructions and please have your tickets in hand. Thank you!

BERYL: That's us. Are you ready?

DEMETRIA: Yes. Are you?

BERYL (tearing up): No.

DEMETRIA: What did you forget?

BERYL: I have everything. I just meant that emotionally.

DEMETRIA: Oh…well at least you're honest.

BERYL: …Endymion…

DEMETRIA: So, that's what's really bothering you. Endymion is gone, Beryl. He left with that pork bun headed floozy.

BERYL: I know, but leaving Japan…it's like it's so…final.

DEMETRIA: I see nothing final about a brand new beginning.

BERYL: You're right, sister.

DEMETRIA: Of course. Big Sister is always right.

BERYL: So you're the big sister now?

DEMETRIA: Haven't I always been?

Beryl and Demetria walk towards the gate and walk to the receptionist, who took their tickets and allowed them passage. Beryl stopped and took another look back at the airport, as if remembering all she could before going to a strange new world. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, and then let it out.

BERYL: I'm ready.

Then, she walked side by side with Demetria into the sky tunnel that led to the plane.

Meanwhile, the news report was just wrapping up the story of the dust in the alley downtown. While the news caster was talking, a black cat walked up cautiously toward the dust. It sniffed at it and then took out a small plastic baggie and collected some of the dust with its paw. When it had enough, it took the baggie in its mouth and ran back into the nothingness from whence it came.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Dark and Deadly

Sailor Moon Onyx – Episode 2: Dark and Deadly

WOMAN ON PA: Good Evening, Everyone. We have arrived at Dallas Love Field. The time is now 9:15 p.m. and it is a comfortable 90 degrees tonight with temperatures dropping. On behalf of the captain and all airline personnel, we just wanted to extend a heartfelt thanks for choosing our airline for your travel needs. We hope you'll fly with us again and we also hope that you enjoy your stay here. Please return all seats to their upright positions and return all trays to their holding spaces.

Beryl and Demetria silently gathered all of their belongings and began to get up while other passengers were moving out of the plane. They took their time because they didn't know exactly what they were going to encounter once they left. There were a slight nervousness in the air, but there was also a sense of excitement. They both knew that they were getting ready to build what is, in essence, a new kingdom. Their plan is perfect as far as they've worked it out. America would never be ready in time to stop their invasion plans. And the fact that they are essentially setting up a sneak attack by setting up their base in a smaller city instead of a larger one was pure genius.

Still, Beryl felt a little bit anxious. She wasn't strong enough to face any type of resistance at this time and she didn't know how long it was going to take before she reached full strength. She was slightly worried about this, but managed to keep it under wraps. Demetria, however, was eager to get started. She couldn't wait to get to full strength so she could return to Japan and finish what they started there. She wanted revenge so bad, she could taste it. Taking over America would be a great accomplishment for sure. Oh, but after going through what the humiliating defeat they suffered from the Sailor Senshi, taking over Japan would provide the sweetest taste of victory.

Both women exited the plane and went through the airport which seemed to take forever. Going through the throngs of the many people as they went to and fro trying to find family or gather luggage really got to Demetria. She began to wish that she was stronger just so that she could get all of these people out of her way…permanently.

For now, however, she has to move through all the humans like a farmer moves through his cattle. Demetria barely wanted to touch them. To her, it seemed like all humans stink. It's like they smelled of a rank, wild game like odor. She didn't like it one bit. To her, all of the humans in every corner of this pathetic little planet should be working together to achieve her final end, to serve her, to worship her as their god. They shouldn't be allowed this much freedom and it was then and there that she decided this would be the first thing to go when she took over the world. The only place that a human should be allowed to travel is from down the royal carpet to her throne for the privilege of kissing her feet.

Beryl and Demetria finally made their way out of the airport to see a glistening cityscape in front of them. They didn't know what to make of it at first. It wasn't as big as the Tokyo skyline, but there was something beautiful about it. It must've been the way it was done, or just the fact that the city seemed to have everything it needed confined in one space where it is possible to still see the sky if you turn your head. The city was glistening against the dark backdrop of the night. The women looked out on the skyline as they took note of everything they saw. They saw what appeared to be the neon outline of a building that changed color with a subtlety that had to be seen in person to be appreciated. It seemed to be the tallest building in the collection, but they weren't sure if it was actually there. Then they saw a big building bathed with a cool, blue color and an obvious hole in the middle of the top of it. They looked out to see all they could, making note of what was seen and trying to plan their next move.

(At this time, Beryl and Demetria are still speaking Japanese.)

BERYL: Looks like we're here. Actually, it doesn't look that bad.  
>DEMETRIA: Really? Looks like a dump to me.<br>BERYL: What? How can you say that? It looks pretty good in my opinion.  
>DEMETRIA: You mean to tell me that you think this place looks better than Tokyo.<br>BERYL: I never said that. I just said the place looks pretty good. Besides, do you really want to be known for living in a dump?  
>DEMETRIA: …I guess not. But you have to understand that no human city ever really looks good to me. They all look the same and it is just a symbol of an arrogant pride that needs to be crushed. They have nothing to be proud of. They are nothing but insolent animals and they need to be controlled…or exterminated.<br>BERYL: We'll do that soon enough, sister. I was admiring the city, true. That doesn't mean I don't want to see it burn to the ground.  
>DEMETRIA: Yes.<br>BERYL: Yes. This little town will fall and then the country will fall behind it. Of course, this will only be a warm up for us. The real prize is back on that damned island.  
>DEMETRIA: Of course it is. We'll have enough resources and time here to get so powerful that no other force will be able to stand against us.<p>

Beryl and Demetria gazed out at the city that they would soon attempt to take over before walking back inside of the airport and grabbing a map.

BERYL: Demetria, I just realized something.  
>DEMETRIA: Yes? BERYL: Do you remember the language you spoke back in Japan when you were speaking to my…donor?<br>DEMETRIA: Yes, what about it?  
>BERYL: Can you speak that language now?<br>DEMETRIA: It was only temporary. For a short while, I am able to peek inside her brain and imitate this language, but it's not permanent. It comes and goes.  
>BERYL: Look at everything inside of this airport. And listen to the language that most of the people speak. It's the same tongue you were speaking. We need to learn this tongue, quickly.<br>DEMETRIA: I may just be powerful enough to be able to steal another person's knowledge. However, I'm not sure if I'm able to fight as well. We'll have to be cautious about this.  
>BERYL: Understood. I don't want any attention on us yet, anyway. No one knows we're here and we need to keep it that way for as long as we can.<br>DEMETRIA: Let's hide somewhere until we can figure out what to do next.

Beryl and Demetria ran for the nearest secluded corner in the airport. They hid just enough to where no one would ever notice they were there. Looking out, they noticed that humans tended to go to a nearby water fountain. In this area, it was somewhat deserted. If they acted at just the right time, they may be able to quickly grab a person and drag them to the hallway leading to the locker rooms. However, they would have to be quick and quiet. Beryl decided that she was going to try it first. It took a little while, but finally a human lady walked over to the water fountain alone. Beryl waited until her head was down and we the lady was distracted enough, Beryl quickly tackled her and covered her mouth, muffling the woman's screams.

Beryl quickly picked up the woman and carried her to the isolated hallway where Demetria was standing at the ready. Demetria then grabbed the woman's head with both hands and begin to dig deep in her skull. Demetria silently muttered some words as the woman's eyes were rolling in the back of her head. The woman's legs began to shake as Demetria was applying tighter pressure to the poor woman's head. Then, suddenly, Demetria let go, allowing the body to fall limp to the ground like dead weight.

DEMETRIA: Hello, I'm Demetria.  
>Demetria began to speak English. Beryl was happy for her, but could not understand as she was still only fluent in the human language Japanese. Beryl claws sharpened as she looked down at the woman lying on the floor. She made the woman rise up using only her head. Then, Beryl dug her claws deep in the woman's skull while repeating the same act Demetria just did. After several minutes, Beryl pushed the woman's head away. Beryl then opened her mouth to hear English coming out of it.<p>

BERYL: Demetria, I understood everything!  
>DEMETRIA: This is perfect! We have everything we need just to blend in. Everything is going well. I can't believe we both had the power to do that.<br>BERYL: We're getting stronger, sister. If we can cast this spell now, our recovery shouldn't be much longer.  
>DEMETRIA: Agreed. It seems like we are growing stronger every day.<br>BERYL: And once we reach full strength, this pathetic little ball of dirt is ours.  
>Beryl and Demetria continued to walk around the airport looking for a road or a sign or something that could tell us where they are and how to get out of there. Just then, they saw a man standing out in front of a yellow cab. He seemed to be looking off into space and enjoying the sights and sounds of the airport. Beryl walks up to the strange man and begins to talk with him.<p>

BERYL: Hello, sir.  
>TAXI: How you doin'?<br>BERYL: I'm doing well. Are you on duty?  
>TAXI: Sure, sugar. I'll take you anywhere you need to go.<br>BERYL: Thanks. I have a friend who'll be with me, too.  
>TAXI: Fine with me. Hop on in.<p>

Beryl and Demetria get in the backseat with the taxi driver taking his place in the front. He turns the engine while at the same time looking at the two ladies in his rear view mirror, as they were both sitting in the back seat. He begins to drive out of the airport and into the nearest city street. Then, he turns as he makes his way to the nearest highway.

TAXI: So, where you two ladies headed?  
>BERYL: Somewhere where we can stay for the night.<br>TAXI: Well, that really narrows it down.  
>BERYL: Excuse me?<br>TAXI: I didn't mean to be rude and all, but you're gonna have to be more specific than that.  
>BERYL: Um…well…<br>TAXI: Don't tell me you didn't get a hotel before you got here.  
>BERYL: Um…I'm sorry but, I'm not too familiar with this city.<br>TAXI: That's the wrong thing to say to a taxi cab driver…or really to anyone. Luckily for you, I like you so I'm not gonna rip you off.  
>BERYL: …Of course. (It would be in your best interest not to try anything foolish, you stupid human.)<br>TAXI: Tell you what, I'm gonna take you down to the South of the city. It's pretty reasonable down there and they have some nice places. You two look like you can handle yourselves, so I don't think you'll mind this place much. And just to show that I'm a good guy, I'm giving you a discount on the fare.  
>BERYL: How kind of you.<br>TAXI: But, there is something you gotta do for me.  
>BERYL: What? You're not just doing this out of your kindness?<br>TAXI: Ain't nothin' free in this town, sugar.  
>BERYL: Right. So, what is it you want hu…I mean…sir?<br>TAXI: Well, I'd like to take you out to dinner. Get to know you a little more.  
>BERYL: ..W…What?<br>Demetria looks over at Beryl, who has a very confused look on her face. Beryl looks back at Demetria as she smirks. Demetria doesn't say anything, but looks at Beryl to see what she will do.  
>TAXI: Well?<br>BERYL: Dinner…right…um…  
>TAXI: Look, sugar, it doesn't take that long to answer my question, does it? Either you do wanna go or you don't.<br>BERYL: Well, how can you ask me to dinner if you haven't even told me your name yet?  
>TAXI: My name's Aaron, sugar.<br>BERYL: Well…Aaron…when do you want to go out?  
>AARON: I was thinking sometime tonight.<br>BERYL: Oh, Aaron. We just got into town and we're a little tired. I would hate to leave my friend alone for the night and I really need to get some rest.  
>DEMETRIA: I wouldn't mind.<br>BERYL (looks at Demetria with death in her eyes): Well, I'm still tired.  
>(Demetria begins to chuckle a bit.)<br>AARON: Ok. Well, how about after you get a little rest? Then I can come and pick you up?  
>BERYL: Oh…uh…sure! Maybe if you just give us a couple of days?<br>AARON: A couple of days?! You're not that tired, are you?  
>BERYL: We just got off a flight from Japan.<br>AARON: Oh, I see. Well, I guess I can understand that. But, I still I wanna see you sooner than a couple of days. Tell you what, how about I get your number and I call you tomorrow night to see if you'll be ready then?  
>BERYL: A little aggressive, aren't you?<br>AARON: No, sweetie. It's called assertion. I'm just going after what I want.  
>BERYL: So, I'm an object now. Is that it?<br>AARON: Hey, now wait a minute. I'm just trying to get to know you!  
>BERYL: Oh, I'm so sure. You just said that you're going after what you want. Like I'm some sort of prize for you! And what do you plan to do with me once you get me?<br>AARON: Lady, take it easy. I'm didn't mean it like….  
>BERYL: Then, how did you mean it?!<br>AARON: I just…well…I just thought…you know what, I don't need this mess!  
>BERYL: Maybe it would be a better idea if you just concentrated on getting us to our destination, wouldn't you agree?<p>

Aaron immediately slammed on the brakes, jerking both Demetria and Beryl forward, nearly lifting Beryl into the front seat of the cab. He sat silently for a second and then sighed, as if trying to calm his temper.

AARON: You're here. Fare is $10.50.

Beryl and Demetria looked out the window to see a slightly rundown motel. Though it was liveable, it wouldn't be anyone's first choice when planning a vacation. This was the type of hotel that was a last minute; there is nothing else open type of place. It was painted with a stucco beige color on the wall and the awnings were covered with a crimson-like color. Despite the new paint, the place still seemed a little drab.

DEMETRIA: This is where you meant to take us?  
>AARON: Actually, no. I was gonna go a little further to take you to a nicer place. But, since your partner over there started mouthing off, this is the best you're gonna get. You wanna get to the nicer hotel, get another cab.<br>BERYL: I see you can't handle rejection well, either.  
>AARON: I don't wanna hear another word outta you, sister!<p>

Beryl began to lunge at Aaron, but Demetria stopped her. Demetria took the money out of her purse and paid the man and then stepped out of the car. Beryl slowly slithered out of the car, as if teasing the cab driver before finally getting out, slamming the door behind her. Aaron reset his meter and then put the car in drive but kept his foot on the brake. He looked out at the two ladies for a second.

AARON: Free piece of advice, sister. The world don't take too kindly to women with horrible attitudes.  
>BERYL: Oh, you foolish man. You speak to me as if I really needed your advice. You don't know how this world really works.<br>AARON: I know one thing…you and your girl are out here at this crummy place and you're on your own. With your crappy attitude, you'll be dead by morning. Sayonara, Suckers!

And with that, Aaron sped off, leaving the two women standing in front of the run down motel. Demetria put her hands on her hips and looked straight ahead with a smirk on her face. Beryl turned around to look at the hotel and then looked at Demetria.

DEMETRIA: Does this mean you two aren't going out tonight?  
>BERYL: Very funny.<br>DEMETRIA: I thought you two would've made a lovely couple.

Demetria begins to smirk as Beryl stormed toward the hotel. Demetria soon followed closely as they walked into the front office. It smelled of a very savory dish which instantly gave the room a very homey feeling and the front office was surprisingly clean despite newspaper lazily thrown about on coffee tables. The room seemed to be very inviting and warm. The lady at the front office assigned a room for the two ladies and gave them a key. After the check-in was done, they both went to the room and relaxed. This hotel looked horrible on the outside, but on the inside was almost a thing of beauty. Although they didn't know it at the time, it was just a clue that they had stumbled upon a city that had mastered the art of ruses and deception.

DEMETRIA: I guess things are never as they appear to be.  
>BERYL: I was certain that this place was going to be utter garbage.<br>DEMETRIA: Yes. So was I. But, this place is actually fit to be a minor room in the Dark Pal…

Demetria trailed off as she began to remember what her palace looked like. All the thoughts of the conquests of the past ran through her mind. The attacks on past kingdoms and even the attacks on Japan seemed so far away, but the pain of those defeats was very fresh. She sat down on the bed and looked up at Beryl, who was standing in front of the window and watching her.

DEMETRIA: We are not nearly as powerful as we used to be. Do you remember when we didn't have to use human tools for transport? Just the snap of our fingers and we would get what we wanted.  
>BERYL: We have been reborn. It takes time for that power to return. You taught me that yourself. I wasn't always powerful until I was granted power by you, and even then that took time.<br>DEMETRIA: Yes….I guess I just feel…weak…  
>BERYL: Feel?<br>DEMETRIA: I guess it's these bodies. The more we are in them; the more we become intertwined with them. At least, that would explain why I'm beginning to feel human emotion.  
>BERYL: So, I'm not the only one.<br>DEMETRIA: You as well?  
>BERYL: Yes. They are very disturbing feelings.<br>DEMETRIA: All those years ago…I took you under my wing…and turned you into my protégé. I never thought I would be on equal footing with you.  
>BERYL: In a way, you're still not. You've been awake longer than I.<br>DEMETRIA: Not long enough.

Demetria stood up and looking towards the ceiling. Her closed her eyes and began muttering something under her breath. Beryl stood by and watched as Demetria began to glow with a purple aura of light surrounding the outline of her body. Then, she seemed to fade. She would return to full visibility before fading again. She reminded Beryl of a candle that had trouble staying lit, flickering on and off. Demetria continued to do this for about five minutes before she stopped and sat down quickly on the bed. Her head was dizzy and she had begun panting. It looked as if she had just finished holding her breath.

DEMETRIA (panting): That was…just a simple…teleportation spell. I was trying to…get back to…the Dark Kingdom.  
>BERYL: Why are you breathing so hard?<br>DEMETRIA: It took everything I had to cast that spell, and it still didn't work. I couldn't try anymore after I began to lose my air. These bodies are so limited it's pathetic.  
>BERYL: We need energy. We need more human energy. That's the only way we'll ever be as strong as we were.<br>DEMETRIA: My power was built over many millennia. To get back to my full strength, I will need a stronger energy source than just humans.  
>BERYL: What about me?<br>DEMETRIA: You? You may be able to get your potential with human energy alone, but that's only a guess.  
>BERYL: But, how long do you suppose that would take?<br>DEMETRIA: I'm not sure.  
>BERYL: So then, what was all this talk about our recovery not being much longer?<br>DEMETRIA: You said that, sister.  
>BERYL: But, you agreed with me.<br>DEMETRIA: That was before I started feeling as weak as I do now. Now, I just feel that at this rate it will be a while before we get back to ourselves.  
>BERYL: There has to be something that'll give us more power faster. Right?<br>DEMETRIA: Well…there maybe is…something.  
>BERYL: What?<br>DEMETRIA: Well, I'm not even sure it exists.  
>BERYL: What is it?<br>DEMETRIA: It's another crystal.  
>BERYL: Another crystal?! You mean another Silver Crystal?! There was only one and we already know who that belongs to.<br>DEMETRIA: I heard rumors that there may be another one.  
>BERYL: Are you willing to risk our existence for the sake of a rumor? I know I'm not.<br>DEMETRIA: I'm beginning to wonder if this equal footing thing is a bad idea.  
>BERYL: I mean no disrespect, but we are not strong enough to be taking foolish chances, especially in the case where it isn't even clear if the thing we are taking a risk for exists.<br>DEMETRIA: I understand, Beryl. After all, it is just a rumor. But then, tell me, what do we do? Do we just continue to pick off humans one by one?  
>BERYL: I…I don't know.<p>

Beryl sat down on the bed besides Demetria and stared at the ground. The both of them seemed to be going through feelings that they could not understand. A variety of emotions, thoughts,and sensations were all running through them, all at once. They are not sure why this is happening, all they know is they've never felt these things before and they don't know what to do with them. Fear, anger, resentment, happiness, joy, contentment…they were all there flooding into their psyches at once. It almost felt like they both were…becoming human.

DEMETRIA: We should probably get some sleep. It does us no good to just continue brooding over this.  
>BERYL: Now that you mention it…I am a little bit tired.<br>DEMETRIA: I'm sure some rest would help to clear our heads.  
>BERYL: No…it won't. We'll just wake up with a renewed sense of frustration.<br>DEMETRIA: Maybe…or maybe clarity will come to at least one of us.  
>BERYL: We can only hope, sister.<p>

Eventually, after some bedtime duties, Beryl and Demetria went to sleep.

"Hmmm….Hoooo…Hmmm…"  
>Beryl tossed back and forth as she was trying to ignore the strange sounds she heard in her sleep.<br>"Mmmmm…Hmmmmm….Grrrr…."  
>Beryl, still asleep, was wondering where those noises were coming from.<br>"Grrrr…..Hrrrrrr…..HUP!"  
>A loud yelp halfway awakened Beryl, who looked through the darkness to find out where that noise came from. Soon after that, she opened her eyes to find herself looking at the moonlight shining on a nearby wall. Still groggy, she looked around a little bit and reached an arm out in an attempt to stretch. As soon as she did this, a hand grabbed her arm. Beryl immediately jolted awake and turned around.<br>She saw Demetria staring at her with her eyes glowing an eerie red. Beryl yanked her arm back and sat up looking at Demetria. Demetria had no expression on her face, just those glowing red eyes. It didn't quite scare Beryl as much as it made her curious about what was going on. She moved her face closer to Demetria to get a good look at her eyes.

BERYL: Demetria?  
>DEMETRIA: Sister…<br>BERYL: What is this? You're making weird sounds and now your eyes are glowing. What's going on?  
>DEMETRIA: There is great power here…I can sense it. I can feel it.<br>BERYL: Power?  
>DEMETRIA: A dark power. It's operating at a high level right now. It's almost as if it's calling out to me.<br>BERYL: Where is it coming from?  
>DEMETRIA: It's close to here. It's really close. It's pure. This may be what we need to regain our strength.<br>Demetria gets out of the bed and begins to put her clothes on. Beryl, who is still slightly confused, jumps out of bed and follows suit. Demetria begins to walk slowly outside of the hotel room and down the stairwell to the ground floor, where she started walking in a single direction with Beryl following behind her. They found themselves walking in the middle of the quiet streets. The night covered the area with a blanket of darkness so thick; it made seeing much more difficult. The fact that there were busted lamp posts didn't help things much either. Beryl was on guard, looking every direction she could for anything that could happen, while Demetria looked forward, following the direction of the energy she detected.

After about thirty minutes of walking, they came to a school. Across the street and facing the school, there were a row of houses. Demetria continued to walk in the direction of those houses while Beryl still kept guard. Her steps became more and more brisk until she finally stopped in the yard of one particular house. Demetria walked up to a nearby bush and peeked over. Beryl, after looking around to make sure they weren't being followed, looked over the same bush to find three people in the driveway of a house, a boy and two girls.

One girl was facing the boy while the other was standing by his side. It seemed like they were having an argument. Beryl and Demetria watched on as the young girl standing alone made threatening gestures to the couple in front of her while trying to get her point across…

YOUNG MAN: Ebony, I'm not going to argue with you anymore. It's over. I just came here to tell you that in person. It's up to you to deal with it now.  
>EBONY: So that's it, huh? I never did anything wrong to you. Why are you doing this?<br>YOUNG MAN: Look, I hate to talk to anyone like this, but I have to tell you the truth. Ebony…you're insane. You are just crazy. And I don't mean crazy in a good way. I mean you are crazy in the sense that I don't feel comfortable around you.  
>EBONY: How? How can you say something like that?<br>YOUNG MAN: Where do you want me to start? You get jealous at every girl I even so much as look at, even my own sister. You get angry at every little thing anyone says or does to you. Nobody really wants to hang out with you at school because they are afraid of you. You have issues and you need to work them out.  
>EBONY: Don't you tell me what to do! You come on my yard to break up with me and then you try to tell me what I need to do! You've got some nerve!<br>YOUNG MAN: See, there you go! Right there! You're blowing up at nothing!  
>EBONY: What? All I said was for you not to tell me what to do?! What's so bad about that?<br>YOUNG MAN: I wasn't telling you what to do. What I am telling you is that you have some serious issues and you need help.  
>EBONY: I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I NEED! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE, REMEMBER?!<br>YOUNG MAN: You know what, I don't need this. This is all I wanted to tell you and I've done that. We are finished. Don't call me anymore.  
>EBONY: Oh, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Your little trophy girl will be keeping you very busy, right?<br>YOUNG MAN: HEY! Don't talk to her like that!  
>EBONY: She's on my property, so I can talk to her anyway I choose, boy!<br>YOUNG MAN: Yeah? Well, we're about to solve that problem right now!

The young man grabs his new girlfriend and turns around walking towards his car. Ebony follows them, still yelling at them while Beryl and Demetria look on.

EBONY: You're gonna regret this, punk!  
>YOUNG MAN: I doubt it, crazy heifer!<br>EBONY: Don't think you're gonna get away with this! I'll make you pay!

The young man stops after getting his girlfriend in the car and walks back over to Ebony.

YOUNG MAN: Make me pay?! Get away with this?! Get away with what?! I'm not cheating on you, I'm DUMPING you! Man, you sound like you come out of a comic book.  
>EBONY: You won't be saying that once I become one of the most powerful women in the world.<br>YOUNG MAN: Oh, here we go. So, what you're gonna become rich and I'm just supposed to come crawling back to you?  
>EBONY: Just you wait until I find the Onyx Crystal. You won't have such a smart mouth then.<p>

Demetria gasped as these words came out of Ebony's mouth. Beryl quickly looked at her and began to speak, but then stopped herself and turned her attention back to the argument in front of her.

YOUNG MAN: And that's another thing. You and that damn crystal! You've been yapping about it for months, but no one has ever seen it. It doesn't exist! When will you get that through your head!?  
>EBONY: It does exist! I showed you the proof! How can you say that it doesn't?!<br>YOUNG MAN: IT IS MAKE BELIEVE! You got this stupid story from some old storybook you found in the library and now you're convinced that this thing is real. It's made up! But, you're not gonna believe me because you're a damn psycho! That's another reason why nobody wants to be with you and that's another reason why we are through!  
>EBONY: Don't waste any more of my time! The Onyx Crystal is real and I will be the one to find it. You came her to show off your new prize cow and you did it. Now take your girlfriend and go for a long walk off a very short pier. Go on, get out of here!<p>

The young man turns around, seething as he walks to his car. Ebony follows behind him, still yelling at him.

EBONY: No one is gonna think I'm crazy once I actually find the crystal!  
>YOUNG MAN: Then go look for it! I don't care whether you find it or not, just leave me alone!<p>

And with that, the boy got into his car and drove away with screeching tires following behind him.

Ebony stood in the driveway for a few minutes, letting the gravity of the situation melt over her for a second. A small tear came out of her eye, but she wiped it away, muttering under her breath. Ebony is a very beautiful African-American woman with a dark cocoa complexion. She has long, natural black hair that comes down to the small of her back. With deep and dark brown eyes, pouting lips and an athletic frame, just on her physical appearance alone you would think that the boys would not be able to stay away from her. However, despite her beauty, she is a very mean and angry young girl. Some would say she is very evil and has earned the nickname 'Dark and Deadly', due to her constant threats on the lives of other people. Those that have tried to confront her physically were badly beaten up by her, even if they won the fight. Ebony would fight anyone, male or female and no one ever survived a fight with her unscathed. Because of her mean attitude, harsh words and quick temper, Ebony spends most of her days alone.

Beryl is still watching the young girl stare down the street. She feels for her just a little, considering what she went through back in the old days. A part of her felt much empathy for her, and hope that she would one day rise to crush the young man who just dumped her. Demetria's eyes were still glowing red and she began to walk towards the young woman. Beryl began to follow closely. Up to this point, Ebony had no idea that she was being watched. Looking out of her side vision, Ebony spotted the two ladies walking toward her and jumped. She got into a defensive stance and prepared to defend herself. The two ladies walked somewhat close to her before stopping.

DEMETRIA: Ebony! We come in peace.  
>EBONY: Who are you? How do you know my name?<br>DEMETRIA: Forgive us for out intrusion, but we listened to the whole fight you had with your boyfriend.  
>EBONY: EX-Boyfriend and why are you in my business anyway?<br>DEMETRIA: A force led me to you. A dark force pulled me like a magnet to you and that is why I am here. The fact that you were arguing with your…ex-boyfriend…was something we didn't know until we got here.  
>EBONY: A dark force? Lady, is this some kind of prank or something?<br>DEMETRIA: I can assure you that everything I'm saying is the truth. I am Demetria and this is my sister Beryl. We would like to speak to you about something you mentioned to…him.  
>EBONY: Well, I don't want to talk to you since you like to listen to people's private conversations. What happened here don't have anything to do with you.<br>DEMETRIA: But the Onyx Crystal does.  
>EBONY AND BERYL: IT DOES?!<p>

Demetria quickly taps Beryl, as if telling her to be quiet. Ebony stands there in slight disbelief. No one has ever questioned her about the Onyx Crystal and everyone always though she was crazy for thinking about it. Only now has she realized that there may be some truth indeed to that book she's been reading.  
>Though she is shocked, Ebony maintains her cool and decides to try and find out more about these two mysterious women that have seem to appear from thin air.<p>

Demetria edges closer to Ebony as Beryl looks on. Ebony takes a few steps closer but then stops.

EBONY: That's far enough.  
>DEMETRIA: I told you we mean you no harm.<br>EBONY: I don't know you like that. You want my trust? You're gonna have to earn it!  
>DEMETRIA: Foolish human!<br>EBONY: What was that?  
>DEMETRIA: Mmm…nothing. Listen, we both know about the Onyx Crystal. We both want to find it. I have no reason to trick you. I want the crystal just as much as you do.<br>EBONY: What do you want it for?  
>DEMETRIA: The crystal is powerful enough to fulfill all our wishes. There will be plenty of power for us all. So, I don't need it all to myself and therefore I don't need to tell you why I want it.<br>EBONY: Then why did you come asking me for help?  
>DEMETRIA: I'm not asking you for help, foolish child. I'm offering our help.<br>EBONY: I don't need your help. I don't need anyone. I can find it on my own.  
>DEMETRIA: No, you can't.<br>EBONY: Oh? And how are you so sure?  
>DEMETRIA: You don't have the strength or the intelligence to find it yourself.<br>EBONY: And now you're insulting me! Way to earn my trust, lady.  
>DEMETRIA: That wasn't an insult. This will be a very difficult jewel to find. One person cannot find it alone. It will take a team or even an army.<br>EBONY: You don't know me. How do you know I won't be the special one that finds it on my own?  
>DEMETRIA: So young and foolish…<br>EBONY: I've had enough of you talking about me, lady. Either you tell me what I want to know or leave!  
>Just then, Beryl walks calmly up to Demetria<p>

DEMETRIA: You insolent brat!  
>EBONY: *sticks out tongue and pulls eyelid down* Shut up, oldie!<br>BERYL: Let's just go, Demetria. Do we really want this little brat on our team?  
>EBONY: Yeah, leave. I don't wanna be friends with a bunch of old ladies anyway. You're past your prime, so give it up already. Don't you have a house to clean or sandwiches to make for your fat husbands?!<br>BERYL: Really...? Is that the best you got?  
>EBONY: I got plenty more where that came from. You'd better get out of here.<br>BERYL: Let's go, Demetria. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the poor little girl.  
>EBONY: The only thing that's gonna happen is you're that you'll be leaving with broken bones. Don't play around with me.<br>BERYL: Shut your mouth, little girl. Or I'll do the job your mom should've done!  
>EBONY: Don't talk about my momma! Keep her name outta your mouth!<p>

Beryl begins to glow a bright colored red as she is starting to lose her temper. Demetria started to try and get her to walk away, but stayed silent and backed up. Beryl turned and looked to the young girl with a disgusted look on her face.

BERYL: Alright, punk. You insist on treating your elders with disrespect, you will have to be punished.  
>EBONY: You think just because you're glowing that's supposed to scare me? After I get through with her, I'll mop the floor with you. Then, I'm gonna go and find the Onyx Crystal and keep it all to myself! So, let's not waste any more of my time, eh?<br>BERYL: How about we put a little wager on this, big mouth?  
>EBONY: I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll lose.<br>BERYL: If you're as good as you say, you should have no problem.  
>EBONY: Ok, I'm game. How much?<br>BERYL: If you can beat me, my sister and I will leave you alone. In the event that we do find the Onyx Crystal before you, we will personally give it to you wrapped in a bow on our knees and be your slaves.  
>EBONY: Hmmm…interesting. And if I lose?<br>BERYL: Then from this point forward you will be our slave. No questioning, no insubordination and NO BACKTALK. You shut up your mouth and do what WE say. If you don't, we will take you to a place from whence you will never EVER return. And this goes for even after we find the crystal.  
>EBONY: For how long?<br>BERYL: Until we get bored of you. And even then, there is no guarantee we will let you go alive.  
>EBONY: And if I refuse to do this whole thing?<br>BERYL: Fine. We walk away. But, it makes a more difficult problem for you. You see, we can have anyone in our way of finding the Onyx Crystal. We have to get to it first. As a result, you will not be under the protection of either me or my sister. If we see you out in the world and we get even a thought of you attempting to find the Crystal, we will obliterate you on the spot.  
>EBONY: You wouldn't.<br>BERYL: Try me, child. You have no idea what I'm capable of. And by the way, there is no guarantee that we won't kill you tonight. You know, seeing as how we already know you are looking for the crystal.  
>EBONY: Grrr…. Well then…I guess I have no choice…<p>

Ebony takes a step back. She looks like she is about to get on her knees. Beryl begins to smirk but then take a closer look. Ebony looks up and then smiles at Beryl as she gets into a runner's position.

EBONY: GET READY TO BE MY OLD MAID, YOU STUPID BATTLE AXE!

Ebony charges toward Beryl at full speed, laughing the whole way.

BERYL: *sighing* Well, at least you've got guts.

Beryl steps back as Ebony charges past her, throwing a punch and missing. Beryl runs behind her and catches Ebony just in time as she is turning around. Beryl throws a punch at her and connects directly in her jaw. Ebony is reeling, but she backs off just enough to get her balance back. Ebony is now furious and charges toward Beryl again, this time swinging well aimed punches. Unfortunately, she doesn't land a finger on Beryl as she keeps ducking and dodging. Left! Right! Left! Right! And with every move, Beryl continues to dodge and block them. Beryl then blocks a punch and then swings with a counter and lands directly on Ebony cheekbone. Ebony goes flying to the ground. Ebony looks up to see Beryl standing above her, smirking and laughing.

BERYL: Give up now, girl! You don't stand a chance!

Ebony jumps up and gets into a fighting stance. Then she charges toward Beryl and swings. Miss! Swings again! Another miss! Swings! This time, Beryl catches her fist. She looks into Ebony's eyes.

BERYL: Child, this game of yours has gone on far enough. Accept defeat!  
>EBONY: Let go of my hand!<br>BERYL: This can all end now if you would just submit.  
>EBONY: I'm not submitting to anything! Let me GO!<br>BERYL: Foolish child. I'll teach you! DISOBEDIENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

Beryl reaches back and fires a straight connecting punch and lands square on Ebony's jaw. Ebony falls back and hits the ground. She looks dazed. Beryl walks over to Ebony and looks down on her. She bends down to pick her up, when Ebony throws a sucker punch, hitting Beryl in the stomach. Beryl goes down, out of breath and surprised. Beryl forgot temporarily that she was a human and can feel human pain. Ebony then jumps to her knees and swings another wild punch that catches Beryl in the back of the head. Beryl falls face down in the ground. Ebony slowly rises to her feet and walks over towards Beryl. Ebony raises her foot as if to stomp Beryl, but Beryl grabs her foot and trips Ebony. Then, Beryl quickly lunges from her position and grabs Ebony by the throat. Beryl eyes by this time are blood red and a red aura is surrounding her body. Beryl picks up Ebony one handed by the throat and begins to shake her. Ebony is starting to lose air and is beginning to see everything fade to black.

BERYL: FOOLISH HUMAN! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!

Beryl begins to squeeze on Ebony's neck as she struggles for air. Beryl begins to laugh maniacally as Ebony's air supply gets weaker and weaker. Ebony tries to kick Beryl in the face, but Beryl's head weaves side to side avoiding kick left and right.

BERYL: CAN YOU BREATHE, HUMAN? CAN YOU?!  
>EBONY: I can't….let me go….I can't…<br>BERYL: YOU SOUNDED SO TOUGH EARLIER, HUMAN. WHERE IS ALL THAT TOUGHNESS NOW?  
>EBONY: Let….me…..<br>BERYL: YOUR PRIDE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING, YOU FOOLISH BRAT!  
>EBONY: *gurgle*<p>

Ebony's body begins to go limp as she struggles for air, while Beryl is still laughing and slinging her around like a doll. Demetria looks on with her arms folded, silently.

BERYL: LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH, YOU PUNK!

Beryl's form changed into a demonic type being. She grew to over ten feet tall and her whole mouth changed to the form of a giant, gaping maw. Her eyes became black as night and her hair was all wild and unkempt, though still long. Her hands became bigger as they covered the entirety of her neck. Ebony thought she was hallucinating. What she saw really did scare her, almost to the point of crying.

BERYL: I'M GOING TO EAT YOU FOR LUNCH, LITTLE GIRL!

Ebony, feeling her last breath, mustered up all the air she could to reply to Beryl

EBONY: Y…you win…  
>BERYL: WHAT WAS THAT?!<br>EBONY: .you win…please…let me go…  
>BERYL: SO, WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING NOW! YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR ELDERS FROM NOW ON?!<br>EBONY: …mmmyes…  
>BERYL: AND YOU WILL OBEY ALL ORDERS GIVEN TO YOU?!<br>EBONY: …yes…

Beryl begins to squeeze tighter as Ebony's bottom lips begin to turn blue. Beryl brings Ebony eye to eye with her.

BERYL: TOTAL. UNQUESTIONABLE. OBEDIENCE.  
>EBONY: …yes..ma'am…<br>BERYL: NOW, THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!

Beryl throws Ebony to a soft area of the ground. Ebony hits the ground hard, but nothing is broken. Ebony begins to try and get every ounce of air she can get as Beryl returns to her normal state. Beryl slowly walks up to Ebony, watching her retch and gasp for air. After a while, Ebony calms down and looks up at Beryl. Beryl reaches down and grabs Ebony's shirt collar to bring her face close to hers.

BERYL: Never challenge my sister or me again, if you know what's good for you.

Ebony doesn't say anything, but begins crying. Beryl lets her go and looks down at her. Beryl smirks as she looks at Ebony crying on the ground. Ebony has never been humiliated or beaten like that. But, then again, she never faced anyone like Beryl before. Beryl turns around and smiles at Demetria who gives her thumbs up. Beryl begins to say something, but then everything started to look weird and distorted. Beryl head began to spin and then she began to moan as she tried to keep her balance. Beryl spun around and around until finally she fainted and fell directly on the ground. Everything went black.

Two hours later, Beryl awoke to Demetria messaging Ebony's throat. Beryl felt a cold bag of ice on her head and her clothes were loosened up. Demetria used some of her powers to help Ebony get back to normal. They were both on separate couches inside what appeared to be Ebony's living room. Once Demetria was done, she grabbed a nearby cup of hot tea and lifted up Ebony's head while pouring water down her throat. Then, let her head go slowly down and allowed Ebony to breathe.

Demetria turned around to see Beryl struggling to get up, but she couldn't. Demetria walked over to Beryl and sat down on a nearby bench.

DEMETRIA: How are you?  
>BERYL: Everything hurts and I feel dizzy. What happened?<br>DEMETRIA: You went full retard, that's what happened.  
>BERYL: What?<br>DEMETRIA: An insult I learned while messing with that thing over there. *pointing to a computer*  
>BERYL: What does it mean?<br>DEMETRIA: When did you get the thought that you were powerful enough for a full transformation?  
>BERYL: I..I wasn't thinking. I was just angry and…<br>DEMETRIA: Well, you got your point across. She's been crying since I got her in here. Poor girl cried herself to sleep.  
>BERYL: I hope she learned her lesson.<br>DEMETRIA: And I hope you learned yours.  
>BERYL: Gee, thanks *rolls eyes* By the way, thanks for the catch also.<br>DEMETRIA: You're welcome! *smiles*  
>BERYL: If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I'd…<br>DEMETRIA: You would do no such thing. I'm more powerful than you; I could easily end your existence.  
>BERYL: Just by a little bit, sister. Just by a little bit.<br>DEMETRIA: You respect your elders, Beryl.

Beryl didn't say anything, just sort of pouted and then winced in pain. Demetria giggled at her and then returned back to Ebony, who was still sleeping. Demetria looked over her and scanned her body. Everything seemed to be returning to normal. Demetria picked up the young child and took her to her bedroom where she put her in her bed and covered her up. Then she silently walked out of the room. Demetria began to look around the house. It seemed strange to her that there were no parents around at this time of night. There were family pictures all on the wall, but they all seemed to be colored out by a black marker or something. The only face that was wasn't messed up were the faces of Ebony. The other two, which Demetria assumed were her parents, were covered in black marker.

Demetria walked back to the living room and looked at Beryl. Beryl was looking at her. Demetria sat down and looked back at Beryl.

BERYL: Penny for your thoughts?  
>DEMETRIA: Why did the dark forces lead us to this girl?<br>BERYL: You're asking me?  
>DEMETRIA: Just asking out loud.<br>BERYL: It's seems that we are becoming more and more human.  
>DEMETRIA: Yes…<br>BERYL: I have a question.  
>DEMETRIA: …<br>BERYL: What is this Onyx Crystal you and her were going on and on about?  
>DEMETRIA: Can this wait until you're awake enough to hear it?<br>BERYL: …I suppose. But, I still want to know.  
>DEMETRIA: I will tell you once you've rested up. I need to explain it to both of you. I afraid this little girl has no idea what she's really dealing with.<br>BERYL: Hmm…I see…Maybe you should get some rest, too.  
>DEMETRIA: Remember the days where we didn't have to rest, or feel pain or go through any of the things these humans do?<br>BERYL: Those days are gone. If anything, you and I are superhuman…but we are still bound to these bodies.  
>DEMETRIA: I didn't know we would be bound to the brains and soul as well.<br>BERYL: Well…we are.  
>DEMETRIA: If you and I are ever going to be our normal selves, and if we are ever going to have a chance at taking over this world…we need that crystal…by any means…we need it.<p>

"That's it! Just a little more!"  
>"Be careful, that's fragile!"<br>"Hey, watch it!"  
>Construction men bark out orders as they are putting up a new part of the Seven Flags Amusement Park. Seven Flags has seen great prosperity in the past few years and they figured now would be as good of a time as any to experiment with new ideas and concepts. In a deal made with a defunct theme park from Japan, the owners of Seven Flags decided to purchase some of the theme parks rides and exhibits. Cleaning them up and erecting them, they will make up a new part of the already massive Seven Flags known as 'Dreamland'.<p>

In the middle of Dreamland, sits a large castle; a majestic, pink building with yellow spires and a brown drawbridge door. Of course, it's all fake, but it looks as authentic as any castle you would see in medieval times. Inside the castle, there is a meeting going on between some men in suits…and a very pretty young woman in a white dress…

BUSINESS MAN #1: So, you say that you've done this in Japan? You know everything about this exhibit, right?  
>YOUNG WOMAN: Of course I do. I've done this for the past few years before the park shut down.<br>BUSINESS MAN #2: And, you're ok with being in front of huge crowds, right?  
>YOUNG WOMAN: Of course I am. It doesn't bother me at all.<br>BUSINESS MAN#1: All right. Well, we want this to be a huge success. Hopefully you brought some of that magic you had in Japan with you.  
>YOUNG WOMAN: I did. Plenty of it! Trust me gentlemen, you will not be disappointed.<br>BUSINESS MAN #2: I'm counting on that ma'am. Congratulations! You are now our new Princess of Dreamland.  
>YOUNG WOMAN: It would be my honor.<p>

The two men and the woman shake hands and then the woman makes her way to the balcony of the fake castle. She overlooks all of Seven Flags and breathes in and out a satisfied sigh. As soon as she became comfortable, she heard screams and yelling.

MAN: HEY! STOP! YOU DAMN KIDS! STOP!  
>LITTLE BOY: Hurry up, Sis! You're so slow!<br>TEENAGE GIRL: I can't believe I let you talk me into this!

The two kids ran in front of the castle and then they split up. The man went chasing after the boy, while the girl hid behind a nearby water fountain. Once they were both out of sight, the teenage girl started to run, but then stopped and turned around. She looked up at the lady in the white dress on the castle balcony. She walked up to the castle and the snow white complexioned lady with bright white hair looked down upon a dark complexioned teenage girl with shiny dark hair. During this whole exchange, their faces are never shown

TEENAGE GIRL: You're pretty.  
>YOUNG WOMAN: Thank you. So are you.<br>TEENAGE GIRL: I'm not as pretty as you.  
>YOUNG WOMAN: I think you are. Probably more so.<br>TEENAGE GIRL: What are you doing up there?  
>YOUNG WOMAN: I live here. This is my castle. What are you doing here?<br>TEENAGE GIRL: Um…skipping school.  
>YOUNG WOMAN: You do know that not a good thing to do right?<br>TEENAGE GIRL: It was my stupid brothers' idea. He wanted to see the new part of the park.  
>YOUNG WOMAN: It is just as much your fault for agreeing to it and coming here. You will never be a princess if you are not well educated.<br>TEENAGE GIRL: A…princess?  
>YOUNG WOMAN: Yes...don't you want to be one?<br>TEENAGE GIRL: How did you know about…?  
>YOUNG WOMAN: Know about what?<br>TEENAGE GIRL: Well, there's these dreams I've been having and…  
>MAN: There you are! You're going to jail, boy!<br>LITTLE BOY: TIAAAARRRRAAAA! WHERE ARRREEEE YOUUUUU!  
>TEENAGE GIRL: *screams* I gotta go!<br>YOUNG WOMAN: *giggling* Yes, you probably should.  
>MAN: Just wait until I tell your parents!<br>TEENAGE BOY: HEEELLPPP! TIIIAAAARRRRRAAA!  
>TEENAGE GIRL: I'M COMMMIIINNNGG!<p>

The teenage girl turns and begins to run in the direction that she heard the screams from and runs toward the direction she heard the little boy scream. She was able to grab him and run back out towards the castle. She was just about to pick a direction and run when she heard a loud but sweet voice:

YOUNG WOMAN: Tiara!

The teenage girl turns her head in the direction she heard the sweet voice of the woman on the balcony from.

TEENAGE GIRL: Yes?  
>YOUNG WOMAN: Go to your right through the trees. There is a secret way out there. You won't get caught. Go, quickly!<br>TEENAGE GIRL: Thank you!  
>YOUNG WOMAN: I do hope that you will come and visit me once the park opens. I would love to see you again.<br>TEENAGE GIRL: Yes, ma'am. If I don't get banned for life, first!

Just then, the man jumped out of the trees and ran behind the teenage pair.

MAN: Gotcha!  
>TEENAGE GIRL: AAAAH!<p>

The teenage girl begins to run as fast as she could, yanking her brother behind her. The girl ran to the side of the castle where the lady on the balcony could still see. The girl, the boy and the man began to run towards the secret passage, which really wasn't a secret passage. There was a gate with a sign above of a crescent moon in the backdrop of a night sky and stars and the words 'Enchanted Garden' written on the sign. The girl and boy ran into the gate with the man following close behind. The sign was already pretty shaky and the fact that the girl threw open the gate doors didn't help much any. By the time the man ran through, the sign fell right in front of the man. The sign broke in half with the exception of the crescent moon. The man stopped as he was startled by this, while the teenage pair stopped and looked back at him. He grunted and then jumped over the sign and continued running toward the teenage pair as they turned and continued running.

The lady on the balcony continued to stare in the direction that the teenage pair and the man ran.

YOUNG WOMAN: "I do pray that she'll be alright."

And so, as the sun sets on the park and as the teenage pair continues to try to outrun the man chasing them, the lady on the balcony looks over her new home.

Unknown to her, the teenage girl she just met will indeed be back and she will change the young woman's life in ways that even she couldn't imagine. And the young woman will change the teenager's life…by helping her become one of the most powerful heroines in the world.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Under The Moon

SAILOR MOON - EPISODE 3

UNDER THE MOON

A businessman who helped in securing her role as the main attraction for this exhibit walked out onto the balcony and sauntered next to her. He smiled as he looked at her.

BUSINESSMAN: Seeing you in this sunset makes me realize that we indeed made the right choice for our leading lady.

LADY (blushing): Thank you. I do hope I don't disappoint you.

BUSINESSMAN: I know you won't. I have nothing but high hopes for this attraction. Have you picked out a stage name yet?

LADY: Yes. I'll use the same one I used back in Japan. Princess Dream.

BUSINESSMAN: I hear you. If it ain't broke don't fix it, that's what I always say.

PRINCESS DREAM: I can't tell you how excited I am about this. This is my first time being in America.

BUSINESSMAN: Yeah. Of all the cities, you had to end up in this one.

PRINCESS DREAM: I don't understand. I think this is a lovely town.

BUSINESSMAN: It's a nice town, but there's just more that this country has to offer. New York, Los Angeles…even Las Vegas. You haven't lived until you've seen the Strip.

PRINCESS DREAM: The…Strip?

BUSINESSMAN: A street lined with bright lights and large statues in front of casinos. It's one of the most amazing sites you'll see. It's the only place in the world that has the Eiffel Tower on one end of the street, and the Brooklyn Bridge on the other. In the right moments, it can be quite romantic.

PRINCESS DREAM: Really?

BUSINESSMAN: Perhaps…one day…I could take you, if you would say the same.

PRINCESS DREAM: Maybe. But, it would probably be best if we stuck to a professional relationship, Mr. Kamenwati.

BUSINESSMAN: Please, call me Imu.

PRINCESS DREAM: Um…yes…Imu. Well, I certainly do appreciate the offer.

IMU: I'm just glad you're not saying no. You never know whose future you may have an impact on.

PRINCESS DREAM: Really, Mr. Imu. I don't think it's that serious. It would just be a date if it ever came to that.

IMU: Maybe. But there are many wives out there who've said the same thing.

PRINCESS DREAM: I'll…keep that in mind.

IMU: I hope so. Well, the park is about to close and we all have to clear out so construction can finish. Can I give you a ride home at least?

PRINCESS DREAM: Oh no…I'm fine. I don't live too far away. Besides, it's such a nice night. I want to enjoy it.

IMU: Suit yourself. Just be careful. Good night, Princess Dream.

PRINCESS DREAM: May you one day live your dreams, Mr. Kamenwati.

IMU: What?

PRINCESS DREAM: It's the saying I used in Japan whenever I would bid visitors farewell. I used to say it at the end of every show.

IMU: Oh…okay. Getting into character already, eh?

PRINCESS DREAM: The life of an actor is always a faint blur between fantasy and reality.

IMU: Faint blur? I don't know, Princess. I don't think there is a blur at all with some actors. But, that's just my opinion. Anyways, good night and be safe.

Imu turns around and walks back into the elaborate fake castle and makes his way to the stairs. He begins to climb down them when his phone begins to vibrate. He takes it out and looks at it. When he sees whose number it is, he lets out a loud groan and answers the phone, putting it up to his ears.

IMU: This better be important. I just got off.

WOMAN ON PHONE: Where are you?

IMU: Seven Flags. Why?

WOMAN ON PHONE: I need you to get to my house five minutes ago.

IMU: Is this about money?

WOMAN ON PHONE: This is a little more important than money.

IMU: Just tell me what it is, I'm a little tired and…

WOMAN ON PHONE: Look, grab a cup of coffee and head over here right now. I wouldn't be calling you like this if it wasn't something big.

IMU: Alright, Alright. I'll be there in 30. You'd better not be wasting my time.

WOMAN ON PHONE: Just get over here, tough guy. (mockingly) *You better not be wasting my time.* Blah Blah Blah.

And with that, the phone hangs up. Imu shakes his head and walks down through the park and through the secret entrance to the parking lot.

Imu is a tall and statuesque black male. He looks like the typical 'angry black bald guy', except that he's not. Usually, people tend to trust him due to his charisma and mild mannered exterior. In fact, he's so clean cut and well-mannered that you never would guess he is behind one of the biggest financial theft rings in the city. Under the guise of a Personal Banker, he actually plays fortune with other people's savings in the stock market. While he makes money hand over fist, it comes with the price of the customers never getting their money back. And that's not all he does. Extortion, racketeering, selling debt to collection companies…if you name it and it has the potential for money to be made, he is doing it. Being such a large figure, not many people want the honor of challenging him either. Although greed is his favorite vice, he has been prone to use violence when the situation warranted. Imu fumbled around in the back seat when he got to his car before he finally got in and drove towards his destination.

At around the same time, Princess Dream, still in her gown was walking away from the entrance and begin walking toward the very busy street that led towards her house. She would have to get plenty of rest, for tomorrow was the first official practice of her show, which would be held in the castle every weekend that the park was open. If it was popular enough, and assuming there were enough people in the park, the show could happen every opening day which would make the 'Kingdom of Dreams' section a permanent fixture. And who knows, maybe this would be the start of her own theme park, just like she had back in Japan before…

Princess Dream shook the thoughts from her head as she continued to walk to the busy thoroughfare. One step at a time, she reminded herself…one step at a time.

Princess Dream continued to walk down the thoroughfare as she watched the sun set and the moon begin to make its appearance. Slowly sauntering, she gazed at all the shops and restaurants as the smells of exotic, home cooked food filled the air. She looked on as children were laughing, people were talking and music was in the air. It was a total picture of peace. Looking at this scene, she knew that she made the right choice in coming to this town with the feeling that she will be very happy here. In fact, she was so distracted by the peaceful scene in front of her, that she didn't notice the women walking in her direction. Princess Dream bumped into one of the women and caused her to turn around and snarl at her. As Princess Dream turned to apologize, she gazed into the eyes of the dark skinned woman and immediately felt a shudder of fear. Although she didn't know this woman, there was something about her face that was very familiar. Almost as if she had seen her before.

WOMAN: EXCUSE YOU!

PRINCESS DREAM: I'm…I'm sorry. I…

WOMAN: Why don't you watch where you're going?!

PRINCESS DREAM: Please…excuse me.

WOMAN: Hmm…Beryl forgives you…this time.

Princess Dream gasped. She knew that she knew this lady. But, she's Black! How can she be the same Beryl that…

Princess Dream quickly turned her head and walked briskly away from her, holding her head down as she went. She went down a couple of blocks when she bumped into another woman due to her looking at the sidewalk while walking.

WOMAN: Tell me, how does one walk with their head down?

Princess Dream looked up to see another Black woman looking down at her with an amused smirk on her face. She almost shrieked, but caught herself and kept her composure.

PRINCESS DREAM: I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get home.

WOMAN: You're going about it a very odd way, aren't you?

PRINCESS DREAM: Ah…

Beryl then walks up behind Princess Dream.

BERYL: Oh, it's you again.

Princess Dream snaps her head around to see Beryl standing there with her hands on her hips.

PRINCESS DREAM: (It can't be. It just can't be Queen Beryl!)

BERYL: Why are you wasting time with this mortal, Demetria?

DEMETRIA: Hey, she was the one walking with her head down. Just figure I would ask her why.

BERYL: She does have a certain knack for bumping into people.

DEMETRIA: Now she looks like she's seen a ghost.

PRINCESS DREAM: (oh no, oh no, oh no! Who is this woman?! I know this woman! I know her!)

Demetria walks around Princess Dream and continues to walk towards Beryl. Suddenly, she stops and turns to look at her.

BERYL: What's wrong?

DEMETRIA: You know, I can't help but think I've seen this lady before.

BERYL: Huh? Come on, we don't have time for this.

DEMETRIA: But, doesn't she look familiar to you?

PRINCESS DREAM: YAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Before the two ladies could get a better look at her, Princess Dream takes off running in one direction. She runs at full speed, not really knowing where she was going but just running. She finally stops once she gets into an alley and rests against a wall. Princess Dream stops and pants. She couldn't believe it. How did they find her? Just when she was about to start a new life, her past catches up with her and the truth about her surfaces in her thoughts. She begins to tear up. She has to stop herself from crying, but she has good reason for being a little emotional.

As she was drying her eyes, she noticed that she was in front of what appeared to be a temple or a church of some kind. She quickly ran up to the door to find that it was open and walked in. It was a little dark inside as the sun had already gone down and the church was only lit up by candlelight. She walked a few aisles up until she finally sat down in a pew. Then, she sat and looked at the barren altar. There was nothing there but a book resting on a table, seemingly guarded by four candles, one on each corner. Princess Dream didn't really know what to do or what to think. All she knew was that until she found out for sure who those ladies were, she would not be able to rest easy. Princess Dream put her head in her hands and began to softly sob, until she heard an unfamiliar male voice.

UNKNOWN: They don't know who you are.

Princess Dream jerked her head up and looked around. She saw that all of the candles have gone out and there was no light in the church, except for the light coming from the moon which appeared closer than it was just a few minutes ago. In fact, it was so close it was almost as if she could touch it. Princess Dream stood up and looked around, looking for where the voice came from.

PRINCESS DREAM: Hello?

UNKNOWN: You don't need to be afraid anymore…you're safe here.

PRINCESS DREAM: Who are you?

UNKNOWN: A friend, and someone who knows who you really are.

PRINCESS DREAM: Who I really am?

UNKNOWN: I know what really happened back in Japan. I am here to help.

PRINCESS DREAM: If you know what happened then, then you are not here to help me.

UNKNOWN: You are wrong. I am on your side.

PRINCESS DREAM: Then, show yourself. Stop hiding and tell me who you are!

A shadowy figure then walked out from the side of the pews where Princess Dream was standing. It walked towards her slowly and in an unassuming way, but was nevertheless terrifying. Princess Dream, try as she might, could not see the figures' face or anything else discerning about it. The shadowy figure stopped a few steps away from her and placed a bag on the seat before sliding it in front of her.

UNKNOWN: My identity is not important. What is important is what I've come here to tell you.

PRINCESS DREAM: What is this?

UNKNOWN: Your debt for your freedom.

PRINCESS DREAM: Debt? What are you talking about?

UNKNOWN: You think it's just a coincidence that you are here? You've been given a second chance, but did you think it would come without a price?

PRINCESS DREAM: I'm not sure I know what you mean.

UNKNOWN: The women that you saw today…they were indeed who you thought they were.

PRINCESS DREAM: Oh…no…that means that they are here to get me…

UNKNOWN: They are here for another purpose. If they were to recognize who you are, they would definitely use you. But, you're not as important as you may think. You were a pawn when you were under them.

PRINCESS DREAM: I was…I didn't have a choice.

UNKNOWN: But they won't recognize you as long as you are under our protection. And as long as you pay your debt to us, you will be fine.

PRINCESS DREAM: What debt do I owe you? I don't remember asking you to bring me here.

UNKNOWN: You will know everything soon enough, dear Princess. For now, we need you to focus on the task at hand. Take the bag in front of you and look inside.

PRINCESS DREAM: Okay…

Princess Dream takes the bag and opens it. Inside, she finds five rings and a small book. She takes the book out and begins to flip through. Everything seems to be written in a plain and understandable manner. She put the book back in the bag and then closed it. Then she looks up at the figure in a confused manner.

UNKNOWN: What I have to say to you will be brief, so please listen carefully. There is a danger that is coming to this world. The two women that you saw will be the ones responsible for it if they are allowed to grow powerful enough. Make no mistake. Beryl is indeed THAT Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom.

PRINCESS DREAM: Who was the woman that was with her? Was it an accomplice? Did she already take over someone's will?

UNKNOWN: I'm afraid not. That woman was over her. The woman is Beryl's superior.

PRINCESS DREAM: But Beryl has no superior! No one except…! NO! IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE HER!

UNKNOWN: I'm afraid it is. The second woman you bumped into was indeed Queen Metalia. Now, she goes by the name of Demetria, in 'honor' of the woman whose body she inhabits. Somehow they survived the battle against the 'Sailor Senshi' and inhabited the body of two travelers from this country.

PRINCESS DREAM: That explains a lot. Queen Beryl did not look like that back in Japan.

UNKNOWN: Don't be fooled by her disguises. She is nowhere near human, no matter how good the cover is. And there is more I must tell you. There is a third person, a young girl who has joined their ranks. She is human and a native of this city. She is also naturally evil, a perfect candidate for the ranks of the Dark Kingdom. We are not sure why, but this young woman is very important. We sense great power coming from her. If all three of these women are allowed to reach their full potential, there will be nothing left to stand in their way of worldwide domination.

PRINCESS DREAM: Not even the Senshi?

UNKNOWN: By the time they find out about this, it will be too late. The Senshi may have a chance of putting up a last fight, but we are not sure what this third girl is capable of. She alone seems to have the potential to be more powerful than every Senshi there is, and that is why we have come here. The Senshi are dealing with other matters in Japan and are building their new kingdom as we speak. They are unaware of what is happening here and will be for a long time. Too long, we gather. In the bag are five rings, one to go out to five very special young women. They each possess power that will give the bearers the ability to fight off this menace. They are not strong, but it'll be just enough to end the Dark Kingdom before it has a chance to really become powerful. It's really the best we can do at this time. What you now must do is find these girls and give them their rings. After that, you are to be their guides to their destiny, which is a battle that will end the two dark queens and their princess before they have a chance to rule the world. Now is the best time to strike, for they are all very weak. However, every day they grow stronger. Not much time must pass or they will be too strong to defeat.

PRINCESS DREAM: So, this means that I am their leader?

UNKNOWN: You are not their leader. You are only their guide. You point to the door and then let them walk through it.

PRINCESSS DREAM: And once I give them these rings…will my debt be paid in full.

UNKNOWN: Complete the task first and then we will talk about your debt. There is something else also. The three are looking for a very powerful crystal, known as the Onyx Crystal. It is somewhat similar to the Silver Crystal back in Japan. Whoever possesses this crystal has the ability to battle with the bearer of the Silver Crystal and might even defeat that bearer. The Onyx Crystal can give the bearer the power to either rule the world or destroy it. You and the women you choose are to make sure this crystal does not fall into the wrong hands.

PRINCESS DREAM: But, how will I know who is supposed to receive these rings.

UNKNOWN: When the time comes, you'll know.

Princess Dream took the bag and put it on her shoulder, as if she were wearing a purse. She continued looking at the figure, waiting for it to say something to her. Then, the figure spoke to her:

UNKNOWN: A lot has happened since you have left Japan. After the battle between the Senshi and Queen Beryl, the Senshi went on to rebuild what they lost long ago. We all thought the matter was settled after the destruction of the palace. We now see that we were wrong. The sooner the young women have their rings, the sooner she can stop Queen Beryl and whoever else is with her before a catastrophe happens.

The figure then began to back up from the shadows where it can from.

PRINCESS DREAM: I have one last question. If I do this…is there a chance I can get what I want?

UNKNOWN *echoing*: That's up to you.

Princess Dream then seemed to wake up or snap awake at that moment. She was still in the church, but everything was the same way it was before. The candlelights were on, the book was in its proper place and everything felt warm and inviting. At first, she thought it may have been a dream…until she looked down to see the actually bag on her side. It was no dream. She slowly walked to the back door of the church, but before she left she stopped and looked towards the altar.

PRINCESS DREAM: If you know who I am, then you know that I am not a real princess. It's Dream. From now on, it's only Dream. I don't know if you can hear this, but I am sure this will not be the last time we meet. All that I ask is that you don't use me like they did.

And then Dream looked to her front and look down, muttering under her breath.

DREAM: And please, don't allow me to use these girls as I was once used.

And with that, Dream left the building.

In the church rafters, there was a man without form or face listening….

Dream left the church and headed back towards the street. She looked back at the church, which seemed just a bit older than it was before for some reason, but still looked inhabited as the faint candlelight shone through the windows. She turned back towards the street and focused her attention on the street ahead.

It was dark now. As she turned the corner, she sees that the streets are practically empty and most of the businesses were closed. It was a dark but serene night. There wasn't much light needed because the moon shone so bright it was practically lighting up the entire street. Dream continued to walk briskly, clutching the bag close to her person. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

There was nothing there.

Dream constantly had the feeling that she was being followed, but she brushed it off as just being nervous about having something strange on her. She started to walk a little faster still with the ever uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and looked back again.

Nothing. Not even a cat or a dog. It was just complete silence.

Dream turned around, trying to shake her paranoia. She began to walk even faster, nearly jogging. She continued to walk at a fast pace until she came up to an alley. She was only about three blocks from her house and it wasn't much farther to go now. She turned around one final time.

Nothing there.

Dream breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head as she started to calm down, only to see a large figure directly in front of her. It was man wearing a ski mask obscuring his face. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and dark colored pants. He looked pretty muscular and mean and he was holding a crow bar. There was no doubt in Dream's mind that this man was here to rob her.

THIEF: Well, well, well. Ain't you just the purtiest thang! What's a gal like you doin' in a place like this?

DREAM: AHH! What do you want?

THIEF: Oh, come on now. I know you gotta be smarter than that.

DREAM: Please, I don't have any money.

THIEF: That purse says otherwise, darlin'. Look, let's not go makin' this harder than it has to be. Just gimme the purse and you won't get hurt.

DREAM: Please, you can't take my purse. There's no money in there!

THIEF: You're gettin' me angry, sugar. I don't wanna hafta hurt ya, but I will. So, pretty pretty please with sugar on top, GIMME THE DAMN PURSE!

DREAM: No, you can't! HELP! HELP!

THIEF: You try to be reasonable…

The Thief lunges forward and pushes Dream down. Dream hangs on with all her might to the purse while lying on her back as the Thief mounts her and begins to struggle with her, trying to take the purse away as he does so. After a bit of back and forth, the strap breaks but the purse remains closed. The Thief moves in his face close to Dream's.

THIEF: LET GO!

Dream doesn't say anything, but blows out her breath directly at the Thief's face. A pink, fairy dust type of substance comes out of her mouth and covers his face. Dream hopes that it's enough to create an illusion for the Thief and give her enough time to escape, but because the man is wearing a mask, it has no effect on him. She continues to fight him, holding onto the purse. The Thief, growing annoyed with Dream, raises his arm back and locks his hand up into a fist.

THIEF: I don't like hittin' women, but I see you need to be taught some respect. You made me do this!

The Thief's fist then goes full force towards Dream's face. Dream's eyes widened as she sees his fist coming toward her at a frightening speed. Then Dream closes her eyes and prepares for the impact, while making sure she still had a tight grip on the purse.

KRRRRRAAAAAKKK!

Dream's eyes opens. She doesn't feel any pain. But, she knows she heard something. What was that? She looks up to see the Thief off of her, groaning in pain to her left. Then, she looks to her right and sees a leg. She looks more to see a girl standing there, with her head silhouetted in the moon. Some random girl just kicked this thief square in the face!

GIRL: How dare you raise your hand to lady! If anybody needs to be taught some respect, it's YOU!

The Girl then hops over Dream and kicks him in the stomach. She drags the man to his stomach and then mounts him, taking both of his arms and putting them behind his back while tying them up with what appears to be a shoestring or something. The Thief was kicked squarely in the stomach and somewhat had the wind knocked out of him, so he wasn't able to fight back much. He tried to break free of the hold, but the girl sat on him keeping him from moving. He yelled out.

THIEF: Get off me, you crazy…!

GIRL: Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about!

THIEF: YAAAAH!

GIRL: SHUT UP!

The girl then punched him in the back of the head. The punch didn't hurt him, but the concrete did. He stopped yelling and was dazed for a few minutes, which was just enough time for the police to arrive. Dream sat up and looked at the girl for a minute, not really seeing her at the moment due to being a little dizzy.

DREAM: Wow…that was some kick.

GIRL: What are you talking about? I missed! HA! *wink*

The girl then came into focus. Dream then saw she was looking into the eyes of a young Black girl. The girl was still holding the Thief down, but looking at Dream while she was talking to her. The young girl turned to look at the two officers.

GIRL: Here he is! Good that you got here when you did.

OFFICER 1: What you callin' us for? Seems like you did the job yourself?

GIRL: So, do I get paid for this?

OFFICER 2: Isn't service to the city enough?

GIRL: Is that a real question?

OFFICER 1: Pheh…it ain't enough for me. Alright dirtbag, let's see who you are under that mask.

THIEF: Don't you touch me!

GIRL: Hey! You want some more! Who told you to talk?!

OFFICER 1: Alright, calm down Annie Oakley.

The officer takes off his mask to reveal a White man with auburn brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. The officer steps back in shock and then laughs.

OFFICER 1: I don't believe it! Carter, I'm not trippin' am I?

OFFICER 2: Nope…I see him too!

OFFICER 1: Ira, ol' buddy! How ya' doin'?! Long time no see!

The Thief mumbles under his breath as his real name is revealed.

GIRL: Ira?! IRA?! HA HA HA HA HA!

IRA: Shut up! It's a boy's name.

GIRL: Whatever, Girlfriend! No wonder I was able to beat you up so easily!

OFFICER 1: I wouldn't talk so much if I were you. Do you know who this is?

GIRL: Yeah! He's the stupid thief who's about to go to jail because of me!

OFFICER 2: Who also happens to be one of the most violent thieves in the city. This man's name is Ira Dagger. We've been looking for him for the past six months. Normally he does high profile crimes, but I guess times are tough for everyone, even thieves. Ain't that right, Ira?

IRA: Hey, a regular Joe like me has gotta earn a livin', right?

OFFICER 1: You don't earn a living by taking someone else's, fool! You work for it!

IRA: You have your profession, and I have mine.

OFFICER 1: Yeah, but the only difference is I get to go home tonight while we gotta nice comfy cell for you. Let's go!

IRA: Hold on a sec. I wanna say goodbye to my new friend over here.

OFFICER 1: You ain't got nothing to say to her! Now get in the car!

IRA: Hey! Hey! Little girl! This ain't the last you seen of me! I'll be seeing ya…real soon!

OFFICER 1: Oh, so we threatening people now?! You ain't seeing nobody no time soon! Get in the car!

IRA: You won't be able to buy a friggin' comic book while I'm around. I'm comin' for you when I get out. You better believe that!

OFFICER 1: SHUT UP, PUNK!

The officer shoves Ira in the back door of the cruiser. Officer 2 walks up towards the young girl, but then notices Dream is still on the ground. He walks up gingerly towards her.

OFFICER 2: Ma'am, are you alright.

He holds out his hand, which Dream sees and takes it. A shot of electricity runs through him as Dream looks up into his eyes. All of a sudden, he begins to stammer and his heart starts to beat fast.

DREAM: I'm alright, officer.

OFFICER 2: Uh…uh…

DREAM: Thank you for helping us.

OFFICER 2: Uhhhh….you're welcome…but really it was all her doing.

DREAM: Nonsense, if you hadn't have got here in time, there is no telling what he would've done.

OFFICER 2: Uhhh…yes ma'am. Uhhh..is anything stolen…I mean taken from your bag…I mean…do you have everything?

The girl looks at the officer with a smirk on her face. She starts to make kissing sounds and funny faces at the officer, but he doesn't hear her. He is fixated on Dream's eyes. Dream has not moved her eyes either. They seemed locked into each other.

DREAM: Everything is still here, Officer.

OFFICER 2: …..

DREAM: May I have your name, please?

OFFICER 2: My name? Uh, my name. It's uh…um…uh…

OFFICER 1: CARTER!

MARLON: Oh, yeah…that's right. Marlon Carter…uh…Officer…Carter.

DREAM: Well, Officer Carter. May I ask a question?

MARLON: Yes?

DREAM: May I have my hand back?

MARLON: Huh?

Marlon didn't realize that both of his hands had enveloped Dream's hand and that he was squeezing it tightly. He quickly let it go after laughing nervously.

MARLON: I'm so sorry. I…uh…I…

DREAM (laughing): Quite alright, Officer. My vision was a little off but I think it's returning to normal. Now maybe I can finally see who my hero is.

Dream walked past the still stuttering Carter to take a closer look to the girl who saved her. She was shocked when she saw who it was.

DREAM: Tiara?!

TIARA (in a fake New York accent): How you doin'?

DREAM: What? How did you…?

TIARA: Just for the record, I wasn't following you or anything.

DREAM: Believe me, given the circumstances I'm not complaining. But, I'm just confused as to where you came from.

TIARA: Well, when we left the park, my brother disappeared and I was still running from the security guard man. We had just gotten outside the gate and I could still hear my brother but I think I might've turned left when I should've turned a right and…well…I kinda got lost. So, I walked around a little while when I came behind you and that bozo over there duking it out. Looked like you were on the losing end and that he was going for the knockout, so I did what any sensible and well-mannered girl from a good neighborhood and household would do…I kicked him in the jaw. *smiles*

DREAM: So…this all happened by chance?

TIARA: More like wrong place at the right time. By the way, your phone is ringing.

Dream quickly looked down to see that her purse was glowing a bright yellow light from it. It kept flashing on and off, but it was a bright as the moonlight itself. Dream picked up the purse and carried it in her hand. As she did so, the light seemed to grow brighter and blink faster as the purse moved closer to Tiara. Dream was trying to figure out what that meant when Tiara interrupted her thoughts.

TIARA: Are you gonna answer it?

DREAM: Um…no not right now. It's not important.

During the conversation, Carter suddenly got out of his stupor and walked towards Tiara.

MARLON: You mean to tell me you been skippin' school again?!

TIARA: It was my brother's idea!

MARLON: No more excuses! I told you if I caught you again, I would take you in for truancy!

TIARA: Hey, wait a minute! You don't need to do all that!

MARLON: I don't want you ending up a statistic! We already have too many idiots around here that didn't finish! I thought you said you wanted to do something with your life!

TIARA: Hey, if I didn't skip school, this lady might be dead right now!

Marlon stopped. Tiara had a point. Just before she attacked Ira, she did call the police in advance and then held him down until they got here. Had it not been for her, they probably would've been investigating more than just a robbery.

MARLON: Well…maybe. But, you still shouldn't be skipping.

Dream calmly walked up to Marlon and looked him in the eye.

DREAM: Please, don't be too hard on her. She saved my life after all. Is there some way that you could forgive her, just one more time on my behalf?

Marlon looked into Dream's eyes and just melted. His heart dropped and he ended up in the stupor he was in. Tiara trotted behind Dream and began making smooching sounds and funny faces again. Marlon snapped out of it and nodded his head.

MARLON: Ok ma'am…I guess I can look over this considering all that's happened.

Dream then turned around to Tiara, who was still making funny faces. She stopped immediately when Dream turned and pretended that she was doing nothing.

DREAM: Tiara, do you promise to go to school every day and not give Officer Carter any more trouble?

TIARA: Ok, I promise but only because you asked me to.

Dream turned around and faced Marlon again. She smiled at him while Marlon again swooned. Tiara was really making fun of him now, but still staying silent.

DREAM: If it's ok with you, I would like to go home now.

MARLON: I can take you there if you like.

DREAM: No, not tonight. It's just a few blocks down. Besides, I would like Tiara to walk me home. We have much to talk about.

MARLON: Ok, well here's my card. It has my number on it. We might contact you when we take Ira to court. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call me.

DREAM: I'll keep your number close, Officer.

TIARA: Ugh! Gag Me…

MARLON: (shut up, girl!)

TIARA: (mockingly) _I'll keep yeer number close, Officuur. _(bats eyes rapidly)

MARLON: (grrr…)

DREAM: Why are you growling, Officer?

MARLON: Huh? Oh, uh? I wasn't growling, I was saying…Have a GRREAT evening, Ms…

DREAM: Dream.

MARLON: (…yes you are).

DREAM: Pardon?

MARLON: Oh, uh, nothing. Well, we have to get back to the solice pation…I mean the police house…thing…station.

Tiara is now rolling on the ground laughing.

DREAM: Ok. Well, you have a GRREAT evening as well.

TIARA: Oh my God, you stupid idiot.

MARLON: SHUT UP, TIARA!

DREAM: Be nice, Officer.

MARLON: I mean…be quiet. And quit skipping school. I mean it Moon, it's the last time.

Marlon walked over to the police cruiser where his partner was standing there looking out over the roof of the car. Marlon opened the door and put his foot in, but stopped and took one last look at Dream. Dream smiled back at him and waved.

MARLON: Remember, if you need anything…

OFFICER #1: BOY, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BLACK #$% IN THIS CAR!

MARLON: Language, Fields! We are in the presence of women!

FIELDS: ….oh, you just wait until we get back to the station.

Marlon lowered himself to get in while still staring at Dream. In fact, he was staring so hard that he bumped his head on the roof of the car.

FIELDS: HA HA HA! That's what you get, boy!

MARLON: Shut up!

IRA: Hey, Officer. I got some aspirin in my back pocket if you need some.

MARLON: You shut up, too. Smart %$&!

Ira turned to the window and looked at Tiara. Tiara was still laughing until she noticed Ira looked at her. Then, her attitude turned serious as she returned the look.

IRA: I enjoyed this little comedy show. I'll be back for an encore.

MARLON: Stop talking to her!

IRA: What did I say?

MARLON: HEY! YOU WANT GET THREATENING A MINOR ON YOUR RECORD, TOO?!

IRA: I'm not threatening her! I said nothing threatening at all.

Ira became silent as he smiled at her. He winked and then just looked at her as the cruiser turned on and sped off. Tiara looked at the cruiser the whole time until it sped into the moonlight.

DREAM: He's cute.

TIARA: You can't be serious! He tried to kill you!

DREAM: What?! No, definitely not him! I was talking about the officer.

TIARA: Oh, you mean the one that was fawning all over you?

DREAM: Yes. Do you know him?

TIARA: I do. We've had a couple of run-ins. We kinda have a love-hate relationship.

DREAM: Seems to be more love than hate. He seems to care about you.

TIARA: He does. And I care about him, though I don't know why. I guess I can't help it. I've really gotten better since I first met him. He's almost like a dad to me.

DREAM: Do you not have your real father?

TIARA: Oh, yes. He's at home. But, I guess maybe Marlon just sees me as his little girl. It seems like every time I'm in trouble, he's always there.

DREAM: Oh, I see.

TIARA: Yeah. You know, it's funny that he was nervous while being around you. He normally isn't attracted to…um..that is I never knew he…

DREAM: Huh?

TIARA: Never mind…it's not important. Anyways, let's walk, huh? I'm sure you've had enough excitement for one night, right?

Dream and Tiara began walking. During the whole time, Dream tells her where she came from, a little about her past and what she was doing in the States. Tiara introduces herself as well, and even gives her a little more information on Officer Carter. The two continue to walk until they come to a beautiful mansion. Tiara stops for a moment and looks outside.

TIARA: This is where you live?

DREAM: I know it isn't much, but.

TIARA: What the…? Isn't much? This is a palace. It's prettier than the castle back at the park!

DREAM: Thank you! Would you like to come in?

TIARA: It's getting late; I really think I should…

DREAM: Just for a few minutes, please. I won't keep you long.

Tiara agrees and walks into the mansion with Dream. Inside, is a marble stone floor with white walls trimmed with gold lacings. Though the walls are white, the lighting gives off a slightly yellowish hue, making things look even more elegant. Although this is a small parlor room, it is quite huge and feels very comfortable. Tiara is invited to sit down on a nearby sofa, all decked in white and gold. As she sits down, she feels the comfort of the sofa conform to her shape. It feels so nice that never wants to get up and considered taking the sofa with her, jokingly of course. Dream went into the kitchen, saying she was going to get some tea for the both of them.

Tiara is an average height but slightly majestic African-American teenage girl. Though she does show some signs of immaturity, she is mostly mature for her age and moves with the graciousness of a lady, due to the constant formal training by her mother. She has dark skin, which resonates well with her facial features and, some people say, in the bright sunlight it seems to reflect off of her very well. She has long, jet black hair which she constantly has to fight with due to it being natural, but is beautiful nonetheless. Though she has a somewhat serious personality, she also tend to be happy go lucky at times and extremely goofy in other times. However, as was seen tonight, she knows when it's time to get down to business.

Dream came back with a tray complete with what appeared to be a beautiful tea set, again all decked out in white with gold trimming. She sets it down on the parlor table and hands Tiara a cup. After one sip, Tiara gulps it down and asks for more.

DREAM: I take it you like?

TIARA: This is good!

DREAM: I have some cookies here if you like.

TIARA: WHERE?!

Before Dream could even point out the cookies, Tiara grabbed a bunch of them and stuffed them in her mouth. She continued to chew, making herself look a little like a balloon. Dream stared at her for a bit, and then laughed.

DREAM: You're adorable.

Tiara gulped down what was in her mouth.

TIARA: Sorry….I kinda get carried away. Cookies are my favorite.

DREAM: It's ok. You deserve it for what you've done for me.

TIARA: It was nothing. I would've done what anybody would've.

DREAM: You could've gotten killed tonight. Don't you know that?

TIARA: Yeah. But I wasn't thinking about that. You could've gotten killed tonight. And if I'd have done nothing…well…that's not something I was willing to live with.

DREAM: I…I understand.

Tears began to form around Dream's eyes. Tiara immediately rushed to Dream's side.

TIARA: Why are you crying?

DREAM: I'm sorry. It's just that…It all happened so fast. I guess I'm being too much of a girl right now.

TIARA: Forget about it. I figured you were a girly girl.

DREAM: Yeah, that's me. The dainty little flower.

TIARA: Well, I don't know about all that. You seemed to fight him really well while he was trying to take your bag.

DREAM: Oh…that was just…

TIARA: Oh nothing. Own it. You soften him up for me. I just knocked him down. If anybody should get credit, it's you.

DREAM (with tears welling up): You think so?

TIARA: You're strong, even if you are a super girl. Now would you please stop with the waterworks? Cause then I'm gonna start.

DREAM (wiping tears away): You're a blessing, Tiara.

TIARA (starting to well up): Man…I told you to stop that.

Dream hugs Tiara and lets tears fall down her cheeks while Tiara hugs her back. Tiara couldn't help letting a tear fall down. Suddenly, a yellow light flashes real bright from the bag. Tiara notices it and looks at the bag. She pokes Dream on the shoulder. Dream looks at the bag and then reaches for it. She opens it to see that one of the rings is engulfed in a shiny bright yellow light. Dream takes it out and holds it up. She turns to Tiara to see something strange on her forehead….a yellow symbol of a crescent moon. Dream feels a strong energy coming from Tiara and the ring seems to have some strange affect to it

DREAM: Tiara…this may seem strange, but I think this is for you.

TIARA: Me?

DREAM: It's no coincidence that you met me this night. None of what happened tonight is a coincidence.

TIARA: You're starting to freak me out here.

DREAM: Please, just take this ring and put it on your finger.

Tiara reluctantly takes the ring and gingerly puts it on her ring finger on her right hand. Then, the light just stopped. Nothing happened. Even the crescent moon on her forehead disappeared. Tiara looked at the ring carefully, which was purple and had a gold crescent moon on it. Tiara tried to take it off, but she couldn't. It was stuck to her finger.

TIARA: What kind of voodoo is this?

DREAM: It's not voodoo. Tiara, there is something I would like for you to do.

TIARA: I thought we were friends! What did you do to me!?

DREAM: Please, calm down! It's nothing that is going to hurt you. I know this is sudden, but I think that you have been chosen for something.

TIARA: For what?!

DREAM: All will be explained soon.

Dream takes out the book and flips through it. Then, she stops on a page and walks over to Tiara.

DREAM: Tiara, I want you to say the following words:

"Evil can never hide from the Guardian of Light. Let the Moon guide my path this night."

TIARA: How about these words: I. WANNA. GO. HOOOOME!

DREAM: Tiara, please! Why would I want to hurt you when you saved my life? That wouldn't make sense. You trusted me to come to my house. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done so already. Please, trust me.

Tiara looked at Dream in her baby blue eyes. She saw nothing but compassion and concern, and she got the feeling even she didn't know what was going to happen. Tiara sighed and calmed down.

TIARA: Ok, Dream. I trust you. What were the words?

Dream tells her the words again, and Tiara says them. The minute she finishes, the ring starts to show a bright glowing yellow. Tiara screams, but the light begins to envelope her. The light bounces off of her dark skin, giving her an angelic glow. Her clothes change as yellowish lights surrounds her and envelopes her hands, arms, legs and feet and after a few minutes, the light then envelopes her entire torso. She is given new, crescent shaped earrings and two yellow ball shaped berets that hang off of two braids in the front of her head, two braids that weren't there before. When the transformation is finished, she finds herself in an all yellow sailor schoolgirl short skirt outfit with purple trim. She wears a purple bow in the front of her outfit where her chest is, and at the lower back. She has on purple boots with yellow trim at the top of it and purple gloves that cover her arms all the way to her elbow with yellow trim at the end. On her head is a purple tiara with a yellow moon crescent in the middle of it.

Tiara stands there, looking very confused. She doesn't know what just happened or why. Dream it sitting on the floor with her hand over her mouth with a look of shock on her face.

TIARA: Dream, why am I dressed like this? Why do I feel so…good! What the crap is going on here?

DREAM: Tiara…you…you've been chosen.

TIARA: Chosen for what?

Dream crawls toward the book she dropped during the light show and begins flipping through the pages. She finds the page that tells her more information.

DREAM: It says here that because this woman showed bravery and sought out justice during a time of danger, she has been awarded the power of the moon. This woman that these powers belong to will be intimately tied to the…

TIARA: What? To the what?

DREAM: The Moon. I don't understand. Does seem familiar to you?

TIARA: …My last name is Moon. And I was born during a Full Moon. And…oh…

DREAM: A mirror is over there.

Tiara had not yet seen herself. She walked slowly towards a mirror and saw the reflection. She almost fell back when she had seen herself. She looked completely different. It was still her face, but she looked more mature. The outfit looked very majestic. But, the strangest thing that stood out was that her eyes were purple!

TIARA: Look at me. Look at me. What did you do to me?

DREAM: I did nothing to you. Fate did.

TIARA: I'm…I…

Dream walks up next to her and looks at her and smiles. Then she picks up the book and continues to read.

DREAM: Only when one meets all of the requirements that the rings itself desire, will it give its power only to that person. Then, that woman will become known as 'Sailor Moon'. I guess, that…means you.

TIARA: Sailor Moon? Well, that would explain why I'm wearing a sailor outfit.

For the next hour or so, Dream explained to Tiara what was in the book. There wasn't much else there, but she told her everything the book said. It was more of an instruction manual on how to use her powers, how to transform, do's and dont's and the like. But, it didn't offer any reason as to why she was chosen and what she was supposed to do with these newfound powers. Finally, Tiara sighed. After learning how to revert back to her former self, she kept this form and prepared to go home. The only thing they hadn't learned to change was the color of her eyes.

DREAM: I do hope you're not angry with me.

TIARA: I'm not angry, I'm just…I don't know, I'm very confused right now.

DREAM: I understand. I'm confused myself.

TIARA: I think I just need to go to sleep. Maybe it'll make more sense in the morning.

DREAM: I'll walk with you home.

TIARA: But then, who'll walk back with you? No, it's best you stay here. I'll just call my…

Before Tiara could finish her sentence, she suddenly was standing on the front door of her house.

TIARA: …parents?

The front door opened to Tiara's mother, who grabbed her daughter when she saw her.

MOTHER: WHERE THE *$#&# HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU GOT ME ALL WORRIED!

FATHER: IS THAT HER! OH, WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

MOTHER: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T CALL!

FATHER: YOU'VE BEEN STUFFING YOUR FACE AT THE BURGER JOINT AGAIN, RIGHT? AND WE MADE DINNER HERE!

MOTHER: JUNIOR CAME HOME ALONE, HE'S BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU, TOO? HE SAYS YOU TWO DISAPPEARED AFTER CUTTING CLASS?! WHY WERE YOU CUTTING CLASS?!

FATHER: YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOU HEAR ME!? NO TV, NO VCR, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO RADIO, NO SUNLIGHT, NO FOOD, NO WATER…!

Then, both parents stopped and looked at Tiara.

BOTH: WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PURPLE CONTACTS?!

TIARA: Purple Contacts? Well, uh, there is a perfectly logical explanation for that.

FATHER: Which is?

TIARA: Junior did it.

JUNIOR: SHE'S LYING! WHATEVER SHE SAYS IS NOT TRUE!

FATHER: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BLAMING YOUR BROTHER FOR EVERYTHING!

MOTHER: GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW, AND YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED OR YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL YOUR 60!

Meanwhile…on the other side of town…

IMU: Is this a joke?

BERYL: I can assure you this is not.

IMU: Do you know how insane everything you just told me sounds?

BERYL: Yes…which is the reason why it'll work.

IMU: You expect me to believe this?

BERYL: I'm prepared to offer proof if you just give me some time.

Imu was sitting on the couch in Ebony's living room. Ebony was sitting next to Beryl with a blanket wrapped around her, snuggled up next to Beryl. Beryl had her arm around Ebony, while stroking her hair with her other hand, like an evil villain stroking a cat while explaining her plans for world domination.

Demetria was sitting in a nearby chair, attempting to read the paper.

IMU: Ok, and suppose I help you. What's in it for me?

BERYL: Well, for starters, you will gain more power than you ever had before. And I'm not just talking power over this world. Think of power over the elements, the power to change your environment with just the flick of your wrists. You can have anything your heart desires.

IMU: You've already proven to me you have supernatural powers, but the only power I care about is one that produces cold hard cash.

BERYL: I see. How about we give you that then? You join our Kingdom, and we'll see to it that everything you touch will turn to gold.

IMU: You mean, the Midas Touch?

BERYL: Yes. And with this power, we will teach you how to control it at will. With this, all of the world could be yours.

IMU: I…I don't know.

Ebony gets up and walks toward Imu. She sits down next to him and looks up.

EBONY: Imu, I won't do this without you. I believe in what this lady is saying and I want to find the Onyx Crystal. I want my revenge against this world, but I don't want the risk of having you go down with all these roaches. I need you by my side in order to keep you safe. You're the only one I trust.

IMU: And, these ladies you don't?

EBONY: Besides these ladies. Imu, you've been like a dad to me. You did things you didn't have to do. You could've taken me for every penny I had, but you didn't.

IMU: Because you've paid me well.

EBONY: I've seen you take everything from people who has paid you more than I can afford to, so don't give me that.

IMU: Alright, alright. Maybe I kinda like you, ok?

EBONY: It goes beyond that. You are my family. Families should get their vengeance together, yes? Who better than us to rid the world of all these lesser beings?

IMU: I guess so.

EBONY: And, even if that's not what you want…they are saying that you will never have to worry about money ever again. I think that you deserve this, and that any other decision other than yes will be a huge mistake.

IMU: Hmmm…. Ok.

BERYL: So you will join us?

IMU: Yes I will. But you'd better make good on your promise.

BERYL: Indeed. Ebony, how do you feel?

EBONY: Very good, Madame.

IMU: Madam? Since when did you start calling anyone Madame?

BERYL: Since I had to discipline the young girl a few nights ago. You know her very well. If I could do that to her in one night, who's to say what my limits are?

DEMETRIA: And she's just the warm-up act…

Beryl looked at Demetria with a slightly nasty sneer. Demetria took notice, licked her tongue out and went back to reading the paper.

BERYL: You have made a wise choice today, Mr. Kamenwati.

IMU: And you have made a powerful ally. So, when do we start and what are we doing?

BERYL: There will be plenty of time to talk about that later. Right now, you must take an oath of loyalty to me, my sister and our cause. For as soon as you take this oath, it becomes your cause as well.

IMU: Ok, how do I do that?

BERYL: Bow to me.

IMU: Ok, stop right there lady. I ain't bowing to no one.

Beryl calmly stands up and looks at Imu, who stares back at her in an attempt to create intimidation. Beryl started to get angry, but instead decided to try another approach.

BERYL: Very good. I'm highly impressed. Now, raise your left arm and repeat after me.

Both Imu and Ebony raised their hands in the air and repeated what Beryl told them. While this was happening, a dark smoke appeared around them. You could still see them clearly, but they both were halfway obscured by the smoke. Deep in their eyes were little black ghosts running all up the down the eye, indicating that they are now members of the Dark Kingdom. They are human now, but the more powerful they get, the more monsters they become. After a long oath had been taken, the two finally lowered their arms and breathed a sigh.

While Imu was still talking to Demetria in the living room, Beryl carried Ebony back to her bed. Ebony was recovering from the fight, but it took a lot more out of her than she thought. Nearby, there was a bowl full of warm soup. After Beryl placed Ebony in the bed and put the covers over her, she sat down close to her, taking the soup in her hands and began to speak.

BERYL: Little girl, do you know why you are injured?

EBONY: Yes, ma'am.

BERYL: Why?

EBONY: Because I was disrespectful towards you?

BERYL: It was mainly because you challenged me to a fight you had to possible chance to win.

EBONY: But, why did you have to hurt me like that?

BERYL: I went overboard. I do not make any apologizes to you, for I believe you deserved it. However, I will promise that as long as you do not challenge me like that again, I will not let my anger go against you like that.

EBONY: I'm sorry, Madame.

BERYL: You are forgiven, Child. Ebony, you have a great power, greater than all who have made fun of you and doubted your word. If what you say is true, this Onyx crystal will be one of the most important finds anyone could make. It could mean that my sister and I will become Queens of this world, which would make you our Princess.

EBONY: Princess?

BERYL: Yes, my child. Open your mouth.

Beryl feeds Ebony a spoonful of soup.

BERYL: It is important that you give all your loyalty to my sister and me. As you have seen, I am can be a cruel mistress, but I can also be very kind and fair. You will get from me what you give from me. One thing I do not accept is insubordination or disobedience. Do you understand?

EBONY: Yes, Madame.

BERYL: Open your mouth.

Beryl feeds Ebony another spoonful.

BERYL: If you let me, I can teach you to use that power to become one of the most powerful queens in the world. This is important, because my sister and I have to settle some personal business back in Japan. When that day comes, you shall have this Earth. It will be yours to command forever. Do you wish to have this power?

EBONY: Yes, Madame!

BERYL: Good. Now we are getting somewhere. Our enemies are ones I encourage you to treat as cruelly as you like. You can lie to them, cheat, steal, and eventually destroy them. However, you now answer directly to my sister and me. My child, this moment you took that oath you were reborn. This soup that you have just eaten was a small ounce of my essence that I have blessed you with. It will grow to be yours one day. Coupled with the power you already have, you will be a mighty queen and a force to be reckoned with. But, one must obey before they lead.

EBONY: I will not fail you, madame.

BERYL: Very good. Rest now, child. We will begin training soon.

Ebony lied down while Beryl tucked her in. She didn't know why she had the compulsion to do this, but she leaned down and kissed Ebony on the forehead. Then, she turned off the light. Beryl stopped and looked down the hall for a minute.

BERYL: Child, your soul hangs from my hand from this day on. Remember that.

Beryl closes the door and walks away.

Imu walks outside and gets into his car. He turns the engine and adjusts his mirror, but then stops when he notices something strange…

Beryl walks back into the living room and sits down with Demetria.

DEMETRIA: How is she?

BERYL: Our daughter is coming along nicely?

DEMETRIA: Our daughter?!

BERYL: Yes…

Demetria stared at Beryl for a minute, and then shrugged her shoulders.

DEMETRIA: Your daughter.

Beryl sat back in the chair and tented her fingers.

BERYL: My daughter.

Imu sat in the car and looked in the mirror for a while. A song was playing on the radio, and then it stopped…

DJ: Alright, alright…that was 'Laissez Les Bons Temps Roulez' or 'Let the Good Times Roll'.

Imu chuckled at this as he looked into his jet black eyes.

IMU: And so it begins…

And with that Imu drives off.

As Imu drives, he notices that it starts to rain. The weather forecast didn't mention anything about rain, but this is Texas and things like that tend to change rather quickly and without warning. As he drives on, he sees a lone girl with her back to him walking in one direction. He thought about picking her up, but decided not to. He drives past her.

The young man notices the rain drops that are falling on her head and begins to jog…

The more she jogs, the more the rain falls…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sailor Moon Onyx – Episode 3 Under The Moon

The day ended with a beautiful sunset, as the white haired woman in the pink princess dress looked out across what was to become the 'Kingdom of Dreams' across the Seven Flags Theme Park. She looked out over everything with a deep sigh, a reverence that her life was beginning anew. She smiled as her snow white hair, pale skin and sky blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunset. It gave off a radiant glow, and had anyone been around looking from below at the time, she would've indeed been the very picture of the term 'Princess'.


	4. The Water's Edge

Sailor Moon Onyx – Episode 4 The Water's Edge

TIARA: *YAAAAWWNNN*

A ticking sound of a clock can be heard in the near distance. Tiara is still tossing and turning as she is still in the middle of a beautiful slumber. The ticking of the nearby clock goes on until…

ALARM CLOCK: BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNN!

Tiara moans and begins to whine. She doesn't want to get out of the bed today. She was having just the most wonderful dream about…something. She tries to ignore the clock. Finally, she reaches over and hits the snooze button. Ah, peace and quiet.

TIARA'S MOM: *busts in door and turns on light* GET YOUR BLACK BUTT OUTTA THAT BED! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET TO SCHOOL. NOBODY TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT ALL NIGHT!

TIARA: *sleepily* Mom…I don't have to be to school until 8…

TIARA'S MOM: YOU DO REALIZE ITS 7:00, RIGHT?

TIARA: No it isn't, I set my clock for 6:30.

TIARA'S MOM: OH, REALLY?!

Tiara's Mom walks over to Tiara and leans over her face. She grabs Tiara's nose and holds it so she can't breathe. Tiara starts to fight against her mom and try to pry her nose free. Then, after her mom lets it go, Tiara sits up begins to cough and hack. She looks up at her mischievously smiling Mom, who immediately shoves her watch in front of her face.

TIARA'S MOM: What does that say?

Tiara looks at the watch, and then immediately grabs her mother's arm to pull it close to her. Crap! It was 7:00! Tiara leaps out of bed and begins screaming and quickly putting on her uniform. Her mother watches as she runs from place to place in her room, trying to put together her clothes and running around in a panic. Finally, while Tiara was running in her direction, her mother trips her and makes her fall on her bed.

TIARA: What you do that for?

TIARA'S MOM: Got tired of you runnin' around and screaming your fool head off. Calm down. I'll take you to school. I gotta go to the cleaners anyway. Now just relax, get dressed, get something to eat and be ready by 7:30.

TIARA: I can't eat breakfast that fast!

TIARA'S MOM: Well, I suppose you'll just have to take a sandwich with you, huh?

TIARA: MOOOOOM!

TIARA'S MOM: You're wasting time. You'd better hurry up.

Tiara huffed a bit, but continued to get dressed. She knew that she probably missed one of her mother's grand breakfasts, and today was probably Pancake Day. She continued to grab all of her belongings and make sure her uniform, a blue long dress with a white long sleeved top and pink neckerchief, was on straight and crisp. She wouldn't want anymore mishaps like the time she showed up in a wrinkled uniform. Her teachers had her doing pushups for what seemed like forever and even after that she STILL had to go to detention.

After Tiara was dressed, she went into the dining room, to see her father and younger brother talking and laughing. It looks like they both finished their breakfast and was enjoying a little bit of father and son time before the family began their day. Her father was reading the morning paper. Her younger brother looked over and noticed his sister, then began to laugh.

TIARA: What's so funny, punk!

RONALD: Nothin', just was waitin' for you to come down so I can tell you how delicious Mom's pancakes were.

TIARA'S DAD: Yes, they were quite good. Your mother really outdid herself this time.

Tiara's Mom rolled her eyes as she walked behind Tiara.

TIARA'S MOM: Can't you talk like a normal person, Guion!?

GUION: What are you talking about, Mae?

MAE *mockingly in faux upper class accent*: The PANCAKES were QUITE good. *snooty French laugh* Your MOTHER outdid herself this time. I'm a spoiled, rich and pompous trust fund boy. *snobbish laugh*

GUION: I don't sound like that.

MAE: Well, you don't sound like a normal person talking either. You seem to forget your place.

GUION: My place is with you, my love.

MAE: Bleh!

GUION: Love you, too.

Mae walks out rolling her eyes and huffing, while Tiara looks through the cupboard to find herself something to eat. No nothing there. What about the fridge? No, still nothing, at least not anything that can be cooked fast. The Freezer? Well, here's something…frozen breakfast sandwiches, which is not her favorite, but they'll have to do. Tiara grabs one from the box and jams it into the microwave. She looks intently at her sandwich as it seems to go around and around slowly. She squints her eyes, focusing her attention on the sandwich.

RONALD: Hey, stupid. Staring at it ain't gonna make it cook any faster.

TIARA: DON'T CALL ME STUPID, YOU ADOPTED TURD!

RONALD: Hey, you better start being nice to me, or else!

TIARA: Or else what?!

RONALD: Or else I won't give you the pancake I saved for you this morning.

TIARA: You…you saved me a pancake?

RONALD: Oh yeah…with plenty of syrup and butter and strawberry topping.

TIARA: Oh, THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

RONALD: Yeah, it's really good and all for you!

TIARA: Well,Where is it?

RONALD: It's in the toilet. HA HA HA HA HA!

TIARA: What the…?

MAE: That was just gross, boy! Just gross!

GUION: Yeah…but funny.

MAE: What?!

GUION: Uh…um…mind your mother, boy!

MAE: I didn't tell him to do anything yet.

GUION: Oh…well…still mind her!

Mae walked over to Guion and tore a page of the paper down from his face so he could see her giving him the stink eye. Guion cowered a bit and lowered his head, returning his attention to the papers. Mae flipped up the page she was holding down and walked away, not saying anything.

RONALD: OOOH, Dad! She's got you scared of her! She tore up your paper and you didn't say anything. You scared of Mom, ain't you?!

GUION: What? No! Don't be ridiculous, boy. I ain't scared of your mother! Your mother respects me! She knows not to ever start a fight with me, cause she knows I'll win. I'm the king of this castle, and my word is law. And if your mom ever challenges me, why I'll…

MAE: You'll do WHAT, your majesty?

Mae had this smirk on her face that just begged for Guion to say the wrong thing. Guion sat back in his chair and refocused his attention back on the papers.

GUION: I'll shut up and do what I'm told!

Mae smiled widely at her husband and nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She then turned around and walked toward the front door looking over at Tiara who was still messing around with the microwave.

MAE: Tiara, time to go!

TIARA: It's not cooked yet!

MAE: It's plenty cooked, let's go!

TIARA: But, MOOOM!

MAE: Get that thing outta the microwave, and let's go!

Tiara took the sandwich out of the microwave, which surprising to her was very crispy and brown with the egg sinking into the bread nicely. Tiara took the sandwich and began chomping on it as she ran out to the car, where her mom was already waiting.

TIARA: I'm ready, mom.

MAE: How's the sandwich?

TIARA: It's ok, but it's nothing compared to your cooking.

MAE: Well, then that'll teach you to oversleep on a school day or stay out all night.

TIARA: Oh…

MAE: And didn't I tell you to take those purple contacts off?

TIARA: Umm… I'll do it at school today.

After getting in the car, Mae turns on the engine and drives out of the driveway. Soon, the pair is on their way to Tiara's school, which is just a few blocks down the road.

Tiara lives in a section of Dallas known as Little Tokyo. It is a relatively old area, inhabited mostly by Japanese immigrants and their descendants dating back from the World War II internment camps. During the time of the internment, all Japanese immigrants and native born American citizens were pushed to this area. Not knowing that many Japanese lived in this southern city and being a small community, they all became very close with each other. At first, they thought that maybe they should anglicize themselves considering all the trouble they were going through at the time. However, after many disagreements from elders who still held ties to Japan, it was decided that while they would learn what they needed to survive in America, they would continue to pass down their heritage to the next generation. The elders argued that they probably would not be there long, thinking that after the war they all would be forced to go back to Japan, including Japanese that were born in America. However, that wasn't the case.

A few months before the war ended, the Japanese internment period was over. It turns out that many Japanese who were Americans by birth and even some who immigrated to the country did not appreciate how they were being treated and demanded change. Some even pointed out that many Japanese joined the U.S. military to fight against their homeland. Though the Japanese in Dallas didn't make too much noise against this, they did voice their opinion whenever they were given a chance. Nevertheless, the Dallas Japanese decided to put their talents to good use by making the best of a bad situation. They started to build stores, homes, schools and other structures according to what the elders suggested. The style of Japan began to appear in what was otherwise a bland block of uninspiring buildings. Soon, businessmen began to see an opportunity and began to fund their many projects, bringing in professional construction companies. In a few years' time, that former internment camp came to be known as Edo, as the elders began calling it. Prosperity ensued in the area and the detained began having families, raising them and watching their neighborhood prosper.

One day, a young African American couple and their little girl had just moved into the city and were looking for a relatively cheap but safe place to live. Exhausted from their journey, they decided to stay in a hotel in a very strange but lively and lit up neighborhood. They tried to make out the weird writing in what just looked like lines and blocks, but couldn't make sense of it. It didn't matter, because the big "HOTEL" on one of the signs did the trick. The couple checked in for about a week, which should at least be enough time for them to look around the city for a place to stay. After a short rest, they decided to try and find something to eat in this strange area. It was so strange; they doubted whether or not they were still in America. They found only friendly folks around in this area, with the younger ones speaking English very clearly, and the food they ate was very satisfying. Tired, the couple decided to go back to their hotel…but loud noises drew them to a crowd of people standing near what appeared to be a very busy street.

They found themselves standing at the edge one of the most colorful and festive parades they had ever seen. Everyone seemed like they were having a good time. In the distance, there was a young Japanese woman in what appeared to be a band uniform, only except by the look of her hat she had to have been a drum major. She was carrying a silver scepter and was twirling it around while yelling out orders to the band behind her. They looked so disciplined, so in tune and so sharp. The woman watched with curiosity as this young woman seemed to lead her band which such accuracy. It occurred to the woman that the band leader must've been a teacher of some sort. All of the band members were kids…teenagers at the most, though it looked like there were some pre-teens sprinkled here and there. The band leader continued to lead them down the street. The couple's little girl, wanting to get a closer look, began to walk toward the street where the band was making their way down. She thought she had gotten close enough to see, but soon found herself right in the middle of the street. The band was coming at a fast pace, and did not see the little girl until they were a few steps away from the girl

_"__TOMARI!"(Stop moving!)_ the band leader yelled and put her scepter up right in front of her face.

The band quickly grinded to a halt in unison and it looked as if the move was planned. The little girl stood face to face with the drum major, who looked down at her. The little girl pointed up at her and yelled in baby language, and the drum major responded by putting her scepter up which caused the percussion line to hit one note. Startled, the little girl pointed her other finger up and yelled. The drum major twisted her scepter to her side and pointed to her upper left, which caused the percussion line to hit two notes. The little girl finally realized that she was in control of the band, and was about to put another hand up when…

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

The young African American woman came out of the crowd and grabbed the little girl and got her out of the street. The drum major, looking at her the whole time, did not move out of her position but smirked a little. The woman, embarrassed, took her daughter into the crowd. The little girl, raised her hand and yelled again. This time, the drum major put her scepter in front of her face and snapped her head forward. She pointed the silver part of her scepter forward towards the parade route.

_"__FOWADO!" (Forward!)_ the drum major yelled she began marching while the band marched behind her. The crowd began to laugh and cheer as the band passed through.

After the parade, the couple figured that they had seen everything there was to see and was about to return to their room, when a voice called out to them.

_WOMAN: Your daughter is a great leader!_

The couple turned around to see the smiling drum major looking at them. She was wearing a white band uniform with black trim and a black cape. She walked towards the couple and held out her hand. As she spoke, she had a thick Japanese accent, but could speak fluent English.

_DRUM MAJOR: I__'__m sorry if I scared your daughter._

_YOUNG WOMAN: Well, she shouldn__'__t have been running around in the street. She knows better. Thanks for what you did._

_DRUM MAJOR: Not a problem, it happens all the time. Kids run around during parade, wanting to climb on floats and cars and pretend they are in the band. No big deal._

_YOUNG WOMAN: That was a good show you put out there for us._

_DRUM MAJOR: Glad you enjoyed it. We don__'__t see too many black people out here, so I guess maybe your little one wanted to make her presence known._

_YOUNG WOMAN: *laughing* I guess so. Do you…I know this is a weird question…but can you tell us where we are?_

_DRUM MAJOR: Edo. Well, everybody else calls it Little Tokyo, but everyone who lives here calls it Edo. The people who helped with this neighborhood said that Little Tokyo sells better. Whatever._

_YOUNG WOMAN: Really? Little Tokyo? Is there nothing but Japanese here?_

_DRUM MAJOR: Mostly Japanese, but really all Asians. Some Chinese, Vietnamese, this-ease, that-ease…it__'__s all easy. HA!_

_YOUNG WOMAN: (fake chuckles at the drum major__'__s obviously corny joke)_

_DRUM MAJOR: What brings you to this area?_

_YOUNG WOMAN: We just moved here and we__'__re looking for a place to stay. Figured we would stay in a hotel until we find a place._

_DRUM MAJOR: How long you__'__re staying?_

_YOUNG WOMAN: A week, for now._

_DRUM MAJOR: Hmm…well maybe I can help you out. I do real estate part time, and I seem to remember some people renting around this time._

_YOUNG WOMAN: Oh, so you__'__re not a student?_

_DRUM MAJOR: Ha ha ha! No, but thanks for the compliment. I__'__m actually a teacher. I__'__m filling in for a student who is sick today. _

_YOUNG WOMAN: I didn__'__t think a teacher could do that._

_DRUM MAJOR: Well, I was one of the best drum majors in my day, and she asked me personally to do it. Sure does bring back memories._

_YOUNG WOMAN: If you could help us out, I would greatly appreciate it. _

_DRUM MAJOR: Of course. You__'__re staying at the Sakura Hotel just down the street right?_

_YOUNG WOMAN: How did you know that?_

_DRUM MAJOR: It__'__s the only hotel in this area. Anywhere else, and you would be too far to come here. I__'__ll get you those listings right away, ok?_

_YOUNG WOMAN: I do appreciate it. I__'__m sorry, but I didn__'__t catch your name._

_DRUM MAJOR: Oh, sorry about that. My name is…_

KUROYANAGI-SENSEI: On time today I see, Tsukino-san!

TIARA: Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good Morning), Kuroyanagi-sensei!

MAE: Sorry about her being late yesterday. She didn't wake up on time, as usual.

Tiara gets out of the car and parks in front of Juban Senior Private School. This school is a K-12 private school located in the heart of Little Tokyo, next to what could be considered the town square of the neighborhood. At the outer gates of the school, greeting all of the students was Ms. Kuroyanagi, the very stern but popular headmaster of Juban. Known for being very businesslike, she is also known for greatly rewarding students who make high grades and constantly push themselves to new heights. Because of this, Mae has completely trusted her in the care of Tiara and as a result their professional relationship has started to blossom into a friendship.

KUROYANAGI-SENSEI: Oh, no problem. Nothing a little detention can't handle. Now go ahead and get to class, and don't make a scene when you get in there!

TIARA: Right away, Ms. Kuroyanagi!

KUROYANAGI-SENSEI: Excuse me?

TIARA: I mean…Hai (Yes), Kuroyanagi-Sensei!

KUROYANAGI-SENSEI: Much better.

Tiara trots off to class. Mae begins to walk back to her car when…

KUROYANAGI-SENSEI: Excuse me. Ms. Moon. I would like a word with you please.

MAE: Now you know you don't have to call me Ms. Moon. Call me Mae.

KUROYANAGI-SENSEI: Sorry, force of habit. I forget that we are an familiar terms now. Well, you can call me Totto.

MAE: Toto? You mean like…

TOTTO: Yes, yes, I'm aware about that little mutt in that movie. That's what the children say all the time. *laughing*. It's just easier. Please, let's walk and talk.

Totto led Mae to a nearby garden that the students planted. It wasn't much, but it was certainly a nice place to walk through when you needed a breather. It was a gorgeous morning and the weather was warm. Totto and Mae began to walk through the garden and Totto began to speak.

TOTTO: Your daughter is doing quite well here. She seems to be getting along with everyone and making good grades.

MAE: That's good.

TOTTO: Yes…well. I'm afraid the only thing that I am concerned about is her…punctuality and tendency to disrupt class.

MAE: What do you mean? Is she acting up?

TOTTO: Well, not in a threatening manner. She's more of a class clown, so to speak. But, she does tend to get in…well…

MAE: What?

TOTTO: What time is it?

MAE: 8:08. Why?

TOTTO: Follow me.

Mae and Totto walked toward a nearby window that allowed a view into Tiara's classroom. There they saw Tiara, talking and laughing with all of her classmates. She seemed to be very popular and well liked, but very mischievous. On her desk, her mother noticed a straw and what appeared to be little balls of waded up paper next to her books. Tiara continued to talk until 8:10, when the morning announcements came on.

ANNOUNCEMENT: Good morning, class! Here are the announcements for today.

Tiara then becomes silent as she takes the straw and the little waded up pieces of paper. She stuffs one piece of paper down one end of the straw and puts her mouth on the other one. Then, she aims at a nearby boy and blows. The paper flies out and hits the boy smack on the jaw. The boy snaps his head toward Tiara and yells something in Japanese, while Tiara just makes funny faces at him.

ANNOUNCEMENT: KOJIMA TETSUO OF FUJI-SAN'S CLASS, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE FOR INTERRUPTING THE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS IMMEDIATELY!

Tetsuo angrily snaps his head toward Tiara.

TETSUO: YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW?! HUH?!

But, Tiara smiled and said nothing.

TETSUO: YOU GOT ME TROUBLE FOR THE LAST TIME, MONKEY GIRL!

Tiara laughed and waved goodbye as Tetsuo angrily stormed out of the room. Then everybody put their books up as Tiara began to look for her next victim.

Mae began to get angry while looking at this and was about to go into the class, when Totto stopped her.

TOTTO: I know it seems like she's making enemies, but it's not what you think. See, Tiara is a bit boy crazy, but she has a strange way of showing her…admiration of boys. She tends to do things like this to boys that she likes. The only reason why she hasn't gotten in trouble is because the boys protect her. I think they like her, too.

MAE: That's no excuse. She's not there to get a boyfriend; she's there to learn something. Wait till I get my hands on her…

TOTTO: Well, I was just wondering if maybe you could talk to her a bit. I don't want her to get in trouble because she not like this all day, but maybe just to let her know that this is not a good way to tell a boy that you like him. I just don't want her to do that to the wrong boy because then I'll have a real problem.

MAE: Is there anything else I should know?

TOTTO: Not really. Your daughter is really a joy to us all.

At that moment, Tiara starts hugging on another boy and tries to kiss him.

TIARA: Come here, Kaneda!

KANEDA: AHH, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU GONNA GIVE ME COOTIES!

TIARA: Gimme a kiss, baby!

KANEDA: LET ME GO! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME BLACK GIRL COOTIES!

TIARA: YOU LIKE ME, YOU KNOW YOU DO!

Then Tiara reaches down to try and give Kaneda a wedgie. Kaneda blocks her hand, but in the distraction Tiara plants a kiss directly on Kaneda's lips and then jumps back to her seat.

KANEDA: AUGH! I'VE BEEN POISONED!

TIARA: Oh, shut up you big baby!

KANEDA: OUGH! AUGH! POISON GIRL LIPS! BLAUGH! AUGH!

Mae looks over a Totto, who has a nervous smile on her face.

TOTTO: …A joy to us all.

KANEDA: I'm gonna DIEEEE!

After the announcements were done, Tiara and her classmates began working on assignments. It was around 10 o'clock when the loudspeaker came on again…

ANNOUNCEMENT: Good morning, students. There was one announcement from this morning that we forgot. Representatives from Sunrise Junior High School will be on campus holding a fundraiser for admissions to a seminar for people who want to learn how to own their own business. Please come and visit them. There are many students that will be attending this seminar while it's in town and we feel this may be a great opportunity for our students as well. As you know doubt have heard, there are many students who have become successful in starting their own businesses in recent times, many earning more than a million dollars in one year. This is good education for those who wish to own a business someday. If you are interested, please let your teacher know. You will be able to buy from them during lunch and after school. Thank you and make it a great day.

Tiara rolled her eyes. A business seminar? That sounds about as much fun as watching Ronald play those stupid video games of his.

Later, in front of the commons…

TOTTO: Do you have everything you need.

YOUNG WOMAN: Yes, Ms. Kuroyanagi. Everything should be in place.

TOTTO: Good, I don't want there to be any problems. And please, call me Ms. Totto. My last name is way too long.

YOUNG WOMAN: Oh, it's no problem Ms. Totto. Thanks again for letting us do this here.

TOTTO: Pleasure's all mine. Thanks for getting your headmaster to agree to our deal.

YOUNG WOMAN: Well, you know what they say, Ms. Totto; There's always a deal to be made.

The young, dark skinned woman returned to her work of setting up tables and displays, while her assistants helped to get the merchandise ready.

ASSISTANT: We're almost ready, Amy.

AMY: Good, good. I want this to go as smooth as possible.

ASSISTANT: What kids are gonna want to read books, though? Are you sure about this?

AMY: These aren't just books. They are imported comic books straight from Japan. Some of them haven't even been translated yet. They're very rare and expensive here in the States. But, I was able to save a little bit by buying them in bulk. It took a lot more money, but the idea is to sell the more common ones for a cheaper price while selling the rare ones for just a little more than I paid for them. My guess is the cheaper ones will go first, while I'll still have the collector's items. But, if these are as popular as I've heard they are, I will more than make up my profit by selling all the cheaper ones, hence gaining a good reputation at this school. The next time I come here, I can make a killing by selling cheaper comics for something that I paid pennies on the dollar for.

ASSISTANT: You can figure all this out, and yet you have trouble with Pre-Algebra.

AMY: If it don't make dollars, it don't make sense, honey. And basic math has ALWAYS made dollars.

ASSISTANT: Not being able to go to High School won't make you any dollars either. In fact, it might even take away some dollars.

AMY: I told you I was studying, didn't I? Geez, get off my back already.

ASSISTANT: Sure, sure. Time will tell, won't it?

Amy shook her head at this statement and continued to work.

Amy Waters is a student at Sunrise Junior High School. She is a chocolate toned African American girl, about 15 years of age with a short, bobbed style haircut. Though she is very young, her mind has matured faster than anyone thought, especially her parents. She is highly intelligent, and always had a knack for things concerning money. Being a business minded, self-starting go getter, she has spent most of her childhood trying to find ways to earn money whether it was mowing lawns, babysitting or washing cars. She is always willing to make deals with people, something that she is both praised and ridiculed for. Sometimes, however, she can be seen as cold, especially when someone falls through on whatever it is they agreed to with her.

She smiled as she imagined all of the money she was gonna make today, almost rubbing her hands in a sort of sinister way. Her assistant stopped working and stared at her.

ASSISTANT: You know Amy, you're really pretty when you're evil.

AMY: What? SHUT UP! (laughing)

ASSISTANT: I'm just sayin'.

Amy looked at the clock. It was almost lunchtime. She decided to go back to her post in the display and wait. People would be coming soon and along with them will be their wallets. As the bell rang for the first period lunch, many students began to walk towards the commons. On their way, they had no choice but to see the display full of interesting items. They all stopped and took a look.

STUDENTS: Are you kidding me? How did you get this? Unreal! This isn't even translated yet! Hey, get over here! They got the good stuff! My mom talked about these all the time, I thought she was lying!

The students quickly found many things that were appealing to them. Amy's market research class is paying off handsomely now, as scores of students lined up with money in hand wanting to buy. There was shoving and pushing as students yelled at each other for their place. Amy wondered if she was going to run out of product before the other lunch periods were over, but decided that this was a good problem to have. The students continued to purchase many of their wares, but in doing so they were blocking the commons' doors. Many students who were hungry for more than just snacks were starting to complain and yell at the students who were trying to buy things.

STUDENTS: Get outta the way! Move! You're hurting my elbow! I'm hungry! Wait, you have the new Tokyo Police comics?! How did you get those! GET OUTTA MY WAY!

Tiara, in the midst of the crowd, continuously looked for a way to get into the commons. She started to get angry. Today was Bento Box day, and she was looking forward to getting one as she finally saved enough money. One of Tiara's friends found her in the middle of the crowd and they began to try to help each other navigate through the sea of anxious teens.

TIARA'S FRIEND: They act like they've never seen comic books before!

TIARA: They're making me mad. I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since four hours ago! Tina, can't you make them move or something?

TINA: Me?! Oh sure, let me just start throwing people out of the way. That'll get 'em.

TIARA: Geez, these Sunrise kids are holding up everything. I've got a good mind to go over there and tear that thing down! Screw it, I'm going over there!

TINA: What are you gonna do?

TIARA: Yell at her for putting this stupid thing here and blocking the lunch line!

TINA: I don't wanna have to save you from getting into another fight!

TIARA: There won't be a fight, because I'm gonna knock whoever they are out first!

Tiara stormed her way through the crowd, shoving people this way and that way while muttering under her breath. Many students looked at her and yelled back, asking why she was pushing everyone away, some of them saying that there were plenty of Mocky and comics for everyone. Tiara finally got up to the front. She couldn't see Amy at the counter as someone was blocking her way.

TIARA: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BLOCKING THE LUNCH LINE!

Amy didn't hear her, as she was too busy counting money she just received from a sale.

TIARA: DON'T YOU KNOW PEOPLE ARE HUNGRY?!

Amy then began looking around as she heard someone yelling aloud, but didn't know what they said. Tiara was looking in Amy's direction but still couldn't see her as that person was still making purchases. Tiara quieted down, but balled her fist up. She just knew that it had to be a boy doing this, and she was gonna make sure he knew not to keep her from getting food again. She planned to sucker punch whoever it was at the counter after asking them why they were blocking the line.

Finally, the person moved on after making her final purchase. Tiara moved up, still angry until she saw Amy stare back at her. Tiara's attitude changed immediately as Amy smiled at her.

AMY: Hi! Welcome!

TIARA: ….

AMY: See anything you like?

TIARA: … Huh?

AMY: Do you see anything you like?

Tiara stopped. She didn't know why, but the mere sight of Amy made her lose any anger she had towards her. She stopped and felt her heart start to beat slightly faster. She smiled back at her.

TIARA: Um…I just uh…wanted to know…if you had any Mocky left? Yeah, that's it.

AMY: We do. What flavor would you like.

TIARA: …. Oh, uh, it doesn't matter.

AMY: Chocolate ok?

TIARA: Yeah…yeah…

Amy reached around and grabbed the Mocky sticks and then set them on the counter. After telling her the price, Tiara grabbed the money and gave it to her. Tiara was sort of in a trance. Amy handed her the changed and then smiled back at her.

AMY: Was there anything else?

TIARA: No…no…

AMY: Thanks for supporting us.

Amy held out her hand to shake it. Tiara shook it. At that exact point a light flashed in front of thier eyes. An electric shock went through the both of them. For a minute, it almost appeared as though they were the only ones there. Tiara looked into Amy's eyes, who returned the look. Both were smiling nervously at each other as they looked to see themselves in an empty hallway. They were the only two there. All the while, there was a shock and heat in the air neither one of them could explain. Then, just as quickly as the flash happened, it appeared and disappeared again, only for both girls to find themselves in the same place they were before, with people still buying items as though nothing happened.

ASSISTANT: Amy?! Amy, what are you doing? We need a little help here!

AMY: …

TIARA: …

Amy shook her head and then smiled nervously at Tiara.

AMY: Thanks for your business.

TIARA: You're welcome…

Tiara quickly ran away and into the commons area. She was disturbed as she went to the lunch line. Tina ran after and eventually caught up with her.

TINA: What was that?

TIARA: Eh?

TINA: I saw that, Tiara. You said you were gonna punch her out but you ended up caressing her hand! It's like you two didn't want let go of each other.

TIARA: I…I don't know.

TINA: What happened?

TIARA: Did anyone else see?

TINA: No one was paying you two any attention. It was almost like you two were gone.

TIARA: I…I wish I knew…it's like when I touched her…Something just…

TINA: Your ring!

TIARA: What?

Tiara looked down at her ring to see it glowing a bright purple color. She didn't really know what it meant. Was someone in trouble? Did she say the magic words by accident? She needed to make sure to stop by Dream's house on the way home from school.

Meanwhile, outside of the commons, the wave of people had died down. Amy sat down a second and just stared off into space. One of her assistants came over and sat next to her.

ASSISTANT: She was pretty.

AMY: Huh?

ASSISTANT: That girl whose hand you were holding.

AMY: Oh…

ASSISTANT: Wanna talk about that?

AMY: There's nothing to talk about.

ASSISTANT: Oh, I doubt that. No one else noticed, but I did. You two had something going on there. There was some kind of connection.

AMY: Please, there was nothing going on. I probably won't ever see her again.

ASSISTANT: You can lie to me all you like, but you can't lie to yourself. You were in a trance for a second there.

AMY: I…I…

ASSISTANT: You…you…what?

AMY: I'd better get ready for the next wave of customers…

ASSISTANT: You'd better find out what that was all about. We'll be here after school.

AMY: It's nothing, I told you. Absolutely nothing.

Amy tried to calm down, but on the inside she was not able to get that strange, purple-eyed girl out of her head.

Then the next bell rang as the second lunch period started.

Meanwhile in the Central Business District

In an auditorium on a busy downtown street, Imu was standing on the stage in front of a crowd of people cheering and yelling as they were receiving an inspiring and motivational speech from him. He spoke with such conviction that everyone held onto his words, believing everything he said.

IMU: I tell you all, YOU can be rich! YOU can be wealthy to the point where you never have to worry about money again. YOU have the potential to do this!

CROWD: Yeah! Wow! Damn right! Awesome!

IMU: If all of you follow my formula for success, there is no way that you can fail. This formula is guaranteed to make you massive amounts of money almost overnight!

CROWD: Money! Money! Money!

IMU: So…I some questions for you…Are you ready to become rich!?

CROWD: YES!

IMU: Are you ready to achieve your wildest dreams?

CROWD: YES!

IMU: I can't hear you! Some of you don't want to be rich, obviously. Am I wrong?

CROWD: YES!

IMU: So, everybody here wants to be rich?

CROWD: YES!

IMU: Then let me hear every last one of you say it LOUD! I want it so loud that they will be able to hear you in the next town!

CROWD: WE WANT TO BE RICH! WE WANT TO BE RICH!

IMU: LOUDER!

CROWD: MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!

IMU: WOOOO! That's what I'm talking about! Get loud with it!

CROWD: RICH! RICH! WE WILL BE RICH!

IMU: That's right! You will be rich, rich beyond your wildest dreams. Now, the first thing I need everyone to do is to pay close attention to this video my lovely assistant Ebony will show you. You don't have to write anything down or read anything else, just make sure you are watching the video carefully.

Ebony pointed a remote control towards a corner in the theatre and pushed a button. The lights dimmed and a video came on screen. It was a video with Beryl in it dressed in business attire and explaining a very complicated and nonsensical business plan. The way she explained it, it seemed to trick people into thinking it made sense. In actuality, it was a business plan that Imu copied from a known pyramid scheme that failed 10 years ago. However, the video, the motivation speech and the whole seminar hid the true intentions behind this so-called 'business seminar'.

The Onyx Seminar, as they called it, was supposed to be a seminar for aspiring business owners both young and old. People from all walks of life came together to learn either how to become better managers, proper ways of owning or enhancing their own businesses, or even how to start a business from scratch. However, the seminar taught none of this. Imu started off the seminar by riling up the crowd, which brought up a lot of energy in the room, almost to frenzy. They were willing to believe anything Imu said at this point, but that wasn't the purpose. The purpose was to get their energy built up more than usual, so that Beryl and Demetria could then begin absorbing it, making them stronger in the process. The video that Beryl was featured on contained in it a spell that quickly and unnoticeably absorbed energy into from the crowd. That energy was then absorbed by the two fallen queens. As the video played on, the two queens continued to feel more and more powerful. They were better than they were, but it still wasn't enough.

Meanwhile, Ebony sat slightly off-stage and watched for any potential troublemakers, such as someone who knew the business plan wouldn't work or someone who began to question why for 45 minutes of the presentation they didn't do anything but holler, scream and cheer while being told how great they were. Anyone who asked too many questions or seemed like they didn't really believe what they were told was taken into a back room with Ebony. The people never returned, leading some to believe that they were just kicked out. Ebony would then return a few minutes later and returned to her seat, looking around at the crowd.

Imu slowly walked over toward Ebony and grabbed a nearby chair. She sat down next to her.

IMU: How are you doing?

EBONY: I'm ok. Just watching for stupid people.

IMU: I hear ya. I hate having to do this monkey dance in front of folks. Like they will every amount to anything. They're just fresh meat.

EBONY: Yep. Hey, listen, I meant to tell you this earlier. I didn't mean for you to get mixed up in all this.

IMU: Ebony, I'm a grown man. I could've easily walked away if I didn't want to do it. Give me some credit.

EBONY: I know…it's just that…you're the only person I truly trust right now. You have been for a long time. I don't want to lose you as a friend.

IMU: Well, as long as those checks keep comin' in, you don't have to worry about that.

EBONY: So, it's all about the money, huh?

IMU: Everything is about money, dear. Everything.

EBONY: Boy, don't I feel special.

IMU: Girl, I'm just playin' with you. You know I'm not gonna leave you even if you are broke. I guess I like you a little bit.

EBONY: Thanks, Imu.

IMU: Besides that, I don't think I'm the only person you trust.

EBONY: What do you mean?

IMU: What is all this 'Mommy' business you've been doing with Beryl lately?

EBONY: Imu, you oughta know me better than that.

IMU: Enlighten me.

EBONY: I haven't forgotten about that fight we had back at the house. I'm only playin' it cool right now because I don't know what all she can do. But, trust and believe I do plan on paying her back for that. That fight wasn't the end of it.

IMU: Oh yeah? So what you gonna do?

EBONY: I don't know yet. I'm just waitin'.

IMU: Yeah? Well, you better get strong before you go trying to mess with this lady. She nearly killed you.

EBONY: So, why didn't she?

IMU: Well, my guess is that maybe she still needs you for something. You know something about this Onyx Crystal she keeps yappin' about. Maybe she's just using you to get to it. And then once she's gotten it, she'll get rid of you. If I had to guess, I think that may be the plan.

EBONY: That's not gonna happen. Not if I get the Crystal first.

IMU: Whatever, I don't really care about the stupid thing. I just want to get paid and go home. I'm not gonna let this lady hurt you though. Crystal or no, when this is all over, you comin' back with me.

Ebony looked over and smiled at Imu.

EBONY (singysongy): Awww, that's so sweet.

IMU: Shut up.

EBONY: You'd better get back out there and check on them.

IMU: Yeah. They've all probably gone to sleep by now.

Imu got up and walked back on the stage. Ebony turned on the lights to reveal a crowd that was very weak and halfway asleep. Most of them were looking as if they could barely stand up. Imu looked out on the crowd with a sinister smile on his face.

IMU: Hey, what happened to all of your energy?

CROWD: *grooooaaaannn* *uuuuuhhhhhh*

IMU: Oh, come on. Fifteen minutes ago you were all jumping around and yelling like you were trying to tear the roof down. Now, you decide this is a good time to take a nap?

CROWD: *what happened to us?*

IMU: I guess this is probably a good place to stop for the day. We would like to thank you all for coming!

Imu then raised his hand, and a black ball appeared over his outstretched palm. He smiled as the black ball started to spin around and around, gaining more strength as it did so. Imu began to laugh under his breath as the ball became bigger and bigger. Then, he threw the ball into the air. As it hit the ceiling, the ball flattened out and began to act as a magnet as it turned into a hole. The hole began to attract the audience and cause them to fly up into the air. Some members of the audience saw this and tried their best to fight it by holding onto chairs or other people, but it didn't work. They were too weak and as a result, they were sucking into what appeared to be a portal of some sort.

After a few more minutes, there was no one left. The hole then shrunk and disappeared. Imu smirked as Ebony walked out on stage and looked for a minute.

EBONY: It's almost like no one was even here.

IMU: I know. Well, at least I did the janitor a favor.

Beryl and Demetria then walked out on stage.

BERYL: I have to say, Imu, at first I doubted this plan of yours. But, this has really worked out well.

DEMETRIA: Indeed. We seem to be getting stronger every day.

IMU: I'm glad you ladies liked it. It's a good thing I came along when I did. We're gonna make you guys more powerful than you ever were before.

DEMETRIA: Excellent work, Imu. It's so hard to find good help these days, you know.

IMU: Hope you're not too full though. You got one more meal tomorrow, and it's sure to be a feast. We have a bunch of junior high and high school kids coming in tomorrow.

DEMETRIA: Ah, youth, a constant source of fresh and pure energy!

IMU: Just what I was thinking. Once we get through with this crowd, we give them a ride to the other dimension and then disappear. It's onto the next town.

BERYL: Next town? Weren't we supposed to take over this one, first?

IMU: Well, yeah, that is the plan. But we have to get powerful first, right? And besides all that, I don't want to attract any attention while you ladies are feeding. So, I was thinking that maybe we could take a little road trip across the country so that we could have our fill of energy. By the time we get back here, we'll be too powerful for anyone to even think about stopping us.

BERYL: I have to say, that's a great idea. I have to stop doubting you so much.

IMU: You really should.

BERYL: Well, it's just that, I haven't had that much luck out of men in past…ventures.

IMU: I'm not those other men, Beryl. I'm better.

Beryl smirked and bowed her head.

BERYL: I'll hold you to that, Imu.

The four walked off the stage together in order to prepare for their final presentation tomorrow.

DREAM: Are you sure this is what happened?

TIARA: Of course I'm sure. Why would I make this up?

DREAM: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset.

TIARA: I'm not upset. I just want you to see how serious I am.

DREAM: I get it. I just don't understand why it happened.

TIARA: Well, it has to be in that book of yours.

DREAM: How soon do you think you can make it here?

TIARA: I'm on my way now. School just let out, so it shouldn't take long at all.

DREAM: Ok, I'll check the book until you get here.

TIARA: See you soon.

Tiara hung up the phone and walked out of the office. She continued to walk until she reached the school's front courtyard. In the distance, she saw Amy sitting on the steps with her materials in a large, luggage bag on wheels. She was chugging a bottle of water when she saw Tiara and quickly put the bottle away while gulping the last bit of water.

AMY: There you are. I was hoping I'd run into you again.

TIARA: Oh…hi!

Butterflies started to well up in Tiara's stomach as she saw Amy run towards her. Amy stopped just short of her, but just enough where they had a good view of each other.

AMY: Listen, about this afternoon…

TIARA: Totally my fault! I didn't mean to hold on to your hand like that!

AMY: No, no, I understand. I didn't mean to hold on to you like that.

TIARA: Well, I, uh…, liked some of the stuff you were selling. It's good that you came to our school.

AMY: You didn't buy anything except Mocky…

TIARA: Well, I wasn't…I mean I…I was saving my money for lunch, so I couldn't buy much…

AMY: Yeah… I guess.

TIARA: Um…why were you waiting on me?

AMY: I was hoping you could tell me what happened back there.

TIARA: I have no idea, honestly. I'm trying to figure that out myself.

AMY: It was weird. It was like for a second, you and I were alone.

TIARA: You saw that, too? Did you see anything else?

AMY: No. It all happened so fast. Do you think this means anything?

TIARA: I don't know.

AMY: Well, something tells me I need to stick by you until I find out.

TIARA: Is that the only reason you want to hang out with me?

AMY: Well, no. But, to be honest, that's the main reason.

TIARA: I see. That's a weird way to start a friendship, though.

AMY: Is it any weirder than the way we met?

TIARA: …Good Point.

AMY: My name's Amy…Amy Waters, Future Businesswoman and hopefully millionaire.

TIARA: Tiara Moon, nice meeting you.

AMY: I would shake your hand, but…

TIARA: No, no, I totally understand.

AMY: Sooo… how you doin'?

TIARA: This is awkward.

AMY: I know.

TIARA: Listen, there's somewhere I gotta be. How about I just get your number and call you later…when the weirdness wears off a little.

AMY: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Oh, but before you go…are you going to the Seminar tomorrow?

TIARA: I'm not really interested in starting a business.

AMY: You don't have to be. A day out of school, free food and these things can be pretty fun, believe it or not.

TIARA: Well…I dunno.

AMY: There's an arcade opening right next door. We could go afterwards. And then maybe grab a bite to eat.

TIARA (nervously): Really?

AMY (nervously): Yes. What do you think?

TIARA: Well, as long as we go to the arcade afterwards, it sounds fun. But, don't you need money to go to that thing?

AMY: I'll get you in as my guest. I've made so much money, I'm sure I can convince the teacher to let you on. You have to promise me that you'll come.

TIARA: Promise?

AMY: Yes. I'm gonna hold you to it. And I'm not the type of girl that takes no for an answer easily.

TIARA: Are you gonna force me to go?

AMY: No, I won't force you to do anything. All I'm asking for is a slow yes instead of a fast no.

TIARA: Ok. (slowly) YYYEEESSS?

AMY: Great! I'll see you tomorrow! The bus will be here to pick up everybody else who's going. You better be on there, or I'll come lookin' for you!

TIARA: I'll be there.

Amy handed out her hand absent-mindedly. Tiara stared at it for a minute and then looked up at her. She grabbed her hand and shook it, while making a grimace. She was waiting for something to happen. But, nothing did. Amy looked at her strangely at first, but then remembered what happened this afternoon and let go of the handshake.

AMY (laughing nervously): Sorry…

TIARA: It's…It's ok. Nothing happened.

AMY: By the way…I like your contacts.

TIARA: These…aren't contacts.

AMY: Your eyes are actually purple?

TIARA: Yes.

AMY: They're…amazing.

Tiara started to smile at this statement as they stared at each other for a second. Then, Tiara broke the long silence.

TIARA: (nervously) I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow.

AMY: Sure. Be safe.

Tiara started to walk away while Amy looked on and watched her leave. She couldn't figure out why she felt so funny around Tiara. She was just glad that nothing weird happened again when she touched her. Amy went back to her belongings and sat down and she tried to push the events of the strange day behind her.

A few minutes later, after quite a long walk, Tiara arrived at Dream's home. After a quick snack and small talk, Dream pulled out the small magical book and began to thumb through it.

DREAM: I found something in here that might answer a few questions about what happened with your ring. It says here that the ring will light up when it detects energy nearby. The type of energy it detects is related to light and dark energy and will either detect a friend or a foe.

TIARA: Well, how am I supposed to tell the difference?

DREAM: It just says to follow your instincts when seeing the power flow through. I suppose you'll have to come to your own conclusion.

TIARA: They really made things easy, didn't they?

DREAM: I suppose so. Tell me a little about this girl.

TIARA: I don't know that much about her…except…nah. It's stupid.

DREAM: Any little bit helps, Tiara. Please…

TIARA: Well, today when I touched her, for a split second we were in a place by ourselves. Nobody else was around. And we were staring at each other.

DREAM: Was this a dream?

TIARA: More like a vision. I was awake and so was she. We both saw the same thing. It was crazy. I don't know what it means, if it means anything.

DREAM: That is abnormal. I suppose you'll find the answer soon enough. And what is this event she has you going to tomorrow?

TIARA: Some business seminar thingy. I don't know what it's all about. I really don't want to go.

DREAM: Then why are you going?

TIARA: Because…because she asked me to.

DREAM: That's it?

TIARA: Well, she said we could go to the arcade afterwards. I'm more interested in that. And, I'll get out of school early.

DREAM: There's always a catch, with you. Ha ha! Well, I think it would be a good idea if you went. You might actually learn something useful.

TIARA: Oh whatever, I'm not even gonna be any attention to that stuff. I'm just there for the free food.

DREAM: Well, this will at the very least allow you to get to know her a little more. Hopefully we can find out more about what role she plays in this.

TIARA: Good idea. Instead of paying attention to the boring people on stage, I'll just investigate her a little more. And one of the things I'm gonna find out is how generous she is!

DREAM: How…how do you expect to do that?

TIARA: I plan to order a Large Personal Supreme Pizza at the arcade tomorrow!

DREAM: But, those things are like $12!

Tiara just smiled.

DREAM: If you are mankind's last hope, we are DOOMED!

TIARA: Wise man say, never save world on empty stomach!

DREAM: GO HOME!

Tiara laughed as she grabbed her books and trotted out of Dream's door.

DREAM: Tiara!

TIARA: Hmm?

DREAM: Be careful.

TIARA: Always. (winks)

Tiara walks out the door. Dream begins to walk around her parlor for a few minutes. A short time later, there was a knock on the front door. Dream goes to answer it, to see Officer Carter standing at the door.

OFC CARTER: Uh…Good evening…Ms. Dream?

DREAM: Officer Carter…what a nice surprise.

CARTER: Oh…you remembered my name?

DREAM: Of course I have. How could I forget you? What can I do for you this evening?

CARTER: This is just a courtesy call. We hadn't talked since a few nights ago. Just wanted to make sure everything was alright.

DREAM: Everything is fine, Officer. I hadn't been harassed or have had any other trouble since.

CARTER: Well, that's good to know. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything.

DREAM: You didn't disturb me. As a matter of fact, I was just about to make another pot of tea. Would you like to join me?

CARTER: I'm on duty right now, so I can't.

DREAM: Not even for a short while?

CARTER: How short?

DREAM: 15 minutes, 20 at the most.

CARTER: Hmm, I am riding solo tonight, so no one would be waiting for me.

DREAM: And, it's getting colder outside. Please, I insist. Just a little bit of your time.

Carter stopped and took a look at Dream's soft eyes. He finally surrendered to the thought of what he wanted to do in the first place, but found a way to blame Dream for it.

CARTER: How can I say no to such a pretty woman like you?

Dream opened the door to let Officer Carter in. Once he walked in, she closed the door.

IMU: Are you ready to become wealthier than you ever thought possible?!

CROWD: YEEEEESSSSSS!

IMU: Are you ready to achieve your wildest dreams?!

CROWD: YEEEESSSSSSS!

IMU: Are you ready to take back control of your life?! Are you ready to live life on your own terms?!

CROWD: YEEEEEESSSSSSS!

IMU: Well, then you're in the right place. Ladies and Gentlemen, let me be the first to welcome you to the Onyx Method Business Seminar!

A thunderous cheer filled the auditorium as the enthusiastic crowd was jumping up and down, ready to be given the magical key to success and instant wealth. Imu had spent the last 30 minutes pumping up the crowd and getting the energy in the air, while Beryl and Demetria sat backstage preparing to intake the energy once the video started. Ebony was at her regular post looking for anyone who looked out of place.

Today the crowd was filled with young students from all over the city. Most of them were there because they were able to get out of school early, and they were the ones who had the most energy, especially considering the excitement over their plans to go to the new arcade that just opened up next door. But, some students, like Amy, were actually excited to learn the secret to success. Tiara sat next to Amy and was looking around at all of the excitement, wondering whether she should be excited too. It sure did look fun, after all. But, she just couldn't bring herself to get excited about something she really didn't care about. She looked ahead at the man dancing on stage, building up as much hype as he could. Something was off about him. Tiara couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about this man that she didn't really like.

Amy, on the other hand, was delirious in her excitement. The only thing she saw in her mind's eye was visions of her being rich beyond her wildest dreams. Visions of her relaxing on her own private island, or driving around in a very expensive sports car, or owning a mansion…No…a castle! Eating out for every meal, making business deals with top clients, playing tennis with CEOs…it all became so much. Amy began to tear up with joy, thinking about the rewards that were going to come as a result of the hard work she would be putting in all of these years.

Tiara continued looking around, every once in a while letting out a yelp or a scream just to fit in. Her ring had been going crazy since she first walked in. It was glowing and blinking so brightly, she had to put tape over the ring in order to keep it from attracting attention and then decided to put tape on all her fingers because…well she's a teenager. At least that was the excuse she used.

Ebony continued to look out over the crowd while Imu was working his charismatic magic on the crowd. She kept feeling a strong vibe coming from somewhere in the sea of people, although she couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. And then, she saw her; a dark-skinned black girl with purple contacts in her eyes looking around. Why wasn't she cheering? What was she looking for? Ebony decided to get to the bottom of this. She jumped from her perch and started going through the crowd as quietly as she could.

Tiara, who was paying close attention to the stage, saw Ebony jump off the stage. She didn't know why, but she knew that this young lady was coming for her. Or, maybe not… Maybe she was just being paranoid? Well, it's better to be safe than sorry.

TIARA: Amy!

AMY: What?!

TIARA: I'm going to the little girls' room. I'll be right back!

AMY: Ok, but you do know they have a restroom for big girls, right?

TIARA: Oh shut up! I'll be right back!

Amy didn't answer back as she turned her attention back to Imu's speech. Tiara walked out as smoothly as possible and left the auditorium before Ebony could ever get to where she was. Ebony watched her leave and started to wonder if she should give chase, but decided not to. After all, what's one person compared to everyone else in the theatre? She returned to her backstage perch and started looking out at the audience again.

Tiara made her way to the ladies' room and closed the door. She tore off the tape from her finger and looked at her ring. It was still glowing brightly, even brighter and more rapid than before. She needed to talk to Dream. She wasn't sure what was about to happen, if anything, but just in case something did she needed backup. She stepped out of the restroom and found a pay phone in the hallway. After dialing the number and a few rings, Dream picked up. Tiara explained what was going on.

DREAM: Are you sure about this?

TIARA: I'm not sure about anything right now. I think something is here, though. I could be wrong and I hope I am, but I have a feeling something is about to happen.

DREAM: I would rather be safe than sorry. I'm on my way down there. Try to stay low as much as you can until I get there.

Tiara was just about to hang up, when she heard screams and shrieks. Then, she heard a bunch of banging against the auditorium doors, as if people were trying to get out.

TIARA: I was right! Something is going on! Get down here, now!

DREAM: Ok, I'm on my way! Don't go back in there, Tiara, not without transforming first!

TIARA: I don't know how to use these powers!

DREAM: You can't go back in there as a regular human! You're just gonna have to learn to use them. Stall them as much as you can until I get there!

TIARA: Oh! What were the words again!

DREAM: You don't have to say the words again! I forgot to tell you that whole speech was only an activation speech. You can say what you want to transform, just push the top of your ring when you do!

TIARA: Ok, I got it. Get down here!

DREAM: Hurry! Make sure you say something you're gonna remember!

Tiara let the receiver hang from the phone and balled up her ring fist. With her other hand, she put one finger on the top of the ring and pushed. The ring shone a bright yellow, as if it were waiting. Tiara thought for a moment, and then said her new activation phrase.

TIARA: MOON POWER…SHINE!

Tiara's body was enveloped in yellow light as the purple and yellow sailor suit replaced her school uniform. When the transformation was complete, she had become the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit…Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon rushes in the back entrance of the auditorium to see the audience growing weaker and weaker in the seats while Imu was laughing at them maniacally. Ebony was now standing up and watching out for anyone who might either have been hiding or not affected by the spell being cast on them. She looked around the crowd, but did not see Amy. There was no more time. She couldn't figure out what was happening to the crowd, she just knew it had to be stopped. She walked around the backstage until she found the breaker and shut everything down. The video, lights and everything was shut off and everything was pitch black. There was an uproar as it seemed the crowd woke up from the spell and attempted to get out of the auditorium, while Ebony ran around the stage in a panic in an attempt to get the lights back on. Imu stood on stage, trying to see the best he could in vain. Finally, Ebony fumbled her way to a nearby breaker and flipped the switch. Imu was still standing on stage, only when he turned to his left, there was a strange girl in a purple and yellow sailor suit looking directly at him. She didn't say anything, but stood in a very defensive position, as if she was ready to fight.

IMU: Who…who are you?

SAILOR MOON: I am the woman who is about to make you pay for your crimes.

IMU: There are no crimes being committed here!

SAILOR MOON: Then why do I feel the presence of evil coming from your heart and the grip of fear from the innocent?

IMU: What? Whatever are you talking about?

SAILOR MOON: Don't play dumb! You know what you are doing and I want to know what it is! You will stop this evil or you will have to answer to me!

IMU: And, JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

SAILOR MOON: The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit and the Defender of Justice. I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, prepare for judgment!

IMU: Judgment?! You think too highly of yourself, little girl! You don't have the power to judge anyone!

SAILOR MOON: Oh no?

Sailor Moon raised her arm and looked at the large screen. She swiped at the air, releasing a yellow beam that shot from her arm and flew through the air. The beam went dead center into the screen, destroying it from the inside out. A bunch of sparks came out of the screen and fell behind Sailor Moon, giving her the illusion of very powerful person. Sailor Moon looked back at Imu.

IMU: So…you think you have power just because you can make cute little lasers? Well, forgive me and the smile on my face. You'll know power when I am done.

Imu eyes became black as he said this and he launched an attack against Sailor Moon, which caught her off guard. Sailor Moon was hit by Imu's fiery fist and falls to the ground. Then, Imu ran up and attempted to tackle her while she was on the ground, but Sailor Moon countered, kicking her legs in the air. The bottom of Sailor Moon's boot hit Imu square in the jaw, while she used the other leg to push Imu to the ground using his chest. Imu fell down as Sailor Moon jumped up and got into a defensive position.

Seeing all this, Ebony ran towards Sailor Moon at full speed, readying a punch. Once she got to Sailor Moon, she punched but missed. Sailor Moon counter attacked with a punch to Ebony's head. It wasn't a strong hit, but was enough to stun Ebony. Ebony countered with a strong punch to her jaw. Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Ebony then punched her again, this time rocking Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon sat up after getting knocked down and just in time to block Ebony's third assault. After blocking her fist, Sailor Moon countered with a punch of her own that landed on Ebony's face. Ebony reeled back, but did not fall. Then, Sailor Moon swiped at the air, releasing another beam that hit Ebony and caused her to fall on her back. Sailor Moon was about to stand up, when she was attacked from behind by Imu. Imu put her in a headlock and a struggle ensued. Sailor Moon tried to get out of the headlock, but no such luck. Imu had in on pretty tight. Ebony got up and picked up a nearby chair.

IMU: Come on, Ebony! Do it! Show this girl what power truly is!

Ebony started to smile as she was walking towards Imu and Sailor Moon. She took a few more steps and started running when another chair hit her in the back of the head. Ebony fell, rolling on the ground complaining about how much it hurt. Imu and Sailor Moon looked to see Amy on the stage. She was weak and breathing hard, but somehow found the strength to throw a chair at Ebony.

AMY: LET HER GO!

IMU: What's with all of these bossy people lately?!

AMY: DON'T TEST ME, BOY! I'M AIN'T GONNA SAY IT AGAIN! LET HER GO!

IMU: You want her?! Come and get her!

Amy was still weak but she mustered up the strength to go after Imu. Imu reached out and grabbed her by the hair once Amy got close. Amy screamed, but that was just enough of a distraction for Sailor Moon to bite Imu on his arm. Then, Sailor Moon turned around and jump kicked Imu, causing him to fall on the floor. Sailor Moon then tackled Imu and put him in a headlock, restricting his movement. Amy turned around and ran towards Ebony and held her down.

Then, there was a slight explosion as Beryl and Demetria walked onstage. They both looked at Amy, and then they looked at Sailor Moon. Beryl started to feel a small bit of fear. Demetria immediately got into an attack position.

BERYL: It can't be!

DEMETRIA: They're here! I don't believe it! But, it's only one. We can take her!

BERYL: Where! Where did you come from!

DEMETRIA: We can ask questions later, after I get her!

SAILOR MOON: Both of you stay back! We have both of your partners! We will take them away if you come near us!

BERYL: There's nowhere you can go, Sailor Moon!

SAILOR MOON: How…how do you know my name?

BERYL: Don't remember our long history, do you? Well, allow me to jog your memory!

Beryl started to attack, until the loud sound of a door being busted into caught their attention. Dream was running down the aisle on her way to the front of the stage. She stopped once she got to the front and looked directly at Beryl. Beryl gasped as they both recognized each other.

BERYL: YOU!

DREAM: ME!

BERYL: What do you think you're doing?!

DREAM: Let them go!

BERYL: Even you are giving orders now?! What a laugh! I'll teach you all some respect.

IMU: Don't!

BERYL: Stay out of this, African!

IMU: We have what we came for. We don't need to suffer these people one more minute.

BERYL: I will not be disrespected by that lackey!

DEMETRIA: Imu's right! Don't be a fool, Beryl! Our time has not yet come!

BERYL: GAAAAAHHHH!

SAILOR MOON: I'm standing right here! You've got nothing but space and opportunity.

Ebony stared at Sailor Moon intently, while Imu was attempting to get out of the headlock. Demetria lowered her head and began whispering something.

BERYL: You've made a big mistake showing your face in my presence after your failure! And what's worse is that you have the nerve to attempt to give me orders?! How dare you! It's past your bedtime, Princess!

Beryl lunges at Dream. Dream's clear blue eyes gets really large as she realizes she is about to be clobbered. At the same time Beryl jumps off the stage, Demetria yells something and causes all Beryl and Imu to disappear.

DEMETRIA: This isn't over, Sailor Moon. We will meet again.

Ebony makes a rude gesture toward Sailor Moon. Then, Demetria and Ebony disappears. The crowd, still weak, starts to regain themselves. Dream jumps on stage and smiles at Sailor Moon.

DREAM: I guess I didn't have to hurry after all. You looked like you had everything under control.

SAILOR MOON: Are you kidding me?! I was wishing for you to get over here! Do you have any idea how scared I was?!

DREAM: But, you did great. You saved everyone.

SAILOR MOON: Well, maybe. But, I did have some help.

Sailor Moon motioned over to Amy, who was still recovering herself. Dream walked over to Amy and took a look at her. Amy tried to stand as straight as she could, but continuously looked as if she were going to fall. She tried her best to keep her balance as Dream came closer to her.

DREAM: Thank you for helping us…errr…

SAILOR MOON (loud whispering to Dream): Amy!

AMY: Eh…you're…welcome. Can you…tell me what…was going on…?

DREAM: Are you ok?

AMY: I'll…be fine…just a little…dizzy…

Amy started to lose consciousness as Dream looked on.

DREAM: Sit down. I need you to sit down.

AMY: I…think I'll do one better.

Amy fainted. Dream was close enough to catch her and keep her from falling on the ground. Sailor Moon rushed over to make sure that Amy was alright. While Dream was still checking on Amy, Sailor Moon looked down at Dream's bag and noticed a blue, greenish light that was blinking on the inside. She took the bag, opened it and found what was blinking. It was another ring with a bluish jewel that shone brightly, though not as bright as it was before. Dream noticed the ring and took it from Sailor Moon. She then brought the ring as close to Amy as possible. The jewel shined as brightly as possible a steady bright, but soft, glow.

DREAM: Well, I'll be. I was right.

SAILOR MOON: Huh?

DREAM: We need to get her to my place. I'll explain on the way.

SAILOR MOON: What about the rest of the people in here?

Before Dream could speak, she noticed a tear coming out of Amy's eyes. The very moment the tear hit the stage floor, the ground began to shake. It was a soft rumble, but it was enough that everyone felt it. People began to wonder what was going on and they started to become frightened again. However, they couldn't do much because most of them were still weak. As the ground shook, water began to rain down on everyone in the crowd. Sailor Moon and Dream looked at each other in awe. They had no idea where the rain came from. There were no fire alarms that were going off and no fire engines were outside. It just seemed to appear out of nowhere. While this was happening, the ring was still shining, blinking bright, then dark and then bright again. It continued doing this as if it were doing some sort of work. The rain continued to fall and everyone slowly came out of their stupor and began to regain their strength.

After few more minutes, and then it was all over. Everyone in the audience was still extremely tired, but it felt more like they haven't slept in a long while and not because their energy was being sucked away. Dream began to laugh, partly due to relief and partly due to wonder. Sailor Moon just sat there, not knowing what to say. Dream quickly put the ring back in her bag.

DREAM: Come on, we've got to get her out of here.

Sailor Moon and Dream used what strength they had to carry Amy out of the auditorium. After they got her in the hallway, they set her down. Amy seemed to come out of her stupor as well. The first thing she saw was Sailor Moon's face in front of hers and she began to smile.

After resting for a bit, Dream and Sailor Moon picked up Amy and began to carry her outside. In front of the auditorium, there was a lavish water fountain, common for most buildings in that area. Dream and Sailor Moon were running so fast, that neither one of them noticed the fountain and Sailor Moon clumsily tripped when she ran near it, which caused Dream to lose her balance. Afraid that Amy was going to hit the ground, Dream twisted her body so as to make Amy go toward the water fountain, plunging Amy into the fountain.

Amy was soaking wet, from head to toe. Her face was up above the water with the waterfalls coming from the top of the fountain pouring onto her. Dream was about to get Amy up, when she noticed that the water had started glowing. Amy's body was surrounded by the eerie light. Sailor Moon walked over and started yelling at her, but Dream put up one finger to stop her. Dream took the ring out of her bag and looked at it. It radiated the same exact color as the surrounding water. Dream ran over to Amy and took her hand, putting the ring on her finger. The ring now emitted a soft glow that covered Amy's entire body from head to toe. Amy immediately woke up, although she could not move. She looked over to Dream and Sailor Moon.

AMY: What am I doing in this fountain? What's going on?! Get me out of here!

SAILOR MOON: Get up and move!

AMY: I can't! I'm trying!

DREAM: Amy, calm down!

AMY: What do you mean calm down?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Dream started to frantically flip through the little magic book. She found the page she was looking for and then walked up to Amy.

DREAM: Amy, listen to me very carefully! I need you to say these words!

AMY: AAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T MOVE!

DREAM: AMY!

Amy stopped screaming and yelping and moved her eyes as best she could towards Dream.

DREAM: The only way you are ever going to get out of that fountain is to calm down and listen to these words. Please don't be afraid, just repeat what I say.

_"__The thirst for justice will never be quenched! _

_All evil that stands before Mercury will be drenched!__"_

Amy, with a very confused voice, repeated the words. Suddenly, a blaze of light rose up from the fountain as a jet of water shot into the sky. Amy's body suddenly stood upright, surrounded by a cyclone of water spinning rapidly in a circle around her. Her body was enveloped with a bluish-green glow as she stood there with a horrified look on her face. Then, much like Tiara's transformation, the light began to replace her clothes with a Sailor Suit. Very similar to Sailor Moon, the only major difference were the colors; a metallic blue shirt with a forest green bow from the neckerchief in the front held together with a blue medallion in the middle of the bow on the chest, a short forest green skirt with metallic blue trim on the bottom of it, metallic blue boots and gloves and a forest green tiara with a shiny metallic blue jewel in the middle of it.

When the transformation was complete, a large wave of water climbed up to the sky and came down upon the ground. A glow of ocean blue light radiated from Amy's body as she stood in the fountain, looking out on the world. Her once brown eyes were now Ocean Blue, very odd for an African-American. She looked out on Sailor Moon and Dream and didn't say anything for a while. Then, she looked down at herself and saw what she was wearing.

AMY: YAAAAAH! WHAT THE $%*$&% IS GOING ON! WHY AM I WEARING THIS! WHY AM I STILL IN THE FOUNTAIN!

SAILOR MOON: Calm down, Amy! Calm down!

AMY: Quit telling me to calm down, I don't know what's happening to me! (starts crying) WHAAAAAA!

SAILOR MOON: Hey! CUT IT OUT!

AMY (stops crying and grows angry): YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHAT GOING ON RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!

DREAM: Everything will be explained if you would just give us a chance! Now please, calm yourself!

AMY: GAAAAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD. OH MY ….ALDJWEDLJADSASD.

Amy frantically begins to splash around in the fountain. Then, she runs full speed in one direction.

SAILOR MOON: CRAP!

Sailor Moon catches up to Amy and tackles her. She pins her down while Amy tries to fight back. Sailor Moon then puts her in a hold in an attempt to stop her from moving. It doesn't work, as Amy keeps squirming. Running out of ideas, Sailor Moon put her hand on the back of Amy head to stop her from moving.

SAILOR MOON: Heel, girl! Heel!

AMY: DO I LOOK LIKE A DOG TO YOU?!

SAILOR MOON: HEEL!

A power emanated from Sailor Moon onto Amy's head. She immediately calms down, even while she is yelling back at Sailor Moon. She seems like she is falling asleep. Sailor Moon and Dream picks Amy up as gently as they could and take her away from the area just as the police and ambulance arrive.

IMU: WHO WAS THAT?!

EBONY: BOTH OF YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!

Beryl, Demetria, Imu and Ebony all arrived back at Ebony's House. Demetria used the power she gained from the seminar these past few days to teleport the group back to a safe place, but in the process was left very weak. Ebony and Imu were furious and frustrated. While they expected to face someone trying to stop them, they didn't expect anyone like the strange girl in a sailor suit. It would seem that they weren't the only ones who had supernatural powers, so they now felt as if Demetria and Beryl were hiding something from them.

Demetria was lying down on a couch, very weak from the teleportation spell she had just cast on the group. Though she was aware of everything that was going on around her, she couldn't move much and seemed to have a very high temperature. Beryl was standing in front of Ebony and Imu and was attempting to calm them both down.

BERYL: We didn't mention them because we thought that we left them in Japan.

EBONY: THEY?! You mean there's more of them? I only saw one girl in a crazy sailor outfit.

IMU: Apparently you didn't do a good job of leaving them.

EBONY: Who was that?!

Beryl turned around and walked to the nearest window. She looked out of it and sighed as she attempted to find the right words to describe who it was they just met. She wasn't even sure if it was the right person herself, but then she remembered that even she doesn't look like she used to.

BERYL: An old enemy of ours. She is the reason why Demetria and I are in our current situation. But, how did she find us?

EBONY: You're not helping us out any…she who?!

BERYL: The Princess of the Moon. She was the one that destroyed the Dark Kingdom back when we were at the height of our glory.

EBONY: Is that so?

BERYL: Yes. She is also the reason why Demetria and I had to leave Japan. If they found us in our weakened state, that would've been the end of us for sure.

EBONY: Why do you keep saying they? I only saw one.

IMU: Wait a minute…the white girl. You recognized her, too. Who was she? Is she one of them?

BERYL: She…she's not important.

IMU: She seemed very important, the way you leapt off the stage after her like that.

BERYL: The most important person right now is the girl in the sailor suit.

EBONY: What about the other chick?! The one who threw the chair at my head!?

BERYL: That was probably just some hero.

EBONY: You seem to be avoiding our questions. I already pledged my loyalty to you. But, you're kinda keeping us in the dark. You'd better start talking, or I'll go and find the Onyx Crystal myself!

BERYL: Since when do you give me orders, little girl!

EBONY: I'm not giving you orders, I'm asking you what the #*$& is going on?! I'm asking you why I had a chair thrown at my head and why this girl in the sailor suit is throwing power beams at us! You know who they are and you're not saying!

BERYL: That all maybe true, but you still fail to answer why I have to answer any of these questions, daughter!

EBONY: BECAUSE I JUST HAD A CHAIR HIT ME IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD, HIT BY WHAT FELT LIKE LIGHTNING AND HAD TO BE TRANSPORTED OUT OF FIGHTING ONE GIRL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS I'VE BEATEN UP!? I'VE NEVER RAN AWAY FROM A FIGHT!

BERYL: …That was no ordinary girl. I don't know if that was the same one as was back in Japan. But, if that was the same girl, then it is urgent we get rid of her before doing anything more. That girl, I believe she was the Princess and Guardian of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon.

EBONY: Sailor Moon? I did hear her say that was her name. So she's the one that made you leave Japan?

DEMETRIA: I'm afraid she did worse than that.

Imu and Ebony's head snaps to see Demetria sitting up on the couch. Though she was sitting up, she looked still looked weak and tired.

DEMETRIA: That girl is not only responsible for the fall of our kingdom and the end of all our plans…she is responsible for our imprisonment and our deaths.

Imu and Ebony looked at Demetria in disbelief as their temper softened. They both moved closer to Demetria and sat down.

BERYL: I thought…maybe they shouldn't have known this at this time.

DEMETRIA: And that was a good idea, until the little pest showed herself. I was hoping that we wouldn't have to deal with anymore Senshi until we reached Japan's shores. But, it looks like now they've come back to finish what they started. In order for you two to be of any further use to us, you need to know what happened back then…

AMY: So, let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that I threw a chair at a girl that could crush me with her pinky if she wanted to?

TIARA: Yes.

AMY: I see. And that, you are actually a Guardian of…what is it…Truth and Love and Justice and all that other after school crap?

TIARA: Just Justice. Still working on that Truth and Love thing. But, Yes.

AMY: Ok. And that this ring you put on my finger while I was unconscious and almost drowning to death gives me super powers and this skimpy sailor outfit. Plus, it made me something like you….a Guardian?

TIARA: …Yes.

AMY: All righty. And the people we were fighting, we don't know exactly why we were fighting them, other than the fact that they were trying to harm the public. Right?

TIARA: Yes.

AMY: But, we don't know who they are. No idea. Just random bad people who just happen to have the same powers as you…well as WE do.

TIARA: Yes.

AMY: Uh-huh (agitated). And, this weird eye colored white lady is actually a princess who is responsible for giving me my ring and you yours, who somehow is able to afford to live in a mansion despite the fact that she's only the main attraction at a stupid theme park that was designed to attract little girls.

DREAM: Hey! I had my own park back in Japan. A whole park dedicated to me! Have some respect!

AMY: And, you're not White, but Japanese…because Japanese people have sky blue eyes and snow white hair and pale white skin! And, I'm gonna fight bad guys in a skimpy sailor outfit! And somehow or another I made a bunch of water fall from the sky in an enclosed area, despite the fact that no sprinklers went off, no fire department was in the house, and no one had even so much as a bucket of water in there. NO, NO, I JUST MADE THE WATER FALL DOWN OUT OF THIN AIR! IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME HAPPENED?

Tiara and Dream smiled nervously at Amy, while it was clear she was becoming more and more frustrated.

AMY: There's only one explanation for all of this…all of it…

TIARA: What?

AMY: I'm on drugs! I have to be! When I asked you to go get us a couple of sodas at the little cafe they had at the seminar, you must've put some happy pills in it. I knew it tasted funny. What did you do to my drink?!

TIARA: I didn't do anything to your drink. I know that this is hard for you to believe, and…

AMY: Hard for me to beli…HARD FOR ME TO BELIEVE?! Do you have any idea what you just told me? Did you listen to anything you had just said to me?!

DREAM: So, you think this is all an illusion?

AMY: I think the both of you are certified nut jobs! And, with everything you just told me, I probably need to join you because I'm crazy just for being with you!

DREAM: Then allow me to prove to you this is no dream. Repeat these words while crossing your arms over your chest: Mercury Aqua Mist!

AMY: No, you crazy dingbat!

DREAM: JUST DO IT!

Tiara backed up a bit. She had never seen Dream get that angry, but it seemed that Amy was getting under her skin. Amy stared at her for a second, and then stood shoulder width apart and crossed her arms.

AMY: mercury….What was I supposed to say?

DREAM: Mercury Aqua Mist.

AMY: (muttering) mercury aqua mist.

DREAM: Louder!

AMY: Mercury Aqua Mist.

DREAM: With conviction, girl! You want to prove we are all crazy or not?!

AMY: (frustrated) Mercury Aqua Mist, damn!

DREAM: No, No, NO! Split up the three words. Say them with feeling.

AMY: You're making me mad!

DREAM: The feeling's mutual! Now SAY IT!

AMY: Mercury…

Dream took step forward and stomped on the ground, shaking the entire floor. Tiara quickly sat down and stared at both of them for what appeared to be showdown. Amy looked back at Dream with defiance. Dream walked closer to Amy.

DREAM: I'm coming to get you. I'm your enemy, just like the ones we saw afternoon. If you don't make this work, I'm gonna get you. Is that what you want?

AMY: Grrr….

DREAM: I'd better not catch you, bimbo.

AMY: What…did…you…call…me?

DREAM: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you…bimbo? You know, I don't know why you were at that business meeting anyways…it's not like YOU could ever be a business owner.

AMY: …shut up.

DREAM: Maybe you should just let the MEN take over businesses. After all, no woman could do such a hard job…and especially not a woman like you.

AMY: I SAID SHUT UP!

DREAM: What are you gonna do about it if I don't? I already gave you the weapon you need. Just use it…unless your afraid.

AMY: YOU PUT NO FEAR IN MY HEART!

DREAM: You're a little guppy who think she's a shark. The minute you go to business school, they are going to eat your lunch, you hear me! Anything you touch will fail. And if you do ever own a business, a MAN that's smarter than you will just come and take it away. Even if he's not, you'll be too scared and submissive to stop him. FACE IT, YOU'RE JUST A COWARD!

AMY: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

DREAM: COME AND MAKE ME YOU BRAINLESS, BOBBLE HEADED BIMBO!

TIARA: Oh Crap! *pushes down on ring* MOON POWER…SHINE!

As these words were said and Tiara quickly transformed to Sailor Moon, Amy started to tear up. The one thing in the world that she could not accept was someone insulting her intelligence or her business smarts. And she certainly could not just accept the opinion that only men could run businesses. And yet, here was this lady…standing in front of her…telling her that she wasn't smart enough to run a business…that she was nothing more than a coward.

Tiara finished transforming and stood at the ready. She didn't know what was about to happen or how she would defend herself. She just prepared as best she could for whatever was about to happen.

Amy crossed her arms, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Low vibrations rumbled through the ground as the water from her eyes hit the floor.

AMY: MERCURY!

DREAM: YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!

AMY: AQUA!

DREAM: BIMBO!

AMY: MIST!

Amy released her hands, hoping that a fireball or something would come out hit Dream in the mouth. Instead, the room became very misty and steamy. Hot steam filled the area, making it difficult to see and at first difficult to breathe. But, Amy was alright. Her lungs were being aired out, her breathing improved and she could see through all of the steam and water vapor. She calmed down at once, although she was still angry. In the distance, she saw a shadow walking toward her. It was Dream. She walked directly towards her and smiled once she got with an arm's reach.

DREAM: Do you still think this is a dream, Sailor Mercury?

AMY: Who?

DREAM: You are Sailor Mercury.

AMY: I…I am?

Dream nodded her head.

AMY: Where am I?

DREAM: You are still in my home, but you can't tell can you? You just filled up my entire parlor with mist. Earlier this afternoon, you made water fall from thin air. And in the fountain, a cyclone of water surrounded you as if you were teaching it to dance and sing. You can continue to deny your abilities all you like…but sooner or later you will have to see the truth as it is.

The mist slowly disappeared as Amy found herself in Dream's parlor. Sailor Moon was standing there, looking at the both of them. Amy looked at her and then looked at Dream.

AMY: I actually did that?

DREAM: Yes. That was no one else. There was nothing else. You did that of your will.

Amy looked down at her ring. It was no longer glowing, but still shined just as brightly as it did before she put it on. She looked up at Tiara and saw her smiling at her. She smiled back.

AMY: What did you call me again?

DREAM: Sailor Mercury.

AMY: Sailor Mercury…I like the sound of that.

Sailor Moon walked over to Amy started grinning.

SAILOR MOON: Welcome to the team.

SAILOR MERCURY: Um….thanks?

Sailor Mercury held out her hand to shake Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon scoffed and grabbed Sailor Mercury's body, embracing her tightly. Sailor Mercury started to tense up, but then relaxed and hugged Sailor Moon back hard.

SAILOR MOON: I don't do handshakes.

SAILOR MERCURY: Yeah, I got that.

Dream watched on the two teens hugged, then after they let go of each other, Sailor Moon began to explain everything she knew so far. Dream looked down in her bag to see the rest of the rings…

DREAM: And then there were two. Three more to go.

On the western side of town, there is a strange church that also doubles as an ancient Asian religious shrine. In that church, lives an old Japanese man who his aided by a lovely young black girl he calls his student. On any service day, you can see them both dressed in traditional Shinto attire. This church is attended by many residents of Little Tokyo, despite it not being located there. Or at least that was the case. Though it is very popular, in recent weeks it has been the site of many strange occurrences and because of this, many people have decided to keep their distance. Despite objections from her family, the black teen continues to go there and perform the duties that she agreed to…

The young girl walks into the prayer room of the shrine, where the old man sits in deep meditation. She sits down in front of him with her knees under her body and her hair covering her face.

OLD MAN: Has there been any news?

YOUNG TEEN: There are more people that blame us for what is happening, Master Fuji. Dallas Police have promised there will be more investigations. But, more people still will not come back to our services. We are losing donations, and at this rate, we may lose our church within a few months.

MASTER FUJI: I mean…has there been any good news?

YOUNG TEEN: Oh…uh…well, I passed my chemistry test. Does that count?

MASTER FUJI: A little ray of sunshine in an otherwise bleak world. That is very good news, child. All of that hard work paid off in the end, did it not?

YOUNG TEEN: Yes. Master, I have a question…

MASTER FUJI: Ask.

YOUNG TEEN: Well, I know you don't like to think negatively…but, if we lose our church, where will you live?

MASTER FUJI: Ah…I knew that question was going to come up. You worry about me so. Unfortunately, I have no family in this country. I would have no choice but to return to my homeland.

YOUNG TEEN: But, they'll be waiting for you there! You can't!

MASTER FUJI: I won't allow myself to starve on the streets here. And I won't allow you to worry about me more than is necessary. I am an old man; the end of my days is drawing near.

YOUNG TEEN (sobbing): MASTER!

MASTER FUJI: I'm sorry my dear, but it is true. If it comes to us losing this great place, you will have to move on with your life without me.

YOUNG TEEN (Sobbing): I won't let that happen. I swear to you I won't.

MASTER FUJI: Don't make promises you can't keep, child. We have the church for now, so let us enjoy it.

YOUNG TEEN (wiping away tears): You're right. I'm sorry.

MASTER FUJI: Are you sure you want to go to Juban School tomorrow?

YOUNG TEEN: Yes. The people need to know what the actual truth is. I will go there tomorrow and explain that this place is safe!

MASTER FUJI: I hope…that you are successful, young one.

YOUNG TEEN: I will accept nothing less than that.

MASTER FUJI: There is dinner for you in the…what do you call it again?

YOUNG TEEN: A kitchen?

MASTER FUJI: Yes…I was about to say the Japanese word…which I hardly remember right now. Has it been this long that I've been speaking English?

YOUNG TEEN: It has been quite awhile.

MASTER FUJI: Some Japanese I am…can't even remember the language…pathetic.

YOUNG TEEN: Don't say that. You remember, it's just…it just needs to be dusted off a little.

MASTER FUJI: I suppose so. Well, please, go and eat and then rest. You'll need all the strength you can muster.

YOUNG TEEN: Yes, Master Fuji.

The young teen got up and bowed and then left the master in peace. She walked through the traditional Japanese looking hallway that lead to the rectory area of the church.

She walked to the end of the hallway when…

?: AFRICAN!

The young teen stopped and turned around slowly. See sees nothing there, but can feel a presence.

?: Do you dare defy us?

YOUNG TEEN: I was never in your service! Leave me alone!

?: The blood of your Master will be on your hands then, fool.

YOUNG TEEN: I will protect my master with every fiber of my being! You will bring no harm to him!

?: If you go to Juban tomorrow, the young kids will pay the price for your foolishness.

YOUNG TEEN: They will pay the price because of YOUR HEARTLESSNESS, not my actions.

?: Don't go to Juban tomorrow. Don't go to Juban ever.

YOUNG TEEN: If you are going to talk to me, at least have the bravery to SHOW YOURSELF!

?: Since when do you give orders?

YOUNG TEEN: Since when do I follow yours!

?: I grow tired of this game,little girl. This church will fall, and we will have that old man's soul. What will he do when you're gone?

YOUNG TEEN: Show yourself!

?: He hides behind your apron. A pathetic old man hides behind the child to protect himself.

YOUNG TEEN: SHOW YOURSELF!

A black cloud rapidly appeared out of thin air and shoved the young teen against the door. It lifted her up, raising her feet a few inches off the ground. All you could see was a cloud. There was no human skeleton, no body, nothing but a cloud.

?: Your flesh will burn in our pools if you continue to help this old man any further. We have warned you several times that we will get this man and destroy whatever it is he tries to build. If it takes us to suck this entire city into a vortex of nothingness, we are prepared to do so without any second thought. Tell us, child, is the life of an old man who will soon see his deathbed worth you having your soul torn asunder?

YOUNG TEEN (struggling): LET….GO!

?: The place will fall. You've been warned. Stay away from Juban School.

The black smoke disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The young teen fell with her bottom to the ground, trying to catch her breathe. She looked on into the now empty hallway with silence with the only evidence that anything was ever there is one small, lone flame burning on the tatami floor…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Through The Fire

Sailor Moon Onyx – Episode 5 Through the Fire

*ZZZZZ!* *ZZZZZ!* *ZZZZ!*

MAE: TIARRRAAAAAA!

Tiara jumps out of bed and lands directly on the floor. Disoriented, she bolts up and looks around left and right. Her mother, Mae, is standing at her bed with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot with a smirk on her face. Tiara is running around frantically, not really sure which way to go.

TIARA: What?! What is it? Am I late again! I set my alarm, I really did!

MAE: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

TIARA: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!

MAE: You should see your face! Girl, when you panic, you PANIC!

TIARA: MOOOOM!

MAE: You didn't do anything wrong, I was just waking you up in the worst way I could think of.

TIARA: What?

Tiara looks at a nearby clock. Its 6:30 A.M. a full hour and a half before she has to be to school.

TIARA: MOM! It's not even 7! Why did you wake me up so early! We don't live that far away from the school!

MAE: Yeah, I know. But, I thought you should know what it's like to get to school on time for a change.

TIARA: MommmmAAAAA!

MAE: Oh, shut up! You ain't missing no sleep! I gotta be somewhere and I wanted to make sure you get to class on time, so I'm taking you to school early. Ms. Totto is already up there and she will be more than happy to let you in…so you can finish that math homework you fell asleep on!

TIARA: But, I finished it. I really did! Besides class doesn't start until 9 today and…

MAE: The only thing I wanna hear are the sounds of you changing into your school clothes five minutes ago! NOW, MOVE IT!

And, that was the end of that argument. Tiara had an annoyed look on her face and turned around to start changing into her clothes, muttering under her breath. She had to be careful to be as low as possible, otherwise her mother might hear and that would be another set of consequences that were too early in the morning to deal with it.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Tiara and Mae got into the car and left. On their way to school, Mae kept looking at her little sleepyhead of a daughter. She kept looking into her eyes.

MAE: So, these purple contacts…are they a new thing or what?

TIARA (muttering): Huh?

MAE: Your purple contacts. Is that the new thing all the kids are doing?

TIARA: Oh…uh…yeah…something like that.

MAE: Do you wear them at night?

TIARA: Uh…yeah.

MAE: You're supposed to take them out at night. I don't need you getting your eyes infected and causing me another set of medical bills. Where did you get them?

TIARA: Uh…I got them at…you know…that joke shop down the street.

MAE: Uh-huh….well, can you still see?

TIARA: Uh, yeah. I can see just fine.

MAE: Good, then you won't mind if I take you to the eye doctor tomorrow just to make sure these things are legit.

TIARA: WHAT!

MAE: Yeah. Your father and I talked about it and we've decided to let you keep them, as long as they are safe. If they not, in the trash they go. I don't think that's too much to ask.

TIARA: Um….yeah…sure…ok (oh no! How am I gonna get outta this?)

MAE: Sounds good, sounds good. So, how's everything else?

TIARA: Fine…just fine. Um, I'm doing good in all my classes. Mostly B's…some A's.

MAE: And, how are you treating the boys?

TIARA: Boys?! I can't stand them. I'm only focused on my work.

MAE: That's not what I saw a few days ago.

TIARA (nervous): What…what did you see?

MAE: You throwing spitballs at one boy and trying to kiss another.

TIARA: Oh…you saw that, huh?

MAE: I see everything. I thought you learned that by now.

TIARA: Well, that doesn't mean I like them…it's just that I was….

MAE: Relax. I'm cutting you some slack because I know you get that mischievous side from me. I did the same thing when I was a little girl. But, I'm just letting you know to be careful. Some boys don't like that, and they might try to hit you back.

TIARA: Well then I'll hit him back!

MAE: Boys are stronger than you. While I want you to fight back, this is something you need to be aware of. If a boy tells you to stop doing something to him, you stop it. Understand?

TIARA: Yes, momma….

MAE: I just don't want to have to beat up no little boy for putting his hands on you, that's all.

TIARA: Ok, momma. I understand.

MAE: Ok. We'll talk more about this when you get home.

Mae pulls up to the front gate where Ms. Totto was standing outside drinking coffee.

MAE: Have a good day today, and try not to get into trouble.

TIARA: Ok, mom.

Tiara exits the car and Mae pulls off, beeping her horn at Ms. Totto waved at her. Tiara walks over to Ms. Totto and bows.

TIARA: Ohayo Gozaimasu, Totto-Sama. (Good morning, Ms. Totto.)

TOTTO: Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tsukino-Chan. Ogenki Desu Ka? (Good Morning, Ms. Moon. How are you?)

TIARA: Genki Desu. Watashitachi wa hontōni kesa benkyō suru tsumoridesu ka? (I'm fine. Are we really going to study this morning?)

TOTTO: Study? Who told you that?

TIARA: Mom.

TOTTO: It's too early in the morning for all that. I was just going to let you go to sleep.

TIARA: *giggle*

TOTTO: What's so funny?

TIARA: I have to stop hangin' around you.

TOTTO: Why?

TIARA: You're getting a little too Black for your own good.

TOTTO: Is that right? You know, all of a sudden I feel a little more Japanese now. Maybe we should go in there and study…

TIARA: NOOOO, SLEEEEEP! PLEASE!

Before Totto could say anything, Tiara runs past her towards the building. Totto walks slowly behind her.

Master Fuji just finished cooking breakfast in the temple kitchen. He placed two bowls of steamed rice with scrambled eggs in a plate of bacon and sausage in the middle of the table. It was his attempted twist in a traditional American breakfast. He took some sweet and sour sauce from the fridge and also put it on the table.

MASTER FUJI: SCARLET! SCARLET! BREAKFAST IS READY!

Master Fuji sat down and stared at the food. Though he was particularly hungry this morning, he would not eat anything until Scarlet showed up. Scarlet Phoenix is the young woman that helped Master Fuji around the temple as well as being a member of the clergy there. Normally, she would be in a red and white Shinto priestess dress. This time, she was wearing a grey schoolgirl's uniform which consisted of a knee high dress, black dress shoes and a grey jacket. Her hair was down to her shoulders, neatly pressed and with a little shimmer in it. She looked very professional. Master Fuji stared at her with awe.

MASTER FUJI: Who is this beautiful woman that stands before me?

Scarlet bows her head with playful embarrassment.

SCARLET: It's nothing.

MASTER FUJI: Nothing? You look as beautiful as the cherry blossoms that fall from the trees back home. You're just as beautiful as…

Master Fuji became silent, but just smiled.

SCARLET: You don't have to say it. You tell me all the time. Thank you, Master Fuji.

MASTER FUJI: Sit down. Eat. Eat.

Scarlet bowed and then sat at the table. They both prayed over the food and then began eating. As they were eating, Master Fuji noticed that she had slight bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping well.

MASTER FUJI: Nightmares, again?

SCARLET: No, Master. It was them. They tormented me all night. They are really scared.

MASTER FUJI: You don't have to do this.

SCARLET: This has to end sometime, Master. You've been good to me. Besides, you know what they say about this place is not true.

MASTER FUJI: I'm well aware of that, but how do you propose this will prove anything to outsiders.

SCARLET: Someone out there will know what it is we are dealing with. They can help us. This is the only Shinto site within miles. I'm sure some Japanese would want to help protect it.

MASTER FUJI: Well…you would think so. But, I'm not so sure. The evil ones can take over the minds and hearts of men and turn them all against a good cause. I'm surprised they haven't had the community come and burn me down yet.

SCARLET: I don't see that happening, Master.

MASTER FUJI: You're very hopeful, dear girl. But, do not underestimate what the evil ones can do.

SCARLET: Have I ever?

MASTER FUJI: No. You've never let me down, even with your mistakes. Are you sure you want to go through with this? This is not your battle.

SCARLET: Master, forgive me for being so bold, but I have slept, bled and cried in these rooms many times. I have practically been raised in these temple walls. And these evil ones have fought me just as they have fought you. Just because I'm not Japanese doesn't make me any less involved in this. This is my house and therefore my battle.

MASTER FUJI: I can see…that I was mistaken. You are right, Scarlet. This is indeed your house just as it is mine.

SCARLET: I know that you are just being protective of me. I appreciate that. But, you can't watch me forever. I will never forget everything you taught me.

MASTER FUJI: You do know they will be after you today. They will show you no mercy. You must show them the same regard.

SCARLET: I plan to, Master.

MASTER FUJI: I wish for you to return back here as soon as you are done with your speech, just so that I know you are alright. I will not be satisfied until I see you in the flesh.

SCARLET: I will. Don't worry.

MASTER FUJI: I will worry. You just don't worry about me. Take care of this business.

Scarlet finished the last of her food and then stood up. She bowed in front of Master Fuji and then excused herself from the room. She gathered her things and then walked back in the room where Master Fuji was sitting and bowed. Then, she bent down and hugged him.

SCARLET: I'm going now, Master. Have a good day. I'll see you later.

MASTER FUJI: I'll be here waiting for you.

Scarlet let go and bowed once again before excusing herself. Master Fuji looked down and shook his head. A tear started to form. If what his dreams told him were true, today was not going to be the best of days. He began to pray.

MASTER FUJI: Sakura… I hope you are not too jealous, but she has been great company to me. She's all I have left. Please, watch over her and keep her safe, especially today.

Ebony woke up bleary eyed from what was a very strange dream. She got up out of bed and attempted to shake the cobwebs from her eyes. She walked to the living room to find Beryl and Demetria sleeping on the floor. They were wrapped in a blanket while lying on top of another blanket. They seemed to be very close to each other. Ebony bent over as she looked over both of them and smiled.

EBONY: Aww, look at the cute couple.

Beryl, which was halfway awake, opened up one eye and looked up at Ebony. Demetria was also halfway sleep, but kept her eyes closed.

BERYL: Very funny, daughter. Just hilarious.

DEMETRIA: Especially that part about us being a couple. Like that would ever happen. I'd like to think I could do better.

BERYL (snapping her head to Demetria): What's that supposed to mean?

DEMETRIA: You are not the object of my desire, sister.

BERYL: Why you…?

EBONY: Now, now. We can't have you two fighting, can we? Kiss and make up.

Beryl sat up and looked at Ebony with a slightly annoyed, sleepy look. But, before she could say anything, Demetria leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Then, Demetria lied back down and closed her eyes. Beryl, with a look of shock on her face, glared at Demetria.

BERYL: Why did you do that?

DEMETRIA: She said to kiss and make up. I was just following orders.

BERYL: You…I…GRRRR!

Beryl got out of the bed and picked up the pillow. She threw it and Demetria and stormed off.

DEMETRIA (laughing): Thank You!

Beryl walked over to the washroom and closed the door gently. The house came alive with activity as Ebony turned on the television just in time to see the news.

NEWS REPORTER: And, in other news…the mysterious disappearances that have occurred near The Burning Tree Temple in Little Tokyo are being closely investigated by police. Dallas police representative Capt. Murtaugh stated that they will be visiting the church along with the state troopers in order to search for clues as to why people may be vanishing. Sources tell us that this temple is owned and run by man named Toshio Fuji, a Japanese immigrant who came here about 15 years ago. He has since built an unusual temple that teaches Christianity with hints of Shintoism in it. The church did have a slightly large following, but membership had been dwindling in recent months due to many strange occurrences. People that have gone there on a constant basis state that they have experienced everything from ghosts to hearing strange voices and other paranormal activity. Many people began to believe that the temple is haunted and as a result, membership began to drastically fall. However, its biggest membership loss occurred just recently, when people began to disappear. Mr. Fuji claims he doesn't know why or how it's happening, but he is currently Dallas Police's number one suspect.

Ebony stared at the screen and concentrated. For some reason, this place stood out to her though she didn't know why. It was very strange, but she had a gut feeling that this place was very important.

BERYL: It's the place we saw in our dreams, daughter.

Ebony snapped her head around to see Beryl standing there, leaning against the door.

EBONY: You scared me. How long were you there?

BERYL: Long enough. I saw the whole report. And then I saw your reaction. You dreamt about this place, too?

EBONY: Yeah, I think so. It was the weirdest thing. There were these two…things. They looked like big pillars of black smoke. I don't know what they were, but that's all I saw. And they kept telling me that I needed to go here today, only they didn't tell me the name of the place. I just kept seeing this burning tree inside of this temple. They said that when I would awake I would understand.

BERYL: They did all that? Those same beings just plainly told me to go here. They told me that this man may know where the Onyx Crystal is.

EBONY: Well, why were they playing puzzle games with me?

Beryl shrugged her shoulders. Demetria then slowly walked in while rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked at the news report which was still talking about the subject and stared at the TV for a second.

DEMETRIA: The Burning Tree Temple? I had a dream about this place. Isn't there some old man that runs it?

Beryl, Demetria and Ebony looked at each other.

DEMETRIA: What?

EBONY: We all had the same dream, all three of us. How is that possible?

DEMETRIA: We did?

BERYL: Yes, Sister. We all dreamt about the same place.

DEMETRIA: Well, I guess somebody really wants us to pay this man a visit.

EBONY: Something isn't right. Things like this don't just happen.

DEMETRIA: I agree with you. This is more than just a coincidence.

BERYL: Ok, so do we go to this place or not?

DEMETRIA: We definitely have to go, but I don't think all of us should. It would be a good idea if one of us stayed behind, just in case.

BERYL: What are you thinking?

DEMETRIA: Is it possible that this could be some kind of trap?

BERYL: Someone setting us up by talking to us in our dreams?

DEMETRIA: I don't know. I don't know what to make of this.

BERYL: Well, I'd say at least two of us needs to go.

DEMETRIA: Fair enough. Beryl, didn't you have a plan to bring more humans to us?

BERYL: Actually, I did. It may be a good idea to start gathering soldiers for our army. I was going to open up a fortune teller booth to try and seek out humans who would be useful idiots to us.

DEMETRIA: Kinda early, don't you think?

BERYL: I'm not going to brainwash them just yet. However, I will plant the seed in the minds of men. The thought will be there so that when we are strong enough, they will seek us out.

DEMETRIA: That's all well and good, but what do we do about human energy?

BERYL: Hunt individually for now. There is still an investigation going on about the Onyx Seminar. Imu says it's a good idea not to arouse too much attention right now. We may have to resort to hunting men one by one.

DEMETRIA: Why do we even listen to him?

BERYL: I know, I don't really care for him, either. But, he seems to be genuine in his service to us.

DEMETRIA: Let us hope so.

Ebony showed no emotion as she listened to this, but on the inside she felt very uncomfortable. She trusted Imu more than she trusted either Beryl or Demetria. She had to somehow warn him that he may want to watch the two sisters' actions very carefully.

DEMETRIA: The dream said that the Onyx Crystal may be there. If this is true, then I want to be the first one to touch it. I'll go, along with Ebony. Beryl, go ahead and set up your business. We want good reliable people, people that we can actually use. Not the useless lackeys we had before.

BERYL: Of course, Sister. The mistakes of the past shall not be repeated.

DEMETRIA (looking at Ebony): Well, Ebony, looks like you'll be with me today. You're about to learn the nature of true power. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!

EBONY: Looking forward to it.

DEMETRIA: Learn well, apprentice. We will be ruling over many galaxies when this is over.

Scarlet took the bus over to Juban, as it was more than a few blocks away from her the temple. Normally, when she takes this route it's usually a straight shot, but something was very off about it today. It seemed that the usual driver was replaced by a new guy, who didn't quite know where he was going or what he was doing. There were many times where the bus jolted to a sudden stop followed by sharp turns as the driver was doing his best to learn the route. He seemed nervous and unsure of himself as the bus seemed to jolt back and forth due to his indecision. Scarlet finally had enough and stopped the bus on the street where she knew she could just walk straight and get to Juban. It took a little longer than she would've liked, but it looked to be the safer bet at this point.

Annoyed, Scarlet got off the bus and began walking towards the school. Along the way, she saw two stray dogs. They looked pretty vicious, and began to growl and bark at her. Scarlet stopped and looked around for a stick or anything she could find to defend herself. She ended up finding a nearby tree branch. It was pretty thick, heavy enough to cause damage but light enough where she could swing it easily. Scarlet continued walking, although cautious now. The dogs kept edging closer to her, almost circling her. Scarlet continued on her walk, trying not to let the dogs bother her but keeping a close eye on them.

DOG: GO BACK! *GRRR!*

Scarlet stopped and looked around. She could've sworn she heard a human voice or, at least a human-like voice. After looking carefully and not seeing anything, she decided it was just her imagination. She started walking again.

DOG: STOP! *BARK! BARK!* GO BACK! *WOOF!*

Now, she knows she's not crazy. Scarlet looks around again looking for something…anything…that would give her a clue as to where that voice was coming from. She continued walking, noticing that the dogs were moving with her. None of them attacked her but; they were growling and slobbering as if she looked like a walking piece of steak. Scarlet continued to walk, knowing that she is nearly there.

DOG: GO BACK! GO BACK! *BARK!*

SCARLET: SHUT UP! I KNOW IT'S YOU! I'M NOT GOING BACK!

?: WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU! STOP DEFYING US, CHILD!

SCARLET: I AM NOT YOUR CHILD! LEAVE ME ALONE!

?: TURN BACK AND WE WILL LEAVE YOU IN PEACE!

SCARLET: I WILL ONLY TURN BACK IF YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WILL BRING NO HARM TO MY MASTER!

?: YOUR MASTER MADE AN OATH TO US! HE BROKE THAT OATH! HE HAS TO PAY! YOUR MASTER HIDES BEHIND YOUR DRESS, USING YOU AS A SCAPEGOAT!

SCARLET: AS LONG AS HE IS BEHIND MY DRESS, I WILL PROTECT HIM! THAT IS MY OATH TO HIM, AND I WILL NOT BREAK IT. NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE!

?: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, CHILD! TURN BACK NOW OR THIS DAY WILL END IN TEARS FOR YOU!

SCARLET: THE ONLY TEARS I'LL BE CRYING ARE TEARS OF JOY WHEN YOU ARE OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!

?: CHILD...THE BLOOD THAT WILL BE SPILT TODAY WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS!

The dogs began to whine and run away as a wind picked up and blew past Scarlet. It was a fierce wind that felt hot and cold at the same time. Though it didn't hurt her, she felt the dread as it blew past her, as voices seemed to whisper at her while the wind blew past. All of a sudden, it stopped. Almost instantly, it stopped. Scarlet looked around and then chuckled.

SCARLET: A little summer breeze? Is that the best you got?

There was no answer. Scarlet looked around again. See didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She continued on her journey to the school, shrugging her shoulders and thinking that the worst part was over.

Scarlet arrived a few minutes later at the front gate. Another teacher let her in after she explained who she was and walked with her to Mrs. Totto's office, where she was sitting in her chair watching a news report about the disappearances. Totto sat there with coffee in hand, watching the report and shaking her head.

TEACHER: Excuse me, Totto-San. There is a girl here who states she's supposed to be giving a speech today.

TOTTO: Oh, that must be Ms. Phoenix. Please allow her in.

Scarlet walked in silently and bowed when standing in front of Totto-san.

TOTTO: Welcome to Juban, Ms. Phoenix. Glad you could make it.

SCARLET: Good to be here. Hope everything is okay this morning.

TOTTO: Everything is fine. We have all the equipment you need. The staff tested it out last night. Is there anything else you need or want?

SCARLET: No, I'm fine. I'd like to go ahead and get set up now.

TOTTO: Well, there's not much to set up…except…well, I think we have a better podium in our storage area. Maybe you could use that?

SCARLET: Ok. Is it true that the news will be here?

TOTTO: That's what I've heard, but I don't know for sure. I do know we expect a packed house, however. Everyone really wants to know what's going on.

SCARLET: As do we all…

TOTTO: You mean you don't know either?

SCARLET: Well…it's not a very…um…if I told you right now, you would think I was crazy.

TOTTO: Sometimes the craziest explanations are also the right ones.

SCARLET: I will explain all at the assembly. Thanks again for allowing me to speak here.

TOTTO: No problem. When you came and asked me if you could speak here, I have to admit I was confused at first as to why. But, now it makes sense.

SCARLET: This school has most of the kids that used to go to the Temple. They stopped going after people ended up missing. I'm just trying to find the right people who can put an end to this.

TOTTO: Do you really think this'll work?

SCARLET: I've got to try something. We're running out of money and it won't be long before the temple is taken from us. If that happens, at least I could say I did all I could.

TOTTO: I understand. Well, I wish you the best of luck in this. I'll go get the podium.

SCARLET: Oh please, you've done enough already. Just tell me where it is and I'll set up everything. Besides, I need to go over my notes and get a look of the room myself.

TOTTO: Ok, it's in our storage closet in the basement. What you do is you take a left down the west hallway and then you go down the stairs and then you…or is it a right? Man, I've gone down there so many times I just automatically go there but I couldn't tell you how to get there. How embarrassing…

SCARLET: It's ok. Same thing happens to me with the temple. I'd still like to get a look of the auditorium, though.

TOTTO: Sure, no problem. Let me just take you to…

Just then, a teacher knocks on the door followed by another woman.

TEACHER: Sorry to interrupt, but there is a reporter here from the Dallas Star.

TOTTO: Oh…well, I guess the media will be showing up after all.

The reporter looked at Scarlet and slowly walked towards her.

REPORTER: Hey, wait a minute…aren't you the young lady who works at the Temple of the Burning Tree?

SCARLET: Y…yes.

REPORTER: This is GREAT! Would you mind if I did a pre-interview with you before your speech today?

SCARLET: I really don't want to talk about this right now.

REPORTER: Why not? We could have an official statement go out on the radio right now, just so that we can make sure more people tune it to hear your message. Just a short interview, please?

TOTTO: I believe the lady said she's not ready to speak yet.

REPORTER: But, you don't know how important this is.

TOTTO: What I do know is that you're standing in my office right now and you are here only as my guest. I can have you thrown out at any time!

REPORTER: Are you really obstructing the freedom of the press?

TOTTO: I'm asking you to hold off on the questions until AFTER the assembly.

REPORTER: But, so many people want to know what's going on with the vanishings and this will make more people tune in. Please.

TOTTO: It won't make any more people tune in. You're just trying to get an exclusive! I know what you're up to. If she wants to do an interview with you afterwards, then fine, but not one minute before!

REPORTER: But then it won't be an exclusive anymore and…

TOTTO: Ah ha! Thanks for proving my point!

REPORTER: Just five minutes is all I ask.

TOTTO: TIARA!

Tiara groggily walked in the room after being woken up by the commotion in the front office and Ms. Totto yelling out her name.

TIARA: What's going on?

TOTTO: Would you please escort Ms. Phoenix to the auditorium? I need to have a talk with our reporter here about ethics.

REPORTER: Don't you talk to me about ethics! I'm trying to get the news out to the people who need to know, and you are just standing in my way!

TOTTO: If you don't calm down, you'll be standing in front of the gate. Tiara please escort Ms. Phoenix out, and don't forget to get the spare podium from storage.

Tiara walked up to Scarlet and motioned for her to follow her, looking back at the two arguing ladies in slight disgust. They left the room as the voices grew a little higher.

Tiara and Scarlet walked down the hall and on their way to the storage closet. Along the way, the two had a small conversation.

TIARA: So, you're the girl at that weird temple, huh?

SCARLET: Yeah…that's me. And I'll thank you not to call my home weird.

TIARA: Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…

SCARLET: I know, I KNOW! Damn it! I'm so sick of talking about this.

TIARA: …Sorry…I…

SCARLET: No…you didn't do anything wrong. It's just so frustrating. I know why people are disappearing and I plan on telling people why today. It's just that when I do…you all are gonna think I'm nuts.

TIARA: Honey, with what's been happening to me the past few days, I'm starting to think I've lost a couple of marbles. So, whatever it is you're gonna say in that assembly will probably not bother me too much.

SCARLET: I dunno…it's pretty out there. I just hope that someone can help us.

Tiara opened the door to the storage closet and grabbed the podium. She tried to move it before she realized it was heavier than she thought.

TIARA: Oh crap…Aaaah…this thing!

SCARLET: Here, let me help you.

Scarlet bent down to help Tiara move the podium, while Tiara kept trying to push it out of the door. While moving the podium, Scarlet's hand slipped and it touched Tiara. At that moment, Tiara and Scarlet saw a flash of white light. They were both still holding the podium, only except now their hands were still touching. The hallways were empty as Scarlet and Tiara were looking at each other, almost as if they were frozen in time. Tiara looked around and saw nothing but a very bright hallway.

?: It's Beautiful!

Tiara turned her head around to see what looked like Amy standing and looking forward. She couldn't see her face, but she recognized her voice. She was wearing her sailor outfit.

TIARA: Amy?! Amy! What are you doing here?

Amy turned around with a big smile on her face.

AMY: It's so Beautiful, Sailor Moon! Can't you see it?

TIARA: See what? I can't see anything but light!

Scarlet remained calm despite her confusion.

AMY: That's ok. You'll be able to see everything soon. It's wonderful! So beautiful!

TIARA: Amy! Where are we? What are you looking at?

AMY: I'm looking at that.

Amy pointed in front of her. Tiara tried to look, but the light was too bright and was getting brighter. Finally, it flashed! When it was done, Tiara saw herself looking back at Scarlet, who was returning the look. They were back in the storage closet. Tiara didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at Scarlet. Scarlet looked down and then looked back at Tiara.

SCARLET: I'm not the only one who saw that right?

TIARA: No.

SCARLET: What was that?

TIARA: I don't know.

SCARLET: Did you know her? That girl? You called her Amy.

TIARA: I knew her, yes. But I didn't know what she was doing.

SCARLET: Where were we?

TIARA: How should I know?

Scarlet didn't say anything. Then, she looked closely at Tiara.

SCARLET: Purple contacts?

TIARA: Uh…yeah…contacts…

SCARLET: They're beautiful. It looks good on you.

TIARA: What if I told you they aren't contacts?

SCARLET: Well what else could they be?

Tiara was about to speak when she noticed her ring glowing a soft purple. It was pulsing, but it was very subtle, as if it were only trying to get her attention without attracting Scarlet. Tiara smirked a bit.

TIARA: Never mind. They are contacts. I was just messing with you. Come on, we gotta get this podium to the cafeteria.

SCARLET: I thought we were gonna have it in the auditorium.

TIARA: Same room. Come on, help me out here.

Tiara and Scarlet managed to get the podium to the auditorium. Ms. Totto was in there waiting and looking around, making sure the speakers and the stage were set up correctly.

TOTTO: What were you two doing?

TIARA: We got a little held up. This thing is heavier than I remember.

TOTTO: Or, you've just gotten weaker, Tsukino.

TIARA: I have not! I'm strong!

Tiara makes a muscle to prove her strength. Totto laughs at her as she sees Tiara straining while flexing.

TOTTO: Nice rice cakes you got there!

Scarlet chuckles a little bit before walking up the stage and takes a long look around. She looked in front of her at all of the empty chairs. At any minute they would be filled to the brim with people. She pulled out a sheet of paper that had all of her notes on it, not that it mattered. She already knew what she was going to say, what needed to be said. She just wondered for a second if this was going to be worth it. She quietly started to go over her notes.

It wasn't too long after everything had been set up that people began arriving. There was only one news outlet, the Dallas Star, which had arrived along with their radio station. Ms. Totto agreed that the media can come on the condition that this event not be televised, thinking that it was going to be a media circus. Because of this, many of the media outlets declined to even show up. The auditorium was mostly filled up with students and some parents who had ties with the temple, as well as most of the faculty and staff.

Ms. Totto was watching as all of the students marched into the auditorium, counting heads and making sure everyone was there. She was just about done, when a very large student messed up her count.

STUDENT: TOTTO-SAMA!

Ms. Totto looked up from her paper to see a very chunky Japanese girl standing in front of her. She looked to be very cute, just big. She was taller than Ms. Totto and wider, looking as if all she did was eat. The student towered down over Ms. Totto.

TOTTO: Morning, Momoko. How are you?

MOMOKO: Hungry. Will there be any food here?

TOTTO: It's almost lunchtime. Can't you wait at least an hour?

MOMOKO: AN HOUR!? But, I'm hungry now!

TOTTO: That's too bad. You're gonna have to wait until this is over.

MOMOKO: Can I at least just have a pork bun or a bag of chips or something?

TOTTO: No food until lunchtime. Now, go find a seat.

MOMOKO: You're mean!

TOTTO: You'll live. Go sit down.

Momoko pouted as she went to go a find a seat toward the back of the students. Everything was being set up as the crowd was settling. Most of the students were in the front while the parents and other adults took up the rear. After all was settled, Ms. Totto walked up to the podium to introduce Scarlet as the speaker. She spoke for a few minutes about the consequences of interrupting the assembly as far as the students went and asked that the adults and news media hold all questions until the very end. After a brief introduction, Scarlet was allowed to take the podium. Scarlet took a drink of water that was nearby, and then began to speak:

SCARLET: Good morning everyone. My name is Scarlet Phoenix. I am a member of the clergy at the Temple of the Burning Tree. We are a religious organization that practices Shintoism here in the United States. In recent months, there have been a number of strange disappearances that have happened at my temple. People who were last seen at the temple were either attending services there or stopping by to pray. They would not be seen again. A lot of people seem to think that this has something to do with the temple or that maybe the staff is responsible. Because of this, we have seen our temple membership go down drastically and attendance is very low. Our donations have dried up and we may not have the money to continue providing services to the community. We may have one or two months left to survive, at the least. I am here to plead with the community for help and to inform all who used to be involved or wish to be involved with our temple that we are not responsible for these disappearances. The staff had nothing to do with the people that vanished. I know this because I am the only other staff member left besides Mr. Toshio Fuji, the master of the temple and a few other people. The truth of that matter is…

?: (SILENCE!)

Scarlet yelped a little as she felt a hand push her away from the podium. The crowd started muttering as they had no idea what just happened. Scarlet quickly regained her senses and went back to the podium. The ground started to slowly vibrate under her feet.

SCARLET: The truth is that neither Master Fuji, myself or anyone else associated with the temple is responsible for these disappearances. This is another entity involved. Two of them as a matter of fact, and they are not of this world. I ask that you please keep an open mind as I tell you what is happening and then decide for yourself.

?: (Choose your next words carefully, child.)

SCARLET: There are two demons that haunt our temple constantly. They lure people into another dimension, though I don't know where or how they do this. We can't watch people all the time, so we don't know when or how they show up, but they do.

Ms. Totto stared at the stage with an open mouth, not believing what she just heard. Parents in the back and staff sat there with a surprised look on their face. Student began to snicker. Tiara looked at the stage and tilted her head.

TOTTO: (Oh my god…this girl is a lunatic. How can she expect anyone to believe this?)

SCARLET: We are in dire need of purification. Is it the only way to finally rid ourselves once and for all of these demons. They seek to do nothing but destroy all in their path. And it is for this reason today that I stand before you asking for assistance. If there is anyone who knows anything about this, or knows anyone who does, we are asking you to please come to our temple and perform a purification ritual. We are asking for you to do anything you can to help us.

The students began to snicker lightly, while others in the back were muttering to themselves.

Scarlet stood there for a moment, thinking that she made a mistake in telling the truth about what had been happening at the temple. She knew it was crazy. It was insane sounding even. But, she also knew that it was the truth. But, looking at all the faces laughing at her, snickering and mumbling amongst themselves made her think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

She was about to ask the crowd if they had any questions and use that as a way to end the meeting, when she heard the loud booming sound of the auditorium doors being thrown open. A small, hooded figure walked in slowly as the muttering crowd quickly became silent.

?: This woman speaks the truth!

The crowd is now starting to mutter again, but this time there is no laughter. There is confusion and there are thoughts that maybe this is some sort of sick game or a skit or something. The hooded figure, covered in a white cloak with the hood covering its entire face slowly makes its way to the front of the stage. The figure then looks up and removes the hood from its head, revealing a young, black haired Asian girl. She looks directly at Scarlet, who returns the look.

SCARLET: I'm sorry, but who are you?

?: Don't you recognize me?

SCARLET: No…I'm afraid I don't.

?: You should know me...you've seen me before.

The young girl turns around to face the crowd and begins to speak:

?: Some of you may think she is lying to you or that she is crazy. The truth is that this is exactly the reason why people are disappearing at the temple. There are two demons that haunt our temple. But, she is wrong about one thing. There is no need to purify the temple at this time. And that's because they are not at the temple. They are here in this very room!

Then, the young girl pulled a staff from her robes and held it into the air. The top of the staff had a red ruby jewel on it and it began to shine brightly. The girl looked out into the audience while the jewel began to glow.

Tiara looked down at her ring, and noticed a pulsing purple flash. She decided not to take any chances. She slipped out the back door of the auditorium and went into a secluded hallway. She started to transform, but then stopped and realized she needed to talk to Dream first. She then ran to Totto's office and picked up a phone. After a few rings, Dream answered and Tiara explained the situation.

DREAM: So, nothing has happened yet?

TIARA: No, but it's about to. I need you to find Amy and get her down here. And make sure you bring the rings. I have a feeling about this one.

DREAM: Don't worry about us, just be careful. I'll get down there as soon as I can.

TIARA: Ok. I need you to move as fast as you can. And I need you to move even faster than that.

DREAM: Ok! Ok! You'd better not lose, Sailor Moon!

Totto ran into the office to find Tiara on the phone.

TOTTO: Please tell me you're on the phone with police!

TIARA: (whispering) Gotta go, Dream. It's showtime. Hurry up!

TOTTO: When are they getting here?

TIARA: Oh…uh…I'm calling them right now!

TOTTO: WHAT?! Who were you on the phone with just now?!

TIARA: Um…my mom. I wanted her to come down here. Maybe she could help us out?

TOTTO: HUH?! WHAT KIND OF…? *sigh* Whatever, just call the police already! You know what, never mind. Gimme that phone. You go in the back room and lock the door!

TIARA: Ok. Sorry. She said she would call the police though.

Totto grabbed the phone from Tiara's hand and began dialing the emergency number, while Tiara slipped out of her sight. Totto was so frantic; she didn't even notice that Tiara had gone.

Tiara ran into the nearby girl's room and transformed into Sailor Moon. Then, she ran out and went back into the auditorium behind the stage. She thought that things were going to be action packed by now, but nothing had changed. The young girl had still been raising the staff in the air, yelling out into the crowd while everyone was looking around waiting for something to happen.

SCARLET: They…they won't come out by orders. They only come out when they wish to.

?: They will come out.

SCARLET: I've tried this spell many times before. They won't. They only tease me or blow wind in my face or something like that.

?: Trust me, they will.

The young girl then lowered her staff and set in on the floor. The staff stood up by itself with the jewel still glowing. The young girl then dug into her pocket and took out a small piece of paper. It was a picture. She set the picture on top of the jewel. No sooner had she done that, then the ground began to shake and a loud scream came from somewhere in the room.

?: PHOBOS! DEIMOS! YOU'VE TORTURED ME SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL. YOU HAVE NEVER LET MY FATHER REST AND I AM CONVINCED THAT YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FATE. I HAVE COME TO END THIS REIGN OF TERROR. SHOW YOURSELF!

PHOBOS: YOU DARE CALL US BY OUR GIVEN NAMES?!

DEIMOS: YOU ARE EITHER VERY BRAVE OR VERY FOOLISH CHILD!

A dark black smoke formed out of thin air in the middle of the auditorium. A bit of thunder and lightning came from the dark clouded circle that formed in the air and two beings exited slowly out of the cloud, much to the crowd's fear. Everyone immediately got up and ran to the closest wall of the room, trying to get away from the two figures that just showed up out of nowhere. The black cloud disappeared and the two figures, which looked like moving scribble-scrabble, stood in the center of the room. They had no faces, no other human-like features, nor anything else that could tell you what they were. They just looked like scribble-scrabble. The young girl took a couple of steps forward, grabbing her staff along the way.

PHOBOS: We're not late are we?

?: No. As always, you're right on time!

Phobos then attacks. The scribbly figure moves with lightning speed toward the young girl. She sees this and gets ready as a scribble cuts down on her staff with a loud ping, the ping that could only be made when metal strikes a surface. Phobos swings again with another miss. Phobos attacks again and misses the little girl, but strikes her staff. Then, the little girl attacks, 'hitting' Phobos. While the staff does hit Phobos, it does no damage to this indescribable being as the staff slices through Phobos and hits the floor. Phobos attacks again, only to miss the little girl despite Phobos' attack hitting her square in the face. The little girl doesn't flinch and it almost seemed like Phobos' 'hand' went right through her.

While the fighting continued, Deimos began to move towards the principal's table, where the assistant was standing. The being lifts the table in the air, sending chairs and papers flying everywhere in an attempt to look for the principal who was nowhere to be found. Deimos grabs the assistant and lifts her in the air.

DEIMOS: Do you know whose fault this is? Who allowed this meeting to take place?!

ASSISTANT: P…please…let…me…go.

Just then, a chair flew in between the assistant and Deimos. Deimos' 'hand' jerked back and it began to look for whoever was responsible.

It was none other than Sailor Moon. She was running towards where Deimos and the assistant were standing there. She then stood in front of Deimos.

Deimos attacks Sailor Moon before she could even say anything. The first few of its punches missed, but eventually Deimos was caught Tiara in a right hook. Tiara staggered back and eventually hit the ground, but quickly recovered. Tiara swings with a wild punch which completely misses the target. Tiara spies Deimos again and tries to swing. The punch hits Deimos in its chest, but Sailor Moon's arm goes deep inside Deimos' 'body'. Sailor Moon tried to pull it out, but it became stuck inside Deimos' body. Deimos began to laugh at her.

DEIMOS: Is this all you can do? Gotta say, I thought this would be much more challenging.

SAILOR MOON: I'm only getting started! We're still not done with this dance!

Sailor Moon continuously tries to get her arm out of Deimos' body, but it doesn't work. Deimos then punches her in the face, causing Sailor Moon to tumble to the ground. Sailor Moon gets back up, angrier than ever. She picks up a nearby chair and swings at Deimos, but the chair just goes right through the unknown being. It was then that she realized that no matter what she tried to hit Deimos with, it would always pass through.

SAILOR MOON: (How am I supposed to hit something I can't touch?!)

Sailor Moon decided she needed to buy some time. She began to run away from Deimos in order to regroup. But, Deimos was close on her tail. Sailor Moon ran to the back of the room and stood in a corner until Deimos was a just a short distance away from her and then took off running in the opposite direction. She was trying to come up with a plan, but couldn't come up with one. She was becoming tired as she ran from place to place keeping Deimos on its' toes.

Meanwhile, the little girl was still fighting with Phobos. As many strikes as they put against each other, neither one of them were hitting anything. The little girl would strike with her staff, but it would just pass right through Phobos and vice versa. The crowd backed up against the walls as much as possible, with the Dallas Star reporting on what was going on to a now tuned in public over the radio.

Sailor Moon ran near the stage with Deimos following closely behind her. She had the idea of ducking under the stage, thinking there was nothing else she could do right now. She ran closer and closer just to catch a glimpse of Scarlet doing something strange. It seemed like she was praying or something. She continued to run; frustrated that Scarlet picked a fine time to pray. She ran up to the stage, turned around and stared at Deimos, who was just behind her. Sailor Moon prepared herself to run again.

SCARLET: EVIL SPIRIT, BE GONE!

Scarlet jumped from the stage and threw a piece of paper at Deimos. It hit Deimos and stuck to the jumbled being. Deimos was frozen and in a few seconds after the paper stuck to the being, the outline of a human being in red appeared in the middle of the mass of scribble-scrabble. Scarlet continued to run; only this time she ran towards Phobos and threw another piece of paper at it. It had the same effect on both beings. Then, Scarlet ran back towards the stage, knelt down and began praying again.

?: SAILOR MOON, ATTACK THE OUTLINE! NOW'S OUR CHANCE!

Sailor Moon ran towards Deimos and attacked the outline. Deimos shrieked as the pain of Sailor Moon's right fist seared across the being's face. Sailor Moon then began punching and kicking with all of her might. The young girl attacked Phobos the same way, with whack after whack of her staff hitting the beings. The beings also fought back, with Deimos and Sailor Moon trading punches while Phobos blocked staff blows from the young girl. The people, even though they were still scared, were cheering Sailor Moon and the young girl on as the pay-per-view caliber fight drug on.

Unfortunately, Sailor Moon was hit in the face while attempting to duck a fake attack by Deimos and fell to the ground. She was dizzy and while attempting to get up, tripped back to the floor. Deimos slowly walked towards her.

DEIMOS: It would seem that you have lost, little girl.

SAILOR MOON: Grr…I ain't lost nothin'! You'd better get back.

DEIMOS: That's the problem with you humans…you don't know when to quit. But, I have to say you're a better warrior than I thought. I'll tell you what, if you surrender yourself to me and become my slave from this day on, I MIGHT let you live.

SAILOR MOON: WRONG GIRL, WRONG CENTURY!

Sailor Moon lunged and attacked Deimos, who stepped to the side and avoided Sailor Moon's attack altogether. As soon as she hit the ground, Sailor Moon received a blow to the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. Sailor Moon fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, the young girl began having trouble with Phobos as she was back into a corner. The jewel was starting to grow dim as the young girl's invincibility was starting to wear off. Phobos' blows were now starting to strike the girl, causing her great pain. The young girl dropped the staff and curled up against a wall as she attempted to defend herself against the rapid blows she was taking. Phobos fists were too fast, too often and too powerful.

?: GYAAAAH!

PHOBOS: Where's all that confidence now, little girl?! Where's all that arrogance! Why are you curled up in a corner like a fetus in the womb!

?: STOP!

PHOBOS: Do you expect me to feel sorry for you after you called us here, you little wench!? Now, SHUT UP and take your punishment!

Phobos grabs the little girl and picks her up then throws her over to the middle of the floor. Scarlet stands up and runs toward the girl with something balled up in her hand. She checks on the girl, quickly asking her if she was ok while Phobos runs toward the girl's limp body. Then, Scarlet gets up and throws another piece of paper at Phobos, hitting it directly in the 'face'. This paper then started to burn as Phobos hits the ground, rolling back and forth as it was screaming and wailing in pain. Scarlet picks up the young girl and carries her out of harm's way.

Sailor Moon is attempting to crawl away from Deimos while constantly being kicked. Deimos is laughing maniacally as he is now toying with a whimpering and suffering Sailor Moon. Then, finally Deimos pushes Sailor Moon down with one foot and lowers its weight on her back. It doesn't hurt, but Sailor Moon can't move.

DEIMOS: I like your spirit, kid. No matter how many times your butt gets kicked, you still move on. I'm giving you one last chance…join me. Join my army and this torture will stop.

Sailor Moon raises her head up and looks at Deimos. She uses a little strength to make an obscene gesture with her hand.

DEIMOS: You know, I'm not familiar with all of your human language, but if I didn't know any better I would think that you were saying something really naughty towards me.

Deimos quickly grabs Sailor Moon's hands and begins squeezing it. The pain in unbearable and Sailor Moon shrieks in pain.

DEIMOS: I'll teach you some respect you purple eyed freak!

MERCURY AQUA MIST!

The whole auditorium filled up with a dense fog. Nobody could see anything. Not only that, but the fog seemed to burn Phobos and Deimos a bit. Deimos lets go of Sailor Moon in reaction to the mist and Phobos kneels down as an attempt to deal with the burns. Neither one of them can see anything but mist, and neither can the crowd. In a panic, they began to run all over the auditorium, trampling on one another as they blindly search for the exits. Scarlet begins to run, but is not sure where she is going. She makes a wrong turn and ends up being knocked down by someone. She looks up just in time to see someone's foot coming straight for her face. She screams and tries to defend herself from the coming blow. Just in the nick of time, Dream grabs her and pulls her out of the way, shielding her. Scarlet looks up to see Dream's sky blue eyes looking back down on her.

SCARLET: Who are you?

DREAM: There's no time to explain, we gotta go! Follow me.

Not wasting another moment, Scarlet gets herself up and follows Dream which, judging by how tightly she held her hand, Scarlet didn't have much of a choice. Dream led Scarlet through the fog and out of the auditorium, where there was a big panic in the hallways as people were trying to leave the school building. Scarlet and Dream ran into the nearby Girls' room and ran into a nearby stall and locked it.

DREAM: Wait here.

Dream stepped out of the stall and took a good look around. No one was here. Then, she ran up to the restroom door and locked it.

DREAM: You can come out now.

Scarlet reluctantly came out of the stall and looked at Dream.

DREAM: My name is Dream. I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but…

SCARLET: If you didn't do that, I'd probably have a face full of rubber right now. No need to apologize. Thank you.

DREAM: You're welcome. Are you okay?

Scarlet looks in a mirror and checks herself. Aside from some bruises and maybe some blood from scrapes and nicks she received fighting the two beings, she's alright.

SCARLET: Yeah, everything seems to be fine. But, just who are you?

DREAM: I need you to keep an open mind as to what I'm about to tell you. It will be hard to believe and we don't have a lot of time. I just need you to trust me.

Dream dug in her handbag and pulled out a ring. The ring was pulsating with a shiny red color. She walked up slowly to Scarlet. The closer she got to Scarlet, the faster and brighter the red pulsated.

DREAM: Please, I need you to put this ring on.

Scarlet silently takes the ring, scared of what is exactly was.

SCARLET: I…I don't really accept gifts from strangers…

DREAM: This is not so much a gift as it is me returning something that belongs to you.

SCARLET: Belongs to me? I've never seen this ring before in my life.

DREAM: That doesn't make it any less yours. Try it on.

Scarlet puts on the ring. When she did this, it immediately stops pulsating. Now, it just looks like an ordinary ring with a shiny red jewel. Dream dug in her handbag again and pulled out the pocket sized book. She flipped through the pages and then stopped.

DREAM: Now, I need you to push the top of your ring down and repeat after me…

"_The flames of Mars ignite to purify and set men free. _

_I am that torch of justice, fire walk with me."_

Scarlet stared at Dream for a second as if thinking about whether she should say the words. Dream smiled a sweet smile back at her and nodded her head. Then, Scarlet sighed aloud and said the words while holding down her ring.

Immediately the ring started shine a bright red and the light covered Scarlet's body. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in a bright, red like flame. Out of fear, Scarlet began to scream wildly, but she got a hold of herself and stood still. The flames didn't hurt, but they did make her feel very warm. Rings of fire circled around her neck, her wrists and her feet. Then, a large ring of fire circled her torso, similar to a hula hoop. Her clothes were transformed to a sailor suit made up of a smoke gray shirt with a red neckerchief on the back and red bow on the front, and a red skirt with smoke gray trim. She wore red boots with the gray trim and red long arm gloves, also with red trim where the elbow and the gloves met. On her head was a shiny metal colored tiara with a shiny red jewel in the middle of it. A phoenix made out of flames shone from the back of her and then the flames exploded and vanished, completing her transformation.

Scarlet looked down at her boots and noticed the skirt she was wearing. She didn't understand anything about what just happened. She looked at herself in the mirror with alarm.

SCARLET: Where did these clothes come from? What am I wearing?

DREAM: All will be explained later. Right now, you have two friends in there that need your help. Hurry!

Scarlet looked back at Dream. Then, she remembered the fight that was going on the auditorium and rushed back out to help them.

Sailor Mercury was throwing spurts of high powered water at the beings Phobos and Deimos and although it didn't hurt them it slowed them down significantly. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon tended to the young girl, who still was having trouble recovering. Sailor Mercury continued to throw rapid rays of water at the duo, trying to find a speed at which the water would actually cause pain.

SAILOR MERCURY: SAILOR MOON! I could use a little help over here!

SAILOR MOON: Ok, ok. Here I come! I just had to make sure she was alright!

Sailor Moon ran to Sailor Mercury's side. She looked around, trying to find any weapon that she could use.

SAILOR MERCURY: Don't you have anything you can throw at these guys like a fireball or a ray of light or something?!

SAILOR MOON: I don't think so. Mostly I think my powers just make me stronger and faster.

SAILOR MERCURY: They do that for the both of us, birdbrain! Is there anything else you can do?

SAILOR MOON: Quiet! I'm thinkin'!

Sailor Moon quickly found another chair. She started to pick it up when she noticed that the little girl was calling for her.

?: SAILOR MOON!

Sailor Moon quickly rushes towards her as Sailor Mercury continues to throw fast paced water shots at the enemies.

PHOBOS: Your powers are useless against us, Water Girl!

DEIMOS: Although I appreciate your efforts, I've already had my bath today.

SAILOR MERCURY: Could've fooled me! You still stink from here!

Sailor Mercury then concentrated all of her power. She decided this was as best of a time as any to experiment.

SAILOR MERCURY: MERCURY TIDAL WAVE!

The ground began to rumble and out of nowhere a big tidal wave reaching the top of the auditorium came and rushed towards the two beings. There were some people standing in the far corner of the auditorium, including Momoko, who had a great look of fear on her face. The tidal wave hit, causing Phobos and Deimos, as well as everyone on that side, to be washed up. The water was so high; that people had to start swimming. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon and the young girl was not affected. It was like they were in the water, but it was just passing over them. Sailor Mercury looked at Phobos and Deimos struggling in the water with a smirk on her face.

SAILOR MERCURY: Now if only we had some soap…

PHOBOS: Very funny, Water Girl!

SAILOR MERCURY: No, that was a corny joke. What's funny is watching otherworldly jerks getting washed up like used laundry. *mockingly* I'm so powerful. I'm this and I'm that. *regular voice* yet I can just wash you away anytime I like.

DEIMOS: It'll take more than this to beat us.

SAILOR MERCURY: I got all day. One of us is walking home and the others will be carried. Believe that.

Phobos and Deimos tried to get their composure in the wave. Once they did, they started to aim themselves towards Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was still tending to the young girl.

?: You don't have to worry about me. Take my staff. Finish the fight.

SAILOR MOON: Are you gonna be okay?

?: I'll be fine. Just don't lose, okay?

Sailor Moon took the staff and ran back to Sailor Mercury's side. Sailor Moon put the staff in both hands and got into a defensive position where the staff made a straight line in front of her body and her arms were stretched out. The jewel on top of the staff started to glow and pulsate. Sailor Moon didn't know what this meant, she was just glad to have something to hit with. Phobos and Deimos were ready to plan their attack, but then something stopped them.

DEIMOS: Sister…did the temperature in the water just rise?

PHOBOS: Brother...the temperature is rising...very fast.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon looked directly above them, waiting for the two beings to attack.

SAILOR MERCURY: Any minute now.

SAILOR MOON: What's taking them so long?

SAILOR MERCURY: Maybe they're scared? They look like they're lost.

SAILOR MOON: No…no there's something else going on. They're not lost.

Sailor Moon lowered her staff and took a closer look only to see Phobos and Deimos moving around frantically as if they were in pain.

PHOBOS: Brother…what is happening?!

DEIMOS: The pain…make it stop!

Sailor Mercury then lowered her defenses and started to look closer as well. They felt a presence behind them and both of them looked behind to see a person that looked like Scarlet in a red and grey sailor suit walking towards them. Her eyes were a bright fire red and there was a small flame circling her index fingers as she pointed them toward the sky while chanting to herself. She stopped when she got in front of the other two guardians. Then, she pointed her index fingers towards Phobos and Deimos.

?: IGNITE!

A huge fireball left her fingers and hit both Phobos and Deimos. They both were set on fire and fell to the ground as the water from Sailor Mercury's wave went away. Both beings were engulfed in flames and were rolling around on the floor, trying to put the flames out. The lady in red walked closer to Phobos and Deimos and raised her hand, producing a flame out of thin air. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury looked with surprise as this apparently new Guardian made her flame rise higher and higher.

PHOBOS: We beg for mercy!

DEIMOS: We were only following orders! Please spare our lives!

?: And what of the lives that you have already destroyed. Did you show them any mercy?! Did you spare their lives?!

PHOBOS: Have mercy on us, dear Guardian!

The woman did not respond, but yelled and raised her flaming hand in the air. She was just about to lower her hand down when…

MOMOKO: GET OUTTA MY WAY!

Momoko was running at full speed.

?: Wha'? OOF!

Momoko knocked down the young girl and tripped over her. Momoko got up and continued to run.

PHOBOS: BROTHER…NOW'S OUR CHANCE!

Both Phobos and Deimos launched themselves towards Momoko's body, inhabiting it as they ran into her. Momoko continued running outside the auditorium while the young woman was being helped to her feet by Sailor Moon. In the process of her being run over, Momoko stepped straight onto her head, causing the young woman to become temporarily dizzy. Once she regained herself, she started to run after Momoko, but was stopped by Sailor Moon.

?: Let me go! Let me go! They have to be stopped!

SAILOR MOON: They've possessed that girl. We can't go after them now. If we try to get them, there is a good chance we'll hurt an innocent person.

?: GAAAAH!

The young woman sat down in disappointment, realizing that Sailor Moon is right.

Sailor Mercury walked over to the both of them.

SAILOR MERCURY: So, there are three of us now?!

SAILOR MOON: Looks like.

The young woman looked up at the both of them and then stood up. Dream came busting through the doors and ran over to the girls.

DREAM: You're all okay!

SAILOR MERCURY: Yeah...but the perps got away. They inhabited some fat chick.

SAILOR MOON: Momoko…they inhabited Momoko…

?: They're weak. They won't be causing any damage for a while, but it won't long before they are strong again.

SAILOR MERCURY: Are you one of us?

They young woman walked a little closer. It was at this moment that Sailor Moon, after much squinting, realized that this was Scarlet.

SAILOR MOON: Scarlet?! Is that you?!

DREAM: Yes, that is Scarlet. But, she now goes by another name. Sailor Moon…Sailor Mercury… I proudly present to you the newest member of our team, SAILOR MARS!

BOTH: SAILOR MARS?!

Sailor Mars smirked a little in embarrassment.

SAILOR MERCURY: Well, welcome to the team, Ms. Mars.

SAILOR MARS: Thank you. It's an honor.

Sailor Moon could not contain herself any longer.

SAILOR MOON: YAAAAAHHHH! ANOTHER ONE! YAAAASSSS!

Sailor Moon grabs and squeezes Sailor Mars, nearly cutting off her oxygen.

SAILOR MOON: ANOTHER SISTER…ANOTHER SISTER…YAAAAYYY!

Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Mercury.

SAILOR MARS: Is she always like this?

SAILOR MERCURY: You'll get used to it after a while. Or you'll go insane first. I dunno.

Sailor Moon let go and backed up, looking at Sailor Mars. Then, behind her she noticed a small piece of paper lying on the ground, which she assumed belonged to the young Asian girl. But, when she tried to look for the girl, she was gone. Sailor Moon walked over and picked up the piece of paper. It was an old but treasured picture of an old man and a little girl. Sailor Moon walked back to the group with the picture in hand.

Sailor Mercury looked at the photo and then gave it to Sailor Mars. She immediately freaked out. She turned the picture on its reverse and then sat there as if she had seen a ghost.

SAILOR MARS: That's impossible!

SAILOR MOON: What is?

SAILOR MARS: This picture is a picture of Master Fuji and a…little girl.

SAILOR MOON: You know this man?

SAILOR MARS: Know him?! I'm one of his pupils. His taught me almost everything he knows.

SAILOR MOON: What does the back say?

SAILOR MARS: It says, 'Papa Toshio Fuji and Baby Girl…..SAKURA!"

SAILOR MERCURY: You ok?

SAILOR MARS: I don't know anymore. The lady in the hooded robe, the one who helped us fight…both of you saw her, didn't you?

Both said yes.

SAILOR MARS: Are you sure? And I ask because the little girl in the pic is the same woman that called out the demons. She is also Master Fuji's daughter, Sakura.

SAILOR MERCURY: So, what's the big deal? She came to help us out, but then left before the party was over.

SAILOR MARS: Mercury, that's impossible. Sakura Fuji is dead.

DREAM: Oh my…

SAILOR MOON: How can she be dead?! I just saw her! I touched her!

SAILOR MARS: I…I have no explanation for this…

SAILOR MOON: I'm still holding her staff. Did this just come from thin air? Are you sure you have the right person?

SAILOR MARS: I'm not sure about anything…My master will have something to tell me about this.

All of a sudden, Sailor Mars' eyes became as big as silver dollars.

SAILOR MARS: MASTER!

Sailor Mars took off running towards the exit. The other girls ran behind her.

Sailor Mars ran outside of the school and down the street towards the temple.

SAILOR MOON: SAILOR MARS! STOP!

Surprisingly, Dream was able to catch up to Sailor Mars and stop her.

DREAM: I know where you're going. I can get you there faster than running. Just wait for the other girls.

SAILOR MARS: Hurry, please, hurry!

The other two girls caught up to them and Dream transported them to the front sidewalk of the temple. Sailor Mars was still facing Dream, and therefore did not see what she saw. Dream looked ahead and then a look of sadness and shock ran across your face. She started to wonder if she had gotten the right place. Sailor Mars noticed the look.

DREAM: Don't turn around.

SAILOR MARS: What?! What is it?!

DREAM: Please, don't turn around!

SAILOR MOON: Mother of…

Sailor Mars tried to turn her head, but Dream grabbed it and pulled it to her chest. Sailor Mars eventually pushed her away and turned her head…to see the temple in ruins. From the outside, the windows were all broken, the doors were off their hinges and temple property was thrown all over the ground. It looked almost as if the place were set on fire. Sailor Mars ran into the building and didn't stop until she got to the back room.

SAILOR MARS: AAAAAAHHHH!

The other girls were running right behind her, and they all walked in to find Sailor Mars kneeled down over Master Fuji, who was lying in a small pool of his own blood. The entire room was trashed and it looked like Master Fuji took a severe beating. He wasn't breathing very well and he couldn't move much. Sailor Mars was holding him in her arms, rocking him.

MASTER FUJI: Scarlet….Scarlet….

SAILOR MARS: I'm here, Master. I'm here. Please, hang on! You're gonna be ok!

MASTER FUJI: My child…the sun is setting on me…

SAILOR MARS: DON'T SAY THAT. I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!

MASTER FUJI: I'm sorry…I could not…defend…myself…

SAILOR MARS: WHO DID THIS TO YOU! MASTER, PLEASE TELL ME!

MASTER FUJI: revenge is…not the best road to take…dear child. I will not…tell you because…I fear you will seek vengeance…

SAILOR MARS: It is not vengeance I seek, but justice. Who did this?!

MASTER FUJI: …there were two women here…they were both black…but one of them…though I had never met her before…I know of her…she is pure evil and is too powerful to stand against…

Sailor Mercury leaned over to Sailor Moon.

SAILOR MERCURY: I'll give you three guesses as to who he's referring to.

Sailor Moon just groaned. Then, she looked over at Dream, who was tearing up. Dream was trying to hold it together, but her hands were clasped together and the tears were falling.

Master Fuji looked over to Sailor Mars, and looked up to her face. He could see the tears falling down her cheeks and the fear of losing him all over her face. He forced a smile though he was still in pain. Then, everything began to turn dark.

MASTER FUJI: I hope..I have taught you well...I wish you…nothing…but the best…remember…to strive…for greatness

SAILOR MARS: (whimpering) I won't let you down, Baba…

Dream lost it. Sailor Moon grabs Dream as she begins balling and hugs her tight. Sailor Mercury has a sad looks on her face as she watches Sailor Mars shake her Master, as if trying to keep him from falling asleep.

Finally, Master Fuji breathes his last breath. He can't handle the severity of the injuries. He sighs loudly and then…he closes his eyes. Sailor Mars keeps shaking him, crying loudly, telling him to wake up. She just keeps doing it.

Sailor Mercury walks up to her and puts her hand on Sailor Mars's shoulder.

SAILOR MERCURY: It's over, Mars.

SAILOR MARS: he's not dead….he's not dead…

SAILOR MERCURY: I'm…sorry…

Sailor Mercury gently grabs Sailor Mars and leads her to put down Master Fuji's body. They lay him gently on the ground and then she helps Sailor Mars to stand up. As soon as Mars stands all the way up, she faints and collapses. Sailor Mercury catches her, with Dream and Sailor Moon rushing over. And for Sailor Mars, everything fades to black…

IMU: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BEAT AN OLD MAN!

EBONY: He didn't give us what we wanted, what were we supposed to do?!

IMU: You extort him! You bribe him! You threaten him, but you don't beat him within an inch of his life!

DEMETRIA: …Pathetic.

IMU: Excuse me?

DEMETRIA: African, let me make something clear to you. We are talking about the conquest of the entire planet. My sister and I will be sitting atop the highest throne in all of Japan. Our daughter will be ruling this nation and you, my dear boy, will have his own kingdom. Therefore, there is no time for weaklings in this effort. One man, one old man who was close to death anyway, doesn't matter. The means justifies the end. He didn't give us what we wanted, so we had to make an example out of him.

IMU: Really? And what was it that you wanted?

DEMETRIA: Information on the whereabouts of the Onyx Crystal.

IMU: What on earth would make you think he would know that?!

DEMETRIA: Beryl, Ebony and I all had a dream about his temple. We were told by an unknown force that he would have this information.

IMU: You're losing me. YOU ARE LOSING ME!

DEMETRIA: Then QUIT! The Onyx Foundation has no place for a weak, pathetic fool such as you! How can you expect your subjects to ever respect you if you don't put heads on pikes in front of the castle walls every now and then?!

IMU: …you didn't have to…

DEMETRIA: Let's get something perfectly clear, African. We are talking about Kingdoms and Empires. No empire was ever built without the spilling of blood and the destruction of a race. Like it or not, there is blood on our hands, every single one of us. There will come a day where you will have to kill or be killed. What will you do, then? Will you bribe them with your worthless paper dollars? Will you try to negotiate with them? Will you try to negotiate with the Sailor Guardians once they find you? I laugh at that notion! Our family should only care about those who assist us in our goals. Our family should only care about our own! If you cannot handle this part of the job, then do our family a favor, accept your weakness and never return here. I have no problem kicking you out, whether you leave with or without your soul. So, what it is going to be?

Imu sat in silence. For the first time in his life, he was scared. This was no regular business deal; this was a deal with the devil. He thought seriously about getting out, but then he also began to wonder would it be so easy to leave. Then, he started to get greedy. He thought about the riches he would have and the power he would lord over people once all of this was done.

IMU: My own kingdom?

DEMETRIA: Fully under your control. If you want to wear the crown, you must be willing to pay the price. In this case, the price is more than just mere money. So, I ask you again…do we have a problem?

IMU: No. No we don't. I've just never did anything like that before.

DEMETRIA: And you still haven't. I don't know why you're so upset. You just found out about it. Oh, but your day is coming and it's not that far away. Then, we'll see just how serious you are about becoming a king.

Demetria walks away from Imu and goes to the nearby couch to settle down. Ebony is in the easy chair looking directly at Imu.

IMU: I think…maybe I should go home.

DEMETRIA: I think that would be a wise idea. Forget about today. Sleep it off. Recharge yourself.

Imu began to walk out of the house. He stopped and then looked back at Demetria.

IMU: Demetria…what if the old man…what if he dies?

Demetria looked up blank faced at Imu.

DEMETRIA: Then…he dies.

Demetria looked back down and grabs a nearby newspaper and begins to read it. Imu nods his head nervously and silently leaves the house. Ebony stays silent as she looks at her bloody and scarred fist…

REPORTER: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We have a severe thunderstorm warning that is going through the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex area. This will be followed by torrential rainfall and it will be very dangerous to be anywhere outside. We advise you all that if you have nowhere to go, please stay off the roads tonight. If you do have to be out, please be extra careful. That's all for now, and we'll see you in 15 minutes for an update. And now, onto the news for the day…"

A young black woman watches this news report as she sat in a coffee shop finishing up her last bit of cappuccino. She watched the screen and felt a little dread. She knew it was time to go home, but it wasn't that which scared her. It was the walk that did and for a strange reason indeed. The young ponytailed woman and Mother Nature weren't exactly the best of friends…or at least it seemed that way. She ordered a glass of water, to go. The barista brought the cup over.

BARISTA: Are you sure you wanna go out there? It's getting pretty bad.

YOUNG WOMAN: I'll be fine. You're about to close anyway.

BARISTA: I know, but couldn't you wait a little longer?

YOUNG WOMAN: It's only gonna get worse the longer I wait. I'll be okay.

BARISTA: I do wish you'd change your mind, but I understand. Just be careful, ok?

The young woman nods and then gets up to leave. She begins walking in the rain, trying to make haste as she can feel she's being followed. She turns around to see a very dark cloud nearby, almost as if it's making its way towards her. She sneers at the cloud.

YOUNG WOMAN: Your train is never late, is it?

The young woman begins to run, and she ends up running into a forested area. She continues to run as fast as she can. Unfortunately, it does no good. After the crackle of thunder, a beam of lightning shoots down and strikes the woman directly on the top of the head, sending her down to the ground instantly. She screams in pain and moves around a lot, but she is alive. After a little bit of pain subsides, she takes the water and pours it all over her head. She calms down a little and just lies there. Her muscles are pulsating and her heart is beating rapidly. She stares at a tree and tries to think of something else for a minute. Then, after she collects herself, she gets up and begins to walk in the same direction. Lightning strikes again, but this time doesn't hit her. Nevertheless, the strike is too close for comfort. She looks up at the sky.

YOUNG WOMAN: Your aim is off.

She continues to walk down the path.

No matter how many times this happens you never get used to it. It just hurts less and less, but never enough. Besides, this pain is nothing compared to the first time.

That fateful day when the lightning chose her…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
